Cultivator of his kind
by Yarala
Summary: Mo dao zu shi/Untamed fanfic! A Yiling Pátriárka nem ismer lehetetlent. Démoni energiából készít magának egy méhet, amiben Lan Zhan gyermeke megfoganhat. Sikerrel is jár, ám a gyermek születéséig még sok akadályt kell leküzdenie, kezdve a Lan klán konzervatív nézeteivel, a démoni energiával, ami belülről emészti, valamint egy veszélyes kardszellem is feltűnik Gusuban...
1. Chapter 1

**Szóval, azt már az elején le szeretném szögezni még egyszer, hogy a fő sztori mpreg-re épül a későbbi fejezetekben, tehát aki nem szereti, az ne olvassa, nem szeretnék senkit kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni a témával ':D  
Yang Lao pedig csak egy random OC az elején. Valószínűleg nem fog felbukkanni többet.  
Egy másik oldalon angolul töltögetem fel a részeket és egyszerűen nem tudom hogy fordítani a címet, így maradt az angol változat.**

* * *

Yang Lao a fogadó pultjára könyökölt és egy nagyot ásított. Végre volt egy kis nyugta, hogy a főnöke elment a többi szolgálót ellenőrizni, neki pedig, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, egyáltalán nem fűlt a foga a munkához. Minek? Igaz, hogy késő délután volt már, de senki nem jött be, még csak azért sem, hogy megigyon egy csésze teát, nemhogy még meg is szálljanak…

A terem egyik asztalánál ült csak egy család, egy háromévesforma és egy egyéves gyerekkel. Az anyjuk csinos volt, bár Yang Lao észrevette, hogyha egy kicsit tovább bámulta a kelleténél, magán érezte az apa rosszalló tekintetét így inkább elfordította a fejét és lehunyta a szemét. Hogy neki még nézelődni sem szabad ebben az unalmas városban!

Újból ásított, de már nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy a szája elé rakja a kezét. A nyitott ajtó feletti csengők eddig is csilingeltek a lágy szellőben, de most mintha elhallgattak volna. Sóhajtott és kinyitotta a szemét, abban a hitben, hogy a fogadó főnöke tért vissza a főbejáraton keresztül. Összevonta a szemöldökét a belépő alakok láttán.

Egy magas, csinos arcú, fehér ruhás férfi, fél karral a háta mögött méltóságteljesen lépett be, homlokán fehér homlokszalag volt, ami valahogy ismerősnek tűnt Yang Lao-nak. A férfi kezében fehér kard volt, ami egyértelműen azt jelentette, hogy kultivátorral van dolga. Yang Lao végre kíváncsian emelte fel a fejét. A kis falujában soha nem történt semmi… a hegyekből sem jöttek le soha szörnyek, vagy sétáló holtak, nem volt szükségük kultivátorokra.

Yang Lao végigmérte a másik belépőt is. Alacsonyabb volt, mint a homlokszalagos, fekete és piros ruhákban érkezett, szanaszét álló haját lófarokba fogta egy vörös szalaggal. Kíváncsian nézett körbe szürke szemeivel, kezeit a csípőjére tette és egész közel állt meg a másik férfihoz. Könyökével megbökte az oldalát és vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy a te ötleted volt, hogy egy borozóban töltsük az éjszakát.

_Fogadó – _javította ki fejben Yang Lao – _esetleg teázó. A főnök le is szedné a fejem, ha csak alkoholt adnék a vendégeknek._

Nem mozdult, tovább figyelte az alacsonyabb alakot. Kultivátor volt ő is? Nem… nem volt nála kard… csak egy fekete fuvola volt az övébe tűzve. Tanítvány lett volna? Ahhoz meg túl idős volt. Akkor ki volt és mit keresett itt?

A tekintete visszatévedt a fehérruhásra, aki visszabámult rá, rezzenéstelen arccal, de olyan tekintettel, mintha éppen a feleségét mérte volna végig éhes szemekkel. Yang Lao megborzongott és inkább visszahunyta a szemeit, nem törődve az újonnan érkezőkkel.

Közeledő léptek hallatára nyitotta ki csak újra a szemét, ijedtében pedig még hátra is ugrott a pulttól, ahol eddig támaszkodott. A feketeruhás férfi könyökölt közvetlenül az arca előtt, vidám vigyorral. Amikor Yang Lao hátraugrott, felkuncogott és ő is felegyenesedett. Mögötte a fehérruhás még mindig gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt felé.

\- Ugye van még szabad szobája a fogadónak? – kérdezte a feketeruhás – Maradnánk éjszakára.

Yang Lao mélyet sóhajtott és kihúzta magát. Azért mégiscsak igyekezett megőrizni a méltóságát.

\- Van – felelte – ki szeretné kivenni?

A feketeruhás hátrapillantott a társára és kacsintott. Yang Lao ezt nem tudta mire vélni, de ha őszinte akart lenni, nem is igazán volt energiája, hogy ezen gondolkodjon.

\- A Lan klán – felelte a feketeruhás – Lan Wangji. Mivel ő fizet egy közös szobáért kettőnknek.

Yang Laonak ugyan nem mondott sokat maga a név, de a klánról már hallott, hogy tagjai a felhők fölött élnek és olyan szépek a tagjai, akár a tündérek. A fehérruhásra sandítva, aki még mindig sötét tekintettel nézte őt, valamiért ez utóbbi nem annyira passzolt.

\- Rendben, egy szoba egy éjszakára – mormolta Yang Lao.

\- És meg is vacsorázunk – tette hozzá a feketeruhás, majd hátrafordult a másikhoz – és ugye veszünk italt is? Két napja csak vizet iszunk…

A fehérruhás, akinek a hallottak alapján feltételezhetően Lan Wangji volt a neve, sóhajtott, de aztán aprót bólintott. A feketeruhás elvigyorodott, majd visszafordult Yang Lao felé, sietve meghajolt aztán karon ragadta Lan Wangjit és magával húzta az egyik asztalhoz, majd jókedvűen beszélni kezdett hozzá. Yang Lao elrakta a pénzt, amit a pulton hagytak, majd visszakönyökölt és lehunyta a szemeit. Már éppen elaludt volna, amikor valaki a hátára vágott és újból felugrott.

\- Mi az? – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan, majd gyorsan hátrébb húzódott a főnökétől, egy bajszos, kecskeszakállú, kerekded férfitől. Észre sem vette, amikor bejött.

\- Még kérdezed, A-Lao?! A vendégek várják a levesüket és az italukat, te meg itt henyélsz!

Yang Lao nem merte bevallani, hogy abban reménykedett, a szobalány majd kiszolgálja a kultivátor urat és a társát. Elrohant és két megrakott levesestányérral érkezett Lan Wangjiék asztalához, majd rohant vissza a kamrába két üveg italért. Az egyiket a feketeruhás elé rakta, a másikat pedig Lan Wangji tányérja mellé. Előbbi elhúzta Lan Wangji üvegét is és a saját tálkája mellé húzta.

\- Ő nem bírná meginni egyedül – magyarázkodott és újból a fehérruhásra kacsintott. Amaz fáradtan sóhajtott – mesélj egy kicsit, A-Lao – használta az előbb hallott nevet, ami Yang Lao-t nem kicsit idegesítette, de úgy döntött, most az egyszer talán elnézi, ha kultivátorokról van szó – történt valami furcsa a közelben? Zombijárás? Szellemek? Amíg itt vagyunk, segíthetünk egy kicsit.

Yang Lao megrázta a fejét.

\- Semmi sem történik a környéken… tudtommal minden békés, senki nem tűnik el a faluból, az utolsó gyilkosság is húsz éve esett meg.

\- Milyen unalmas falucskába tévedtünk, Lan Zhan… - jegyezte meg a feketeruhás tettetett sértődéssel.

\- A számból vetted ki a szót… - sóhajtott Yang Lao és udvariatlanul ugyan, de helyet foglalt az asztaluk mellett a földön és a térdére támasztott könyökkel figyelte a feketeruhást, új szövetségest keresve benne, akivel együtt utálhatja az unalmas kis lakóhelyét.

A fehérruhás lassan kezeibe vette az evőpálcikákat, de a tekintetét nem vette le a társáról. Hümmögött.

\- Ó, neked talán tetszik, Lan Zhan? – kérdezte mosolyogva a feketeruhás – Igaz, te szereted a békés és unalmas helyeket, ahol semmi sem történik…

Lan Zhan szemei megvillantak, de nem méltatta válaszra a másikat. Gyereksírás hangzott fel a szobában, és mindegyikük a nem messze ülő család felé fordult. A kisebb gyermek sírt fel az anyja karjaiban. Az anyja ringatta és az arcát simogatta, a nagyobb a kisgyerek fölé hajolt és megpuszilta a homlokát, de ettől nem lett jobb a helyzet. Az apa Yang Laoék felé fordult és ültében meghajolt egy kissé, így kérve elnézést.

Yang Lao ezzel elintézettnek érezte az esetet, visszafordult a kultivátorok felé – mert már szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a feketeruhás sem sokkal különb Lan Wangjinál. Amikor újra meg akart szólalni, vette csak észre, hogy a figyelmüket még mindig a síró kicsi felé fordítják.

A feketeruhás egy pillanat múlva felnézett Lan Wangji arcára, aki úgy tűnt, kifejezéstelen arccal bámulta a gyereket- Yang Lao fejében még az is megfordult, hogy talán pont ettől a tekintettől kezdett sírni. Bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a másik férfi több mindent lát, olyan dolgokat, amiket csak hosszú idő után lehet felfedezni az egyébként üres arcon. A feketeruhás férfi önkénytelenül is a gyomra felé nyúlt, majd amint észrevette, mit csinál, a keze inkább megállapodott a derekán és felállt, kihúzva a fuvoláját.

\- Wei Ying – szólította meg Lan Wangji, amikor meglátta, hogy a gyerek felé tart.

A feketeruhás férfi, akinek Yang Lao sikeresen megtudta a nevét, csak hátramosolygott a férfira, majd törökülésben leült a család mellé, váltott az anyával pár szót, majd az ajkához emelte a fuvoláját és játszani kezdett. Yang Lao-nak nem volt ismerős a dallam, de az biztos, hogy a gyerek már pár hang után megnyugodott tőle és tágra nyitott szemekkel figyelte Wei Yinget aki apró mosolyra húzta a száját játék közben és úgy tűnt, nagyon is élvezi, hogy felvidíthatja a kisgyereket.

Amikor leengedte a hangszerét és visszatűzte az övébe, még megborzolta a kicsi haját, a szülei mosolyogva megköszönték a segítségét, a nagyobb fiú pedig széles vigyorral nézett fel rá az anyja mögül. Ő még egy kicsit meg volt ijedve az idegentől.

Wei Ying meghajolt, majd visszatért Lan Zhanhoz és Yang Laohoz befejezni a levesét. A tekintete találkozott a fehérbe öltözött kultivátoréval. Pár pillanatig csak néztek egymásra, mintha szavak nélkül beszéltek meg volna valamit, majd Wei Ying felnevetett valamin és gyorsan a szájába tömte a tésztát a levesből.

\- Ugyan, Lan Zhan, te is imádod a gyerekeket – mondta teli szájjal.

Lan Wangji elfordította a tekintetét és némán letette az evőpálcikáit a tálkára keresztben. Wei Ying is sietve befejezte az evést, majd a hóna alá csapta a két üveg italt és felállt, meghajolva Yang Lao felé.

\- Köszönjük a vacsorát és a kellemes társaságot. Azt hiszem, ezekkel már odafent végzünk – vigyorgott le az alkoholos üvegeire – melyik is a szobánk?

\- Az emeleten jobbra a harmadik ajtó – felelte Yang Lao és egy csalódott sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy az egyetlen érdekes dolgok a faluban a fogadó emeletére tartanak, majd tűnnek el a szobájukban.

Yang Lao elvitte a tálkákat a konyhába, majd visszaült az egyik asztalhoz, rákönyökölt és ásított. Ezúttal tényleg elaludt és senki nem keltette fel, szerencsésen aludhatott, egészen addig amíg fel nem riadt az álmából éjszaka közepén.

Megdörzsölte a szemeit és körülnézett. Már teljesen sötét volt, a fogadó ajtaját pedig bezárták. Hogy fog kapni majd reggel a főnökétől, amiért elaludt munka közben!

Felállt és lassú léptekkel a szobája felé indult. Ahogy a folyosón haladt végig, furcsa hangok ütötték meg a fülét. Puffanások, elsuttogott szavak és nevek, majd elfojtott kéjes nyögések hallatszódtak jobbra a harmadik ajtó mögül. Yang Lao közelebb osont (mindenképpen el kellett haladnia előtte, hogy a szobájához érjen) és a szemei elkerekedtek, amikor az ajtó mellett már mindent tisztán lehetett érteni, na meg főleg Wei Ying hangját hallani. Az arca rákvörös lett, kilőtt és rohant, a szobájáig meg sem állt, ott is csak azután, hogy megbizonyosodott róla, jól magára zárta az ajtót. Ezek után megpróbálva minél előbb kiverni a hallottakat a fejéből aludni próbált több-kevesebb sikerrel, abban a reményben, hogyha meg is hallották a rohanását a folyosón, a kultivátorok hamar elmennek és nem kell velük reggel találkoznia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritka alkalmak egyike volt, hogy sikerült Lan Zhan előtt felébrednie. Kintről beszűrődő napfény pont Lan Zhan csupasz vállára esett, ahol ő is aludt, ez rángatta ki a békés álmaiból. Felemelte egy kissé a fejét, hogy a férfi arcára nézhessen. Lan Zhan ajkai kissé elnyíltak egymástól, arckifejezése makulátlan volt és nyugodt, haja ki volt bontva és szépen elterült a földre költöztetett párnákon. Egyik kezével még mindig átkarolta Wei Ying vállát, a másikat a mellkasára tette, Wei Ying másik kezére.

Wei Wuxian apró csókot adott a szája sarkába, majd óvatosan kihúzta a kezét Lan Zhan keze alól és kimászott a könnyű takaró alól, ami nem emlékezett mikor is került rájuk az éjszaka során. Biztosan Lan Zhan terítette magukra, miután Wei Wuxian elaludt.

Lan Zhan nem ébredt fel arra, hogy arrébb húzódott, így Wei Wuxian hagyta tovább aludni. Úgyis olyan keveset látni az alvó arcát!

Halkan felnevetett és az ablak elé ült a napfénybe, ahol hátravetette kibontott haját a válla felett és behunyta a szemét csendben élvezve a nap melegét. Felidézte magában az előző éjszakát és egészen beleborzongott. Kezét lassan a gyomrához vezette és megérintette. Nem mondta el Lan Zhannak, hogy min is gondolkodik már hosszú hónapok óta, nem azért, mert sejtette, hogy Lan Zhannak esetleg nem tetszene az ötlet – nem, amióta ismerte, mindig is hitt benne és támogatta; talán csak… nem akarta elkiabálni a dolgot, amíg nem volt teljesen biztos.

Látta, hogyan nézett Lan Zhan a gyerekekre minden egyes alkalommal, amikor találkoztak egyel az útjuk során. Egészen ellágyult a tekintete és mintha még apró mosoly is megjelent volna a szája sarkában. Nem mondott semmit, de Wei Wuxian nem volt vak, és egyre inkább azon kapta magát, hogy arra gondol, miért nem tudja Lan Zhant boldoggá tenni egy saját gyermekkel. Ott volt persze A-Yuan, de ő már majdnem felnőtt volt, akármilyen kisgyerekként is kezelték… és Wei Wuxian feltaláló volt, miért ne próbált volna meg tenni valamit?

Így kezdett el azzal kísérletezni, hogy egy méhet készítsen magának, amiben egy kicsi élet növekedhetne. Feliratokat karcolt a saját bőrébe, aprókat és halványakat, hogy Lan Zhan ne vegye észre őket, legfeljebb csak alapos kutatás után.

Új szervét démoni energiából próbálta megalkotni, melyet Lan Zhan talán ellenzett volna. Hosszabb idő után talán fájdalmas lesz, hogy a testében van, de kész volt mindent vállalni azért, hogy Lan Zhant boldognak lássa.

Hónapokon keresztül kudarcot kudarc követett, de Wei Wuxian nem volt hajlandó feladni. Megfordult az is a fejében, hogy nem saját magán kéne kísérleteznie, na de hol találhatna egy _tépett ujjú _férfit, aki megengedte volna, hogy démoni energiából készült dolgot helyezzen bele, ami talán több fájdalommal jár, mint sikerrel? Nem, Wei Wuxian ebben magára volt utalva, és végre, hónapok hosszú próbálkozása után érezte, hogy _valami_ határozottan volt ott, ami eddig nem. Még ha nem is egy gyerek volt, a méhe legalább elkészült. Bár lehet, hogy gyorsabban ment volna, ha nem lett volna végig Lan Zhan figyelő szemei előtt, na meg ha több éjszakát töltöttek volna alvással, ahelyett, hogy a vágyaiknak élnek.

Vajon használható lesz legújabb találmánya? Vagy csak az idejét pazarolta és valójában soha nem lesz képes gyermeket hordozni magában? Nem… ő volt a hatalmas Yiling Pátriárka, amibe belefogott, az nagy eséllyel sikerült is neki, hiába volt tabu…

Lenézett a hasára és elmosolyodott. Mindenképpen boldoggá fogja Lan Zhant. Kinyújtózott, majd ásított és körülnézett a vörös szalagja után kutatva, amit Lan Zhan rendetlen módon eldobott valahol miután kiszedte a hajából.

Sóhajtott és feltápászkodott egy halk nyögés kíséretében.

\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… lehettél volna egy kicsit gyengédebb is… - sóhajtotta és körbejárta a szobát a dolgai után kutatva. A ruháit viszonylag könnyű volt megtalálni az ágyra dobva, amit nem is használtak, mert nem volt elég széles kettejüknek. Wei Wuxian inkább minden párnát és takarót lepakolt a földre, ahol kényelmesen elfértek.

Felhúzta a köntösét, de a felsőruházatára és nadrágjára már nem volt idő, mert Lan Zhan ébredezni kezdett és inkább visszatérdelt mellé, hogy üdvözölje egy reggeli csókkal.

Lan Zhan még alig nyitotta ki a szemét, amikor ajkai Wei Yingéivel találkoztak. Felnyúlt és megérintette a férfi arcát, majd eltűrt néhány hosszú tincset a füle mögé.

\- Jó reggelt – mosolygott le rá Wei Wuxian, ujjai a másik állán járkáltak játékosan.

\- Wei Ying – sóhajtotta Lan Zhan, majd lassan felült, homlokát a tenyerébe támasztotta – mennyit adtál nekem abból az üvegből?

\- Pont annyit amennyit te is akartál inni – kuncogott Wei Wuxian és átkarolta a férfi nyakát, majd hozzábújt – különben is aranyos voltál, csak egy kicsit türelmetlen ~

Lan Zhan a füle végéig elvörösödött, fél kezével az arcát kezdte dörzsölni. Wei Wuxian újra megpuszilta az arcát, majd felállt és visszament az ágyhoz. A bútor mellé voltak szórva Lan Zhan fehér kultivátorruhái is. Egyszer nagyon régen még felpróbálta a ruháit, még az előző életében, most nem tudta elképzelni, hogy lógnának a ruhák Mo Xuanyu kicsi testén. Lehajolt és hamarosan meg is találta a férfi fehér homlokszalagját.

\- Hé, Lan Zhan, nézz ide!

Felkötötte a saját homlokára és vigyorgott. Lan Zhan szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek, aztán szó nélkül felállt és Wei Wuxianhoz sétált, aki éppen megkötötte a szalagot. Lan Zhan előbb lehajolt a ruháiért, felöltözött, csak ezután fordult Wei Wuxian felé.

\- Wei Ying.

\- Ne csináld már… csak a hozzád legközelebb állók vehetik fel, nem? Családtag, feleség, gyerek… én egyik sem lennék?

\- Wei Ying – szólította meg újra, közelebb hajolt és a kezébe vette Wei Wuxian arcát – aranyos.

Wei Wuxian felnevetett, elfordította a fejét és megpuszilta a tenyerét. Lan Zhan szemei csillogtak, de az arca ugyanolyan üres volt. Wei Wuxian mosolygott, mert tudta, hogy tetszik neki.

Lan Zhan simogatni kezdte az arcát, a másik kezével pedig hátranyúlt és kibontotta a homlokszalagot, majd a saját homlokára kötötte. Wei Wuxian grimaszolt.

\- Kócos vagy – jegyezte meg Lan Zhan, ahogy leült mellé az ágyra és úgy fordította Wei Wuxiant, hogy neki háttal üljön. Kihúzott a ruhája ujjából egy fésűt és a kezébe vette a társa puha, fekete haját.

\- Nem is tudom miért… - kuncogott Wei Wuxian – láttad a szalagomat?

\- Az üvegek mellett.

Wei Wuxian az asztalra pillantott és láss csodát, tényleg ott volt. Majd megkéri Lan Zhant, hogy kösse fel a haját. Behunyta a szemét és hátradöntötte a fejét, hagyta, hogy Lan Zhan kifésülje. Kezét újra akaratlanul a hasára tette és mosolygott. Ha Lan Zhan csak sejtené, mi jár a fejében…

A férfi hamarosan felállt mögüle és elhozta az asztalról a szalagját, amivel lófarokba kötötte Wei Ying haját.

\- Lan Zhan – kezdte Wei Wuxian lassan – ha nő lennék, akarnál egy gyereket velem?

Megfordult, az egyik lábát pedig felhúzta maga alá az ágyon. Lan Zhan összekötötte a mellkasa előtt az alsóruháját és felvette a földről Wei Ying többi ruhadarabját is.

\- Ott van Sizhui – mondta, ahogy felé nyújtotta a nadrágját.

\- Akkor egy második gyereket – nevetett fel Wei Wuxian.

\- Ha nő lennél, már lenne második – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal Lan Zhan.

\- Egyébként… akarhatsz attól függetlenül is, hogy nem vagyok nő – mondta vigyorogva.

Lan Zhan arcán átsuhant valami, majd értetlenség költözött a szemeibe. Wei Wuxian kuncogott és közelebb hajolt, lágy csókot lehelve az ajkaira. Csak ezután állt fel és bújt bele a nadrágjába majd húzta fel a csizmáit.

\- Akkor tovább Qinghe felé? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian.

Lan Zhan hümmögött és bólintott. Hamarosan kezdődött az a három hónap, amikor a Gusu Lan klán tanítványokat fogad más neves kultivátorklánoktól, Lan Qiren szerint pedig jó lett volna, ha Hanguang Jun is visszatér, ha nem is három hónapra, de pár napra legalább. Az útjukon hazafelé már fogtak néhány alacsonyabb szintű zombit, amiken majd gyakorolhatnak a fiatalok.

Wei Wuxian felállt és körbesétálta a szobát, azt ellenőrizve, hogy ne hagyjanak semmit se ott véletlenül. Összeszedték a holmijaikat, Lan Zhan még megpróbált nagyjából összepakolni is, majd lesétáltak a fogadó teázó részébe. Az asztaloknál most többen ültek, mint előző este, beszélgető és teázó öregek, és egy fiatal pár is. Yang Lao a pult mögött könyökölt megint, amint észrevette őket, az arca érthetetlen módon rákvörös lett és elfordult, hogy sürgősen elrendezgesse a virágokat a vázában maga mögött. Wei Wuxian a pulthoz lépett és mosolygott.

\- A-Lao~

\- I-Igen? – Yang Lao megdermedt és lassan fordította feléjük a fejét. Ha lehet, az arca még vörösebbé vált.

\- Remek szoba volt, köszönjük – mondta Wei Wuxian – talán még vissza is nézünk egyszer!

Yang Lao erre ledermedt és egy kissé az ajkába harapva, kerek szemekkel félrenézett majd bólintott.

\- Ahogy kívánják… - mondta – jó utat a kultivátor uraknak!

\- Minden jót, A-Lao! – vigyorodott el Wei Wuxian, majd intett a rákvörös fiúnak.

Lan Zhan oldalán lépett ki a fogadóból és kiérve a friss reggeli levegőre, kinyújtózott és a mosolya csak szélesebb lett. Felpillantott a társa arcára, aki még mindig érzelemmentesen nézett fel a tiszta kék égboltra, majd körül az utcán. Wei Wuxian ránézett és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Lan Zhan is felé fordult, fél karját a háta mögött tartotta, ahogy mindig gyaloglás közben, másik kezében Bichen fehéren ragyogott. Wei Wuxian fejében az járt, hogy a reggeli fény egész boldoggá varázsolta az arcát, még, ha Lan Zhan nem is mosolygott.

\- Még öt nap és megint abban az unalmas Gusuban leszünk… - sóhajtotta Wei Wuxian.

\- Mn.

Wei Wuxian kuncogott és vállával játékosan meglökte Lan Zhan karját.

\- Tudod, csak azt várom, hogy újra igyak a Császár Mosolyából~

\- Vehetünk egy keveset.

Lan Zhan mindig olyan könnyen beadta a derekát, nem mintha ez baj lett volna Wei Wuxiannak, akinek egy garasa sem volt. Ha belegondolt, végül is szerencsés dolog volt visszatérni abba az isten háta mögötti Felhőzugba… Lan Zhan nagy eséllyel a tanítványokkal fog lenni, ő pedig egyedül lehet és tovább dolgozhat olyan dolgokon, amikről Lan Zhannak még nem kell tudnia. Többek között arról a démoni energiáról sem, ami Wei Wuxian hasában kavargott szinte teljesen képesen arra, hogy befogadjon egy kicsi lényt.

A gondolataiba merülve, szinte oda sem figyelve kezdett el dúdolni, Lan Zhan pedig csendben követte Qinghe irányába tartva.


	3. Chapter 3

Az utcán az alkohol mámorító illata terjengett, Wei Wuxian szinte már az illattól megrészegülve kapaszkodott Lan Zhan karjába, akit valamiért nem csábított el semmi az úticéltól, egyenesen haladt az utcán, még csak egy pillantást sem vetett az árusok portékáira, nem csodálta meg a sorban kirakott hajtűket és porcelánvázákat, nem követte a gyümölcsök édes illatát sem.

Késésben voltak, így még Wei Wuxian sem akarta nagyon feltartani a társát azzal, hogy megállítja minden bódénál. Tudta, hogy rá nem volt szükség a tanítványok fogadásánál. Azt tervezte, elmegy egyedül vásárolgatni és később csatlakozik Lan Zhanhoz Felhőzugban.

Megnyalta az ajkait ahogy az italra gondolt, és már ki is szúrta a boltot, ahol meg szokta venni, és Lan Zhan karjába kapaszkodva óvatosan a bejárat felé húzta. Lan Zhan megtorpant az út közepén és mélyet sóhajtott. Wei Wuxian elengedte a karját és szembefordult vele.

\- Lan Zhan, én nem vagyok ott fontos… te vagy az Ifjabb Lan úrfi, neked kell ott lenni a mufurc Lan Qiren és Lan Xichen mellett. Majd később követlek, jó? Még szeretnék itt körbenézni.

Lan Zhan egy újabb sóhaj kíséretében bólintott.

\- Ne késs sokat.

Wei Wuxian elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét. Lábujjhegyre állt, hogy felérjen Lan Zhan füléig, úgy suttogott a fülébe:

\- Estére mindenképpen a jingshidben leszek.

Látta, hogyan borzong meg Lan Zhan, mire felkuncogott, intett, majd bement a boltba, Lan Zhan tárcájával a kezében, amit akkor csent el, amikor Lan Zhan fülébe suttogott. Biztos volt benne, hogy észre sem vette.

Nevetett és hamarosan már három üveggel a hóna alatt indult el a városban, végignézte minden árus portékáját egytől egyig, bár megállta, hogy ne költse tovább Lan Zhan pénzét – még ha ez nem is igazán zavarta a társát.

Céltalanul kóválygott az utcákon, a Biling tó benyúló ágai felett átívelő hidakon kelt át és néha bizony megállt és szóba elegyedett néhány csinos lánnyal, akik a csónakjukban ültek néhány megrakott kosár gyümölcs társaságában. Régről tudta, hogy az édes szavakat jutalommal illetik, tehát amikor az egyik elhagyatott utcában felült a híd közepén a korlátra, már pár szem naspolyával és két almával lett gazdagabb.

A lábát lóbálta és hallgatta a főutcáról ideszűrődő hangokat. Árusok kiabálását, beszélgetést és állatok hangját.

Beleharapott az egyik almába, másik kezével pedig megtámaszkodott a kőkorláton. Tekintete előrerévedt, a Biling tó csillogó vizére, és arra gondolt, hogy ez a környék végül is nem sokat változott az elmúlt időben. Felhőzug még mindig unalmas volt, itt a Biling tónál pedig a napok hasonlóan teltek.

\- Nem azért engedem, hogy elmenj Felhőzugba, hogy aztán szégyent hozz a klánodra és rám! Ha azt hallom, hogy meg kellett büntetni, hazahozlak és eltöröm mindkét lábad!

Az ismerős hanghordozásra Wei Wuxian felemelte a fejét és a vízbe dobta a lerágott almacsutkát. Megfordult és leugrott a híd korlátjáról és lassan közelebb merészkedett a hang gazdájához.

Jiang Cheng és Jin Ling az egyik ház árnyékában álltak. Előbbi csípőre tett kézzel meredt a fiatal fiúra, aki összefont karokkal fordult el tőle. Wei Wuxian a szomszéd ház sarkánál állt meg és nekidőlt a falnak. Szórakozott mosollyal nézte őket. Egyikük sem vette még észre őt.

\- Felfogtam, bácsikám! – Jin Ling hangja durcásnak hatott, Jiang Cheng erre a szemét forgatta. Wei Wuxian alig bírta elfojtani a nevethetnékjét.

\- De ha az a Lan Sizhui vagy Lan Jingyi akar a rosszba csábítani, mit fogsz csinálni?

\- Hmpf… - Jin Ling tüntetőleg elfordította a fejét, mire Jiang Cheng vonásai csak még dühösebbnek tűntek.

Ahogy Jin Ling elfordult, végre észrevette a falnak támaszkodó Wei Wuxiant és az arca egyszerre mutatott értetlenséget, megkönnyebbülést és sértettséget.

\- Te meg mi a fenét… - kezdte, de elhallgatott, amikor magán érezte Jiang Cheng figyelmeztető pillantását, hogy figyeljen a nyelvére.

\- Jó titeket is látni – vigyorgott Wei Wuxian, ahogy ellökte magát a faltól és közelebb sétált, majd megállt olyan távolságban, hogy Jiang Cheng biztos ne tudja elérni, ha véletlenül feldühíti. Persze Jiang Chenggel már tisztázták a félreértéseiket és Wei Wuxian kihúzhatta a bátyját azok listájáról, akik az életére törtek. Attól még jobbnak látta óvatosnak lenni – Felhőzugban él a kultiválópartnerem, rémlik? – a mosolya csak még szélesebb lett – Ott foglak boldogítani a többi tanítvánnyal.

Jin Ling a tenyerébe temette az arcát, Jiang Cheng mélyet sóhajtott unokaöccse mellett.

\- Mondd, hogy nem maradsz Felhőzugban mind a három hónapra.

Wei Wuxian biccentett és fájdalmasan sóhajtott.

\- Meglátjuk Lan Zhant meddig fogják ott… én is addig maradok, ameddig ő – mondta, majd felemelte kissé a kezét, amiben a három Császár Mosolya volt, majd benyúlt a ruhája alá és kihúzott valamit – Naspolyát?

Jin Ling megnyalta a szája szélét és felpillantott a bácsikájára, aki még mindig dacos szemmel méregette Wei Wuxiant. Mivel vele nem foglalkozott, tekintete találkozott Wei Wuxianéval, aki mosolyogva odadobta neki az egyik naspolyáját. Jiang Cheng összevont szemöldökkel és kissé rosszallóan nézett az unokaöccsére, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Jin Ling, miért nem megyünk fel együtt Felhőzugba? – kérdezte széles mosollyal Wei Wuxian.

Jin Ling bizonytalanul pillantott fel a naspolya hámozásából előbb rá, majd a bácsikájára, aki egy önelégült mosolyt villantott meg.

\- Ha ennyire Tündérrel akarsz jönni, nem bánom – mondta Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian szemei elkerekedtek és hátrálni kezdett.

\- Blöffölsz… nem hoztátok el azt az átokfajzatot.

Jiang Cheng felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, két ujját a szájába vette és már majdnem füttyentett, amikor Wei Wuxian megadólag felemelte a kezeit.

\- Azt hiszem én majd később megyek inkább… jó szórakozást a továbbiakban, Jin Ling! – intett, ahogy tovább hátrált, bár az előbbi rémülete már eltűnt az arcáról és széles vigyorral nézett rájuk. Amikor a tekintete Jiang Chengre tévedt, mintha észbe kapott volna, gyorsan összefűzte az ujjait és meghajolt. Jiang Cheng nem tudta komolyan venni, miközben vigyorgott.

Wei Wuxian sietve odébb állt és a továbbiakban nagyobb figyelmet fordított a kutyák hangjára, hogy még véletlenül se találkozzon Tündérrel, miközben céltalanul kóvályog a városban. Naspolyát hámozott gyaloglás közben, a másik almát pedig kifényesítette a ruhája ujjával. Kicsi Alma majd örülni fog neki.

Nem tudta pontosan mennyi idő telt el a Jin Linggel és Jiang Chenggel való találkozása óta, viszont abban biztos volt, hogy Lan Zhannak tett ígérete egy kicsit csúszni fog, mivel napnyugtakor indult el és valószínűleg jócskán sötétedés után fog a jingshibe érni.

Vidáman dúdolgatott csak úgy magának az úton a hegyekbe és elégedetten nézegette a megszerzett Császár Mosolya üvegjeit, amiket hamarosan megihat Lan Zhan jingshijében, vagy… talán még azelőtt lenne érdemes meginnia, hogy Felhőzugba érne és így szabályt sem szegne? Nem, az úgy mindig izgalmasabb, ha szabályt hághat át azon a befásult helyen. Azon is elgondolkodott, vajon mennyire szerencsés egy méhhel a testében alkoholt innia. Sejtette, hogy egyszerűen még nem hordozhat magában egy gyermeket, tehát elviekben még szabad innia, tehát ivott is, amíg még volt rá lehetősége.

Felhőzug bejáratánál senki sem várta, így teljes nyugalommal indult meg az épületek felé a sötétben. Senki sem fog már ilyen későn kint járni és őt keresni. Még nála volt a tárgy is, ami a szabad ki-be járkálást biztosította a Lan klán hegyén, így még csak fel sem tűnt senkinek, hogy megérkezett.

Macskaléptekkel kelt át az udvaron, már meg is pillantotta Lan Zhan jingshijét, amikor egy lágy hang szólt utána úgy, ahogy már nagyon rég nem nevezte meg senki:

\- Wei úrfi!

Megpördült, a három Császár Mosolyát pedig a háta mögé rejtette. Lan Xichen állt előtte, Lan Zhan bátyja, soha el nem tűnő mosollyal és kedves tekintettel. Kezeit a háta mögött kulcsolta össze, kihúzta a hátát és igazán nemesi hatást kellett a megjelenése.

Kénytelen kelletlen előre kellett húznia a karjait, hogy meghajoljon előtte megadva a kellő tiszteletet – és persze felfedve az alkoholt a kezében. Azért reménykedett benne, hogy Lan Zhan bátyja nem fogja nagyon megbüntetni az italok behozása és a késői érkezés miatt.

\- Zewu Jun – hajtott előtte fejet, Lan Xichen pedig mosolyogva közelebb lépett.

\- Amikor Wangji kultiválópartnere lettél, megmondtam, hogy eltekinthetünk ezektől a formaságoktól.

Lan Xichen mosolyogva nézett a szemébe, majd tekintete lejjebb tévedt az üvegekre a kezében. Egy apró sóhajt hallatott, akkorát, hogy még Wei Wuxian is alig hallotta meg, aztán lassan beszélni kezdett.

\- Felhőzug szabályai minden itt tartózkodóra vonatkoznak – jegyezte meg, de a hangja egyáltalán nem volt olyan kemény, mint a nagybátyjáé – hét óra után érkeztél és ráadásul alkoholt is hoztál magaddal.

Wei Wuxian felemelte az üvegeket, mintha nem akarná elhinni, hogy ő tényleg tiltott dolgot hozott be. Átfutott a fején, hogy talán tényleg meg kellett volna innia őket az idefelé vezető úton.

\- Büntetést kéne kiszabnom rád – folytatta Lan Xichen, tekintete valahová Wei Wuxian gyomrához villant, bár ezt a másik nem vette észre – tehát először is arra kérlek, ne adj Wangjinak az italból. Holnap szükségünk van rá a tanítás alatt. Másodszor pedig, vegyél részt tanítványok felügyelőjeként a holnapi éjszakai vadászatban. Azokat a zombikat fogják levadászni a szomszéd hegyen, amiket Wangjival ketten fogtatok el.

\- Gondolom ő majd elmondja a részleteket – mosolyodott el Wei Wuxian. Sejtette, hogy ez nem igazi büntetés, Lan Xichen egyébként is megkérte volna az utóbbi dologra, egyszerűen talán csak jobb a lelkiismeretének, ha elhiszi, hogy munkára fogta a bűnös Wei Wuxiant.

Lan Xichen végre felpillantott Wei Wuxian hasáról és a testvére jingshijére nézett.

\- Javaslom menj és pihenj le, Wei úrfi – mondta végül – hosszú út áll mögötted és Wangji már aggódik miattad.

Wei Wuxian elmosolyodott és újra maga elé emelte a kezeit, hogy meghajoljon Lan Xichen előtt, aki csak a fejét csóválta a másik mozdulatára. Nem mozdult a helyéről, csak lepillantott Wei Wuxian hasára, majd vissza az arcára, úgy, hogy a másik ezt nem vette észre. Némán figyelte, hogyan fordul meg a másik, majd tűnik el a testvére jingshijében.

Wei Wuxian halkan lépett be és húzta be maga mögött az ajtót. Odabent csak egyetlen gyertya fényét látta, ami Lan Zhan guqinja mellett volt, de Wei Wuxiannak nem is volt szüksége fényre, már anélkül is könnyedén eligazodott. Óvatosan a hálórészbe lépett, ahol megpillantotta Lan Zhant az ágya előtt ülni. Kezei a térdein voltak, a szeme csukva volt, meditált. Wei Wuxian elvigyorodott és levette a csizmáit, hogy még halkabban osonhasson a sarokba, ahol felemelte a padlót, felfedve a titkos reteszt, amiben az alkoholt tárolták. Belerakta a három Császár Mosolyát, majd, amikor behúzta volna a retesz tetejét, két erős kar fonódott a dereka köré, amik a következő pillanatban Lan Zhan ölébe húzták.

Kissé meglepett, ám szórakozott tekintettel nézett fel a mufurc társára, aki kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá, Wei Wuxian mégis fel vélte fedezni benne a lágyságot. Felnyúlt és megsimogatta az arcát.

\- Hiányoztam?

\- Mn.

Wei Wuxian halkan felnevetett, majd felkelt megfordult, úgy ült Lan Zhan ölébe, hogy a két lábát Lan Zhan két oldalán fektette le.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen későn jöttem – jegyezte meg, felemelte a csípőjét és feltérdelt, így arcuk nagyjából egy szinten lehetett. Érezte, hogy Lan Zhan kezei egy kicsit lejjebb csúsznak a derekáról, és szó sem volt arról, hogy ezt ne élvezte volna.

\- Legalább jól vagy.

\- Milyenek voltak a tanítványok?

\- Legtöbbjük fegyelmezett és tisztelettudó – felelte Lan Zhan, és mintha a hangjából az csengett volna ki, hogy nem igazán érdekli éppen a téma – viszont azok hárman…

\- Jin Ling, Sizhui és Jingyi? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian nevetve.

\- Ha ők hárman összekerülnek, az elég… bajt sejtető.

\- Holnap elmegyek az éjszakai vadászatra – mondta Wei Wuxian – meglátjuk hogyan boldogulnak majd hárman.

Lan Zhan arca mintha megrándult volna, de egyébként semmit nem mondott. Egyik kezével a combját simogatta, a másikkal pedig Wei Wuxian mellkasán simított fel, majd húzta le a válláról a ruháját. Wei Wuxian halkan nevetett, karjait Lan Zhan nyaka köré fonta, fél kezével kioldotta a férfi homlokszalagját.

\- Ennyire hiányoztam?

\- Wei Ying…

Wei Wuxian elmosolyodott és megcsókolta a homlokát. Tudta, hogy mit akar mondani. Tudta, hogy azt akarja mondani, mennyire szereti, hogy ő az élete szerelme, de túlságosan szégyenlős volt, hogy ilyesfajta dolgokat mondjon. Bár Wei Wuxian néha úgy érezte, tényleg jó lenne hallani, nem kellett, hogy Lan Zhan kimondja. A törődése már így is elég árulkodó volt.

Visszaült az ölébe és hozzábújt. Az állát a vállára tette, arcát belefúrta a puha fekete hajba és behunyta a szemét.

\- …szeretlek…

Wei Wuxian félig kinyitotta a szemét és mosolygott, bár tudta, hogy Lan Zhan nem láthatja.

\- Én is szeretlek, Lan Zhan – suttogta a férfi füléhez hajolva. Egészen hozzásimult a teste az övéhez és Lan Zhan kezei a derekán csak még közelebb húzták hozzá – És azt akarom, hogy szeress ma éjszaka is.

Lan Zhan kezei abbahagyták a simogatást és mintha a férfi tétovázott volna. Wei Wuxian szemei újra lecsukódtak és türelmesen várt. A férfi Wei Wuxian combjai alá nyúlt, majd könnyedén, mégis lassan és óvatosan emelkedett fel vele a földről, majd fektette az ágyra. Wei Wuxian ruhája már egészen szétnyílt a mellkasán, Lan Zhan szemei szeretetteljesen csillogtak, ahogy végignézett rajta.

\- A tiéd – nevetett fel halkan Wei Wuxian – mire vársz még?

Lan Zhan felnézett az arcára, tekintetük találkozott. Wei Wuxian látta, milyen kedvesen, törődőn és féltőn néz rá, mintha soha nem akarná őt kiadni a karjai közül. Nem… senki nem veheti tőle újra az ő Wei Yingét. Wei Wuxian fél karral átkarolta a nyakát és lejjebb húzta magához egy édes, óvatos csókra.

Lan Zhan kellemesen meleg kezei levándoroltak a nyakáról a mellkasára, majd le a hasára. Wei Wuxian nem tudott mást tenni, mint mosolyogni, amikor Lan Zhan eltávolodott az ajkaitól. Ha csak tudná, mi készül…

Annyira szerette őt. Bármire képes volt, csak hogy láthassa a boldog Lan Zhant.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, márpedig általában annak kellett lennie, be kellett ismernie, hogy ez az éjszakai vadászat rendkívül unalmas volt. Lejöttek a Felhőzug alatt elterülő erdőkbe és a felügyelőkkel kerestek egy magas pontot, ahol azonnal megpillanthatták a segélyhívó rakétákat, ha a tanítványok nem boldogultak volna a zombikkal. Mellesleg Wei Wuxian meglátása szerint lehetetlen lett volna ne végezni velük… olyan alacsony szintűek voltak!

Egy magas szikla tetején ült egy magasról alázuhogó vízesés mellett a holdfényben és a lehető legunottabb arckifejezést igyekezett magára ölteni arra az esetre, ha valamelyik Lan klántag erre járna, lássa hogyan szenved. Törökülésbe húzta a lábait és megtámaszkodott az egyik térdén. Ásított.

Talán szerencsésebb lett volna, ha előző éjszaka több időt töltenek alvással Lan Zhan jingshijében… de hát ha ő úgy tervezte, hogy későig aludhat! Lan Zhan nem szólt az este, hogy vele együtt kell kelnie hajnali ötkor, hogy besegítsen a klán tagjainak kiengedni a zombikat az éjszakai vadászathoz, meg néhány csapdát is állítottak, hogy azért legyen egy kis kihívás is a vadászaton. Visszagondolva Wei Wuxian már bánta, hogy nem engedett el magasabb szintű holtakat és szellemeket, hogy egy kicsit izgalmasabbá tegye az éjszakát.

Talizmánok fénye villant az erdőben, és néhány tompa kiáltás is felszűrődött hozzá, bár ezek hangját még a vízesés zubogása is elnyomta. Hogy milyen unalmas volt itt minden! Ha legalább Lan Zhan itt lenne…

Vajon hogy boldogul Sizhui, Jingyi és Jin Ling? Előbbi kettőnek tehetségéről már megbizonyosodhatott a saját szemével, viszont Jin Ling… nem volt kétsége felőle, hogy ő is ügyes, csak hajlamos belelovallni magát egészen lehetetlen helyzetekbe.

Előhúzta az övéből Chenqinget és a hold fénylő korongja elé emelte. Nézte, forgatta és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon meghallanák-e, és megrónák-e érte, ha csak úgy magának kezdene játszani, hogy elűzze az unalmát. Valószínűleg először mindenki arra gondolna, hogy manipulálni akarja a holtakat, mindenki iderohanna hozzá, és mire sikerülne tisztáznia, addigra a tanítványok már maguktól is rájönnének, hogy semmiféle manipulálásról nem volt szó.

Viszont… az utóbbi időben megtanult egész halkan játszani, úgy, hogy azért ereje is legyen a fuvola hangjának. Lan Zhan nem jöhetett rá végül is, hogy démoni energiát idéz a saját testébe… valóban. Most egyedül volt, talán ellenőrizhette volna milyen is volt a méhe. Egy ideje már nem igazán javítgatott rajta, kíváncsi volt, vajon leépült-e magától, esetleg fejlődött-e, vagy csak olyan volt, ahogy hagyta.

Az ajkához illesztette a fuvolát és megszólaltatta a hangszert. Nem is fújta, szinte csak belelehelt, a fuvola pedig halk hangon szólalt meg. Pár hang után a sötét energia szállt fel az erdő felől vékony csíkban és szállt felé. Csak remélni merte, hogy senki nem veszi észre ezt a kis mennyiséget, amit kölcsönvett.

A démoni energia hamarosan megérkezett hozzá, körüllengte, majd egy pillanatra tekergőzve megállt a hasa előtt. Wei Wuxian figyelte egy pár pillanatig, majd lehunyta a szemét és a következő halk hangokkal óvatosan bevezette a hasába.

Amint a teste elnyelte az összes sötét energiát, Wei Wuxian szemei kipattantak, a fuvola kiesett a kezéből és élesen csattant a hideg kövön. Wei Wuxian háta meggörnyedt, a fogait csikorgatta, karjaival átölelte magát és egy kissé remegni kezdett. Fájt. Fájt a hasa, mintha valami ki akarta volna tépni magát belőle, amint a démoni energia eljutott a méhéig.

Ilyen még soha nem történt, pedig Wei Wuxian már sokszor megcsinálta ezt a procedúrát. A fájdalom lassan alábbhagyott, majd teljesen eltűnt, de Wei Wuxian kezei még mindig a hasán voltak és értetlenül meredt lefelé. Mégis mi történt?

Felhúzta a ruháját és lenézett magára a holdfényben. Semmilyen sérülés nem látszott kívülről, még a bőrébe karcolt írások is ott voltak, amiket jobbára csak az ujjaival tapintott ki nagy gonddal, látni nem volt képes őket. Leengedte a ruháját és Chenqing után nyúlt, majd beletűzte az övébe. Különös. A teste eddig minden alkalommal befogadta ezt a fajta démoni energiát, amit rövid idő után ki is vezetett magából. Akkor miért most?

A fél kezét a hasán tartva felbámult a holdra. Nagyjából egy hete készült el a méhe, amiről tudta, hogy még nem tökéletes. Azóta dolgozott rajta egy keveset és majdnem minden éjszakát Lan Zhan szeretésével töltött. Lehetséges volna, hogy…?

A szemei elkerekedtek és lebámult magára, ujjai rázáródtak a ruhájára, meggyűrve annak fekete anyagát. Nem talált más magyarázatot.

Kinyújtotta a lábait, majd lelógatta őket a mélybe és lassan lóbálni kezdte őket. Az egyik kezén megtámaszkodott hátul, a másik még mindig a korábbi fájdalom helyén volt.

Ez egy gyermek. Csak az lehet. Lan Zhan gyermeke.

A felismeréstől érezte, hogy a szíve hevesebben kezd verni, elméjét elönti a bódító örömmel vegyes izgatottság. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar sikerülhet…

Boldogan nevetett és végignyúlt a sziklán, lábai még mindig a mélységbe lógtak. Nem tudta letörölni a vigyort az arcáról ahogy felnézett a csillagokra a feje felett. Lan Zhan gyermekét hordozta férfiként, ez azért nem volt akármi, még magától a Yiling Pátriárkától sem.

Mikor kellene elmondania Lan Zhannak? És hogyan? Talán már most rohannia kéne hozzá és elújságolni? Nem… annyira meglepődne, hogy leszédülne a kardjáról és lezuhanna a mélységbe, akkor pedig Wei Wuxian egyedül nevelhetne egy félárva kisgyereket.

Megsimogatta a hasát és továbbra is mosolygott. Nem… még várhat, hogy elmondja. Mindenekelőtt biztosra kell mennie, másrészről pedig szépen lassan kell adagolnia neki. Addig is pedig a legjobb tudása szerint titokban kell tartania.

\- Ha tényleg ott vagy – suttogta, végigsimítva a hasán – szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy mindent meg fogok tenni érted. És apára is számíthatsz, majd meglátod.

Halkan felnevetett és lehunyta a szemeit. Még mindig alig hitte el. Gondolatok ezrei cikáztak a fejében, arról, hogy hogyan fognak eltelni a következő hónapok, hogy hogyan fogja megtenni a nagy bejelentést Lan Zhannak és… ha szükséges, az egész kultivátorvilágnak. Nevek tucatjai és végigsuhantak az elméjén.

Ahogy ott feküdt, két kezét összekulcsolva a hasán, csukott szemmel, teljesen megfeledkezett az unalmas éjszakai vadászatról, a zombikról, a tanítványokról és a felelősségéről is. A vízesés morajlása egy idő után kimosott minden gondolatot a fejéből és álomba ringatta.

* * *

\- Wei Ying! Wei Ying…!

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét és álmosan pillantott fel a felette álló férfire. Megdörzsölte a szemeit és elmosolyodott az aggódó tekintetű Lan Zhan láttán. A korábban történtek lassan az emlékezetébe törtek és rájött, hogy nehezebb lesz magában tartani a nagy hírt, mint gondolta.

Felült és ásított. A hold már lényegesen magasabban járt, valószínűleg csak pár órát aludt. Lan Zhan a kezét a hátán nyugtatta, mintha támogatni akarta volna. Wei Wuxian oldalra dőlt, a mellkasának.

\- Rosszul érzed magad vagy csak fáradt vagy…? – kérdezte Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian behunyta a szemét és elmosolyodott ahogy beszívta a férfi illatát. Jobban már nem is lehetne.

\- Csak fáradt – mondta halkan – vége a vadászatnak?

\- Vége – bólintott Lan Zhan – te meg elaludtál.

Wei Wuxian bólintott és arcát a férfi ruhájába fúrta.

\- El fogod mondani Lan Xichennek vagy a bácsikádnak?

Lan Zhan eltűnődve hallgatott egy kis ideig aztán amikor Wei Wuxian elhajolt a mellkasától és felnézett rá, akkor válaszolt.

\- Nem.

\- Hm? Miért? - elvigyorodott és játékosan megbökte Lan Zhan arcát – Mert miattad nem tudtam kipihenni magam~?

Lan Zhan mélyen elpirult és elfordította a fejét. Wei Wuxian csak tovább nevetett és megpaskolta Lan Zhan mellkasát, majd lassan felegyenesedett és kinyújtózott.

\- A többiek már hazafelé tartanak – jegyezte meg végül Lan Zhan – elviszlek.

\- Milyen kedves! – Wei Wuxian kuncogott és amint Lan Zhan is felállt, nyomott egy puszit az arcára – Te vagy a legjobb, Lan Zhan…

Lan Zhan arca még mindig rózsaszínnek tűnt a holdfényben erre a megjegyzésre. Előhúzta a kardját, Bichent, majd elengedte, a kard pedig előtte lebegett a levegőben. A férfi Wei Wuxianra pillantott, egyik kezét a mellkasa előtt tartotta, feltartott középső és mutatóujjal. A kard lejjebb ereszkedett, Wei Wuxian pedig rálépett a pengére, őt pedig Lan Zhan követte, szabad kezével átölelte Wei Wuxian derekát és magához húzta, hogy még véletlenül se essen le.

A kard felemelkedett alattuk és hamarosan már az erdő felett suhantak, ahol nem sokkal korábban még az éjszakai vadászatot tartották. Wei Ying nem érzékelt már semmiféle dühös energiát a fák közül, így feltételezhette, hogy a tanítványoknak minden zombit sikerült legyőzniük.

Az éjszakai hűvös szél belekapott a hajába és bő ruhájába, de egyáltalán nem zavarta. Szeretett kardon suhanni és azt is szerette, ha Lan Zhan ilyen közel húzza magához. Hátradöntötte a fejét a vállára és behunyta a szemét. Kezei Lan Zhan karján voltak és kicsit feljebb húzták azt a hasához. Kényelmes pozíció volt, Lan Zhan nem szorította, és a kicsi gyermek érezhette apja közelségét is, még ha Lan Zhan nem is tudott róla. Wei Wuxian tudott, és ez elég volt, hogy mosolygásra késztesse. Vajon ez a gyerek is mosollyal az arcán fog születni, ahogy róla mesélték? Vagy hideg tekintetű szépség lesz, mint Lan Zhan? Esetleg mindkettejükből egy kicsi?

\- Hogyhogy ilyen boldog vagy? – kérdezte Lan Zhan, aki észrevette az arckifejezését.

\- Nem lehetek boldog melletted, Lan Zhan? – kérdezett vissza nevetve Wei Wuxian, aztán elhallgatott, de Lan Zhan nem kívánt hozzáfűzni semmit, így folytatta – Csak szépet álmodtam… ott a vízesés mellett.

\- …miről?

Wei Wuxian teljesen hátra döntötte a fejét és felmosolygott a komor arcára. A tekintetét előre szegezte, Felhőzug irányába, felfelé mutató ujjai már szinte az állánál voltak, mert nem fértek el lejjebb Wei Wuxian miatt.

\- Egy gyerekről – felelte lágyan Wei Wuxian és Lan Zhan végre ránézett.

\- Egy gyerekről?

\- Ühüm – bólintott mosolyogva – a mi gyerekünkről.

Lan Zhan elszakította róla a tekintetét és az előttük feltűnő Felhőzugot figyelte. Láthatóan nem vette komolyan Wei Wuxian szavait.

\- Nagyon szép gyerek volt, Lan Zhan – folytatta Wei Wuxian szemrebbenés nélkül – felhőmintás homlokszalagot viselt és olyan aranyos mosolya volt, mint neked. Ott ült Kicsi Alma hátán.

\- Mn.

Wei Wuxian a fejét csóválta és előre fordította a fejét, hogy lássa a közeledő épületeket. Lan Zhan, még ha komolyan is vette a meséjét, nem úgy tűnt, mintha túl nagy érdeklődést mutatott volna iránta. Ez egy kicsit elkeserítette, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy ez tulajdonképpen még semmit nem jelent.

Leszálltak Lan Zhan jingshije előtt és Wei Wuxian kibújt a másik öleléséből, majd leugrott a pengéről. Lan Zhan egy kicsit nyugodtabban lépett a földre, majd vezette vissza Bichent a tokjába az oldalán.

\- Mindenki elment már aludni?

Lan Zhan bólintott.

\- Valamitől egészen megvadult néhány élőhalott. Több idő volt leszedni őket, a tanítványok elfáradtak.

\- De legalább holnap aludhatnak ameddig akarnak, nem igaz? – kérdezte vigyorogva Wei Wuxian, mire Lan Zhan aprót bólintott – Nagyon helyes, tehát akkor ez vonatkozik rám is.

Az ifjabb Lan mester halkan sóhajtott és biccentett. Wei Wuxian megfogta a kezeit és mélyen a szemébe nézett ragyogó szemekkel. Lan Zhan az egyik kezét a mellkasára tette a szíve fölé, a felszabadult kezével pedig megérintette Wei Wuxian arcát.

\- Még el kell mennem beszélni a bátyámmal.

\- Most? – puffogott Wei Wuxian – Nem ér rá reggel?

\- Attól tartok nem… - mormolta és mintha egy kis csalódottság lett volna a hangjában – menj csak be és feküdj le… rád fér az alvás.

Wei Wuxian lábujjhegyre állt és könnyed csókot lehelt az ajkaira.

\- Ajánlom, hogy mellettem legyél, amikor felébredek.

Ezzel hátat fordított Lan Zhannak, és bár érezte a hátán a tekintetét, nem fordult vissza. Behúzta maga mögött a jingshi ajtaját és lerúgta a csizmáját, majd az ágy mellé dobta a felsőruházatát. Reggelre varázslatos módon mindig össze voltak hajtogatva az asztalon…

Kibontotta a copfját, majd végignyúlt az ágyon és a kezeit összefűzte a tarkója alatt, úgy bámult a plafonra. Fáradtnak érezte magát, de a szemei nem akartak lecsukódni. Izgatottsága újra fellángolt és azt kívánta, bár elmondhatná Lan Zhannak már most, de tudta, hogy még nincs itt az ideje.

Behunyta a szemét és mosolygott, egyik kezét megint csak a hasára tette.

\- Lan Zhan… mindenképpen boldoggá foglak tenni… illetve fogunk. Boldoggá tesszük apát, ugye?

Halkan felnevetett saját magán. Alig jött rá, hogy gyereket vár, és már beszél is hozzá. Gyerekes? Lan Zhan biztosan ezt mondta volna. A nevetése elhalt, de a mosolyát semmi nem tudta letörölni. Az oldalára fordult és összegömbölyödött. Beszívta a párna és a takarók illatát, ami Lan Zhant idézte. Elképzelte, ahogy ott fekszik mellette és öleli, ezzel a gondolattal sodródott megint pihentető alvásba.


	5. Chapter 5

Nem volt mellette, amikor kinyitotta a szemeit. Sem a következő napon. Tulajdonképpen egész héten nem találta őt maga mellett. Még csak arra utaló nyomokat sem talált, hogy egyáltalán mellette aludt, pedig Wei Wuxian igazán körülnézett. Nem voltak szennyes ruhák szépen összehajtogatva és mosásra várva, nem volt rendben leterített takaró rajta, csak az ágynak volt még mindig Lan Zhan illata. Pedig biztosan mellette aludt, csak nem vette észre, mivel mélyen és sokáig aludt… na meg Lan Zhan mi mást csinált volna a szigorúan megszabott pihenőidejében alváson kívül? Bár sejthette volna, hogy Lan Zhannak most, hogy visszatértek az otthonába, több dolga lesz… mégis, az elmúlt napokban alig beszéltek, még a közös étkezésekre sem mindig jött el. Ha Wei Ying a napjáról kérdezett, annyit felelt, hogy a bátyjával volt. Hogy mit csinált vele, arról nem esett szó.

Felült az ágyban és megdörzsölte a szemeit. Még mindig álmos volt, pedig ahogy kinézett az ablakon a napra, arra jutott, hogy már dél körül jár az idő. A gyomra nagyot kordult az éhségtől, ő pedig finoman megpaskolta.

\- Még mindig nem untad meg a szörnyű felhőzugi ételeket? Egek, tényleg Lan Zhan gyereke vagy…

Felhúzta a lábára a csizmáját, majd a felsőruházatát is magára vette. Egy hatalmas ásítással lépett ki a jingshiből a napfénybe. Nyújtózott, aztán csípőre tett kézzel és vidám mosollyal nézett körül. Ha siet, talán még odaérhet ebédre is… de ha nem, az sem baj, Lan Zhan valószínűleg tesz félre neki. Legalábbis remélte.

Az udvaron éppen tanítványok vágtak át, Wei Wuxian megismerte Lan Sizhuit és Lan Jingyit. Elvigyorodott, sietve közelebb sétált és hozzájuk csapódott.

\- Wei testvér! – köszöntötte mosolyogva Sizhui, mire Wei Wuxian széles mosollyal megborzolta a haját.

\- Szép reggelt – mondta Wei Wuxian, mire Jingyi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ebéd idő van. És kihagytad a reggeli meditációt is!

Wei Wuxian legyintett. Volt jobb dolga annál, mint hogy reggel is elmélkedjen az élet nagy dolgairól, tehát Lan Zhanról. Újból nyújtózkodott és kisöpörte az arcába lógó tincseit.

\- Ha nem kelsz fel időben, legközelebb nem fogom megetetni az ostoba szamaradat… - morogta Jingyi, mire Wei Wuxian szeme megvillant.

\- Mit mondtál az én Kicsi Almámról? – keresztbe fonta a karjait és felháborodottan beszélt.

\- A szamarad ostoba! – felelte Jingyi, pont ugyanolyan hangon.

Wei Wuxian szemei elkerekedtek és elállt a lélegzete. Már éppen azon volt, hogy válaszoljon és megvédje a makacs szamarát, amikor Sizhui a vállukra tette a kezét és zavartan mosolygott.

\- Ne most… Zewu Jun és Hanguang Jun a Sötét Terem előtt állnak…

Wei Wuxian és Lan Jingyi figyelme a Sötét Terem irányába fordultak. A két testvér valóban ott állt és beszélgetett. Látszólag még nem vették észre a közeledő tanítványokat és Wei Wuxiant. Utóbbi elhúzta a száját és duzzogó arcot vágott. Tegnap vacsora óta nem látta Lan Zhant… akkor is csak pár gyors szót tudtak váltani.

\- Sokat vannak mostanában a Sötét Teremben – jegyezte meg halkan Jingyi – azt hallottam, Zewu Jun hozott haza egy gonosz lelket, amit valamiért nem tudnak felszabadítani és most az elnyomásán dolgoznak… de aligha sikerülhet, ha ilyen sokáig oda vannak vele…

\- Miféle lélek lehet az ilyen? – kérdezte magától halkan Sizhui.

Áh, tehát ez volt az a dolog, ami annyira lefoglalta Lan Zhant, hogy alig foglalkozott vele. Persze neki nem mondott semmit, pedig talán segíthetett volna…! Eszébe jutott, hogy már sokkal korábban is megkérdezhette volna a tanítványokat az étkezések alkalmával arról, mit is csinál a kultiválópartnere, ha nem vele van. Ebben az egy hétben nem nagyon járt a többi kultivátor közé. Ha már Lan Zhan nem vele volt, igyekezett kihasználni az egyedül töltött időt, ellenőrizte az összes bőrébe karcolt írást és megpróbált még egy kicsit javítani a méhén és biztosra akarta venni, hogy már gyermeket hordoz, így igazán lekötötte a munka. Na meg a duzzogás, hogy Lan Zhan annyi ideig távol volt tőle és nem mondott neki semmit.

Közelebb értek a két Lan mesterhez és mind a hárman meghajoltak kifejezve a tiszteletüket. Lan Xichen mosolygott, Lan Zhan végig Wei Yingre bámult, kifejezéstelen tekintettel.

A két tanítvány a kötelező udvariaskodás után újra elindult, hogy ebédeljen, ám Wei Wuxian maradt, összefont karokkal nézett fel Lan Zhanra.

\- Ennyit nem tudtál elmondani, hogy egy szellemre kell vigyáznod?

Lan Zhan néma maradt, majd lassan beszívta a levegőt.

\- Wei Ying…

Lan Xichen a testvére vállára tette a kezét és lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- Én mondtam Wangjinak, hogy ne hívjon ide téged, még ha tudnál is segíteni. Ezután gondolom nem érezte szükségét, hogy elmondja miért tölt ennyi időt velem… - Lan Xichen tekintete Wei Wuxian arcáról lassan a hasára vándorolt. Wei Wuxian ez alkalommal észrevette ezt, vonásai megkeményedtek, karját egy kissé maga elé emelte, mintha védekezni akarna. Lan Xichen gyorsan újra az arcára nézett és mosolygott – Ne haragudj, Wei úrfi, hogy bosszúságot okoztam.

\- Ugyan… - felelte Wei Wuxian, majd elszakította a tekintetét róla és a fiatalabb Lan mesterre nézett – Lan Zhan, legközelebb azért…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. A Sötét Terem ajtaja kivágódott, mire a Lan testvérek megfordultak, a fiatalabb védelmezőn Wei Wuxian elé ugrott és kirántotta a kardját. Lan Xichen az ajtóban állt és maga elé emelte a furulyáját, másik keze a kardja markolatán pihent. Közelebb lépett a bejárathoz, melyen semmi nem jött ki, odabentről semmi hang, semmi mozgás nem volt érzékelhető.

Ahogy Lan Xichen elérte az ajtófélfát és benézett volna, valami irtózatos sebességgel kirontott a teremből és a három kultivátornak reagálni sem volt ideje. Wei Wuxian a kiröppenő dolog után fordult, ami szélsebesen szállt az ég felé, majd el nyugat felé, sötét démoni energiát húzva maga után egy vékony vonalban. Wei Wuxian úgy hitte, egy kard volt az, ami kiszökött a Sötét Teremből.

Lan Xichen a földre rogyott az ajtó mellett, szabad kezével a felkarját markolta, melyen a fehér ruhája lassan vörös színt öltött. Lan Zhan szemei elkerekedtek, visszatolta a kardját a tokjába, majd a bátyja mellé sietett.

\- Semmi baj, Wangji… csak megvágott. Mindjárt elmegyek és ellátom… - mondta Lan Xichen, halvány mosolyra kényszerítve magát.

\- Abban a kardban egy gonosz lélek volt.

\- Igen, de ne aggódj, pár óra furulyázás és nyoma sem marad – mondta Lan Xichen és lassan felállt, még mindig a vállára szorított kézzel. Bár mosolygott, a homlokát ráncolva, mintha valami nagy gond emésztené.

Wei Wuxian közelebb lépett, Lan Zhan mellé és lenézett. Nem értette pontosan, hogy miért nem akarta Lan Xichen, hogy részt vegyen a gonosz lélek elfojtásában, még akkor sem, ha segíthetett volna… de érezte, hogy nem most van itt az idő ahhoz, hogy tovább faggassa őt.

\- Hogy tudott kiszabadulni a Sötét Teremből? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian.

\- Ez egy különös tárgy volt… - sóhajtott fel Lan Xichen – és egyre inkább az a meggyőződésem, hogy szántszándékkal akarták ide juttatni…

\- Bátyám…? – kérdezte Lan Zhan óvatosan – Mire célzol?

\- Hogy valaki szépen kitervelte mikor találjam meg és biztosan elhozzam ide – sóhajtott – és nem túl sok oka lehet annak, ha valaki azt akarta, hogy a gonosz lélek által megszállt kardja ide kerüljön.

Némán hallgattak ahogy lebámultak a Lan klán vezérére. Mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak, bár nem volt szükség arra, hogy kimondják.

\- Bármiért is volt itt az a lélek, már nincs itt – foglalta össze Lan Xichen – mégis, most már a mi felelősségünk az a kard, hiszen a mi területünkön van… illetve volt – mélyet sóhajtott. – Ahogy nézem, csak úgy dőlt belőle a démoni energia… amerre jár, hagy lenyomatot. Így könnyű a nyomára bukkanni.

\- Azt akarod, hogy elmenjek megkeresni és pusztítsam el? – kérdezte Lan Zhan.

\- Igen, Wangji, szeretném. Az elnyomás nem működött… kultivátorként már csak egy lehetőség maradt, az elpusztítás.

Wei Wuxian hallgatott, majd Zewu Jun határozott arcára nézett és széles vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Elkísérem Lan Zhant.

Lan Xichen felé fordult, ajkai egy kissé elnyíltak, ahogy elgondolkodva nézett a boldog arcra.

\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek.

Wei Wuxian összefonta a karjait és oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Elnézést, Zewu Jun… de az a valami egy démoni kultivátor műve volt, egy gonosz kard szellem, amit valaki manipulált. Nálam jobban senki nem ért a démoni kultivációhoz, csak előnyét látom annak, hogy menjek.

Lan Xichen elgondolkodva nézett rá, majd lepillantott. Wei Wuxian nem tudta mire vélni a tétovázását.

\- Ha így nézzük, akkor valóban.

Wei Wuxian elégedetten bólintott, majd Lan Zhanra mosolygott és játékosan meglökte a vállával. Büszke volt magára, hogy milyen jó lehetőséget talált arra, hogy elhagyják ezt az unalmas helyet. Lan Zhan furcsa tekintettel pillantott a bátyjára, aztán már lágyabban nézett le a kultivátópartnerére, akinek pontosan tudta, mi járt a fejében.

\- Egy órán belül indulunk – mondta Lan Zhan, mire Wei Wuxian fájdalmasan felnyögött.

\- Egy órán belül? És akkor mikor eszünk? Mikor pakolunk fel Kicsi Almára?

\- Nem visszük.

\- Micsoda?! – Wei Wuxian lélegzete elakadt és Lan Zhan karjába kapaszkodott – Itt hagyod megdögleni az unalomtól? Van neked szíved, Lan Zhan? Az én Kicsi Almámat?

Lan Zhan sóhajtott és lassan elindult abba az irányba, amerre Sizhui és Jingyi is elsétáltak, hogy megebédeljenek. Lan Zhan szándéka sem az volt, hogy üres hassal hagyják ott Felhőzugot.

Lan Xichen mosolyogva nézett utánuk. A karja már kevésbé fájt, így elengedte és rápillantott a véres tenyerére. Azon gondolkodott, jó ötlet volt-e elengedni Wei Wuxiant erre az útra Wangjival. Ha valaki egy ilyen veszélyes tárgyat akart idejuttatni, az nagy valószínűséggel olyan ember, aki még nem békélt meg a Yiling Pátriárkával… legalábbis Lan Xichen nem tudta elképzelni, ki vagy mi más miatt akart volna bárki ideküldeni egy manipulált kardszellemet.

Wei Wuxian amúgy is furcsa volt. Miért volt az a felhalmozott démoni energia a hasában? Wei Wuxian ügyesen elrejtette, de ő azért képes volt érzékelni. Vajon Wangji tudott róla? Nem… nem valószínű. Na de akkor meg mire készül a kisöccse kultiválópartnere?

Felsóhajtott. Megtanulta már, hogy a dolgokat nem volt jó siettetni.


	6. Chapter 6

Wei Wuxian igazán nem értette, mire fel sétált ennyit Lan Zhan. Órák óta csak kutyagoltak követve a kard halvány démoni energianyomait. Az, hogy ennyire követhető volt, azt jelentette, hogy már kevésbé lehetett manipulálni és a kardszellem ki akart törni a börtönből, amibe zárták.

De a kardszellem volt a legkevesebb, ami jelenleg érdekelte Wei Wuxiant. Fáradt volt és hiába panaszkodott bármennyit, hiába kérte Lan Zhant, hogy vigye a hátán, a férfi mintha meg se hallotta volna. Wei Wuxian nem tudta mire vélni, de kénytelen volt tovább baktatni az elhagyatott utakon. Pont ilyen esetekre akarta elhozni Kicsi Almát… ő legalább vitte volna a hátán…

Akárhányszor Lan Zhan egy kicsit felé fordította a fejét, igyekezett duzzogó és fájdalmas arcot vágni, hogy Lan Zhan szíve megessen rajta. Nem így történt.

Ahogy egy legelőn vágtak keresztül, ahol megszűnt az út, csak a nyomokat követték, Wei Wuxiannak a földből kiálló köveket figyelve remek ötlete támadt. Elvigyorodott egy pillanatra, majd sietve közelebb sétált Lan Zhanhoz és a megfelelő pillanatban „véletlenül" megbotlott. Nem esett el, mivel elkapta Lan Zhan karját, aki megtorpant és hátrafordult a fájdalmasan nyöszörgő társa felé.

\- Lan Zhan… úgy fáj… - nyögött fel, fél kezével lenyúlt a jobb lábfejéért és masszírozni kezdte.

Lan Zhan lenézett a földre, majd végig a köveken, amik mellett elhaladtak. Megfogta Wei Wuxian kezét, amivel a ruhájára markolt és óvatosan lefejtette az ujjait magáról.

\- Tudsz járni? – kérdezte.

Wei Wuxiannak nagyon kellett erőlködnie, hogy elfojtsa győzedelmes vigyorát.

\- N-Nem… annyira fáj, Lan Zhan! – mondta fájdalmas hangon, mire Lan Zhan szó nélkül megfordult, a combjai mögé nyúlt, majd felemelte őt.

Könnyedén sétált tovább hátán a csomagjával. Wei Wuxian a vállára tette az állát és elfordította az arcát, hogy Lan Zhan ne lássa mennyire mosolyog. Többet már nem panaszkodott.

A legelőt elhagyva egy erdőbe értek, ahol szélesebb csapásokon haladtak, nem pontosan a nyomokat követve. Lan Zhannak mégis könnyebb volt a sima úton cipelnie a társát, mint a fűben.

\- Te Lan Zhan – kezdte Wei Wuxian egy idő után – hogyhogy ilyen sietve haladunk?

\- Nem tetszik az a kard – felelte a férfi, a hangja vészjóslónak tűnt.

\- Valóban különös egy dolog – felelte Wei Wuxian – még azelőtt akarod elkapni, hogy visszaérne a gazdájához?

\- Talán már vissza is ért – jegyezte meg Lan Zhan – de valameddig mindenképp elvezet. Ha nem is egyenesen a gazdájához.

Wei Wuxian sóhajtott, a fejét Lan Zhan fejének döntötte. Felpillantott az égre a föléjük nyúló ágak között és összevonta a szemöldökét ahogy gondolkozott.

\- Lehet, hogy már megint miattam történik az egész? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Nagy rá az esély. Jobb minél előbb elkapni őket, hogy ne zavarjanak.

\- Soha nem lesz már vége? – kérdezte ahogy sóhajtott – Hiába… ha az emberek gonoszsággal bélyegeznek meg valakit, azt nehéz lemosni magáról…

\- Én tudom, hogy nem vagy gonosz. És mások is tudják.

\- Tudom – mosolyodott el Wei Wuxian és megpuszilta a férfi arcát – Jiang Cheng és a klánod megbékélt velem… te pedig mindig is mellettem voltál… nagyon szeretlek, ugye tudod?

\- Mn.

Wei Wuxian halkan felnevetett. Ez a hümmögés egyet jelentett azzal, hogy „igen, én is nagyon szeretlek." Átkarolta a férfi nyakát és visszatette az állát a karjára.

\- Nem biztos, hogy miattad van – jegyezte meg Lan Zhan.

\- Hanem? – emelte fel mégis a fejét.

A férfi sóhajtott és ez a sóhajtás felért azzal, hogy nem tudja, de nagyon reméli, hogy ezúttal nem a Yiling Pátriárkát akarják megint kézre keríteni és megölni. Akárhogyis, kész volt bárkivel leszámolni, aki a családja életére tört.

Wei Wuxian a fejének döntötte a halántékát és behunyta a szemét. Még ha aggódnia is kellett volna a kardszellem miatt, valahogy képtelen volt. Nem mintha szokása lett volna túlságosan aggódni bármi miatt is, de… most minden olyan pont jó volt. Lan Zhan gyermekét hordozta és úgy érezte, ennél többet az életben alig érhet már el. Lan Zhannal és a gyermekkel lenni…

\- Lan Zhan… - kezdte, mire a férfi alig észrevehetően felé fordította a fejét – ha elkapjuk azt a szellemet… elmehetnénk utazgatni? Hónapokra. Messzire innen.

\- Ha nem lesz rám otthon szükség, elmehetünk – felelte Lan Zhan pillanatnyi habozás után.

\- Ezt szeretem benned – mosolyodott el Wei Wuxian – mindig olyan könnyen beadod a derekad.

A férfi néma maradt. Wei Wuxian halkan kuncogott.

\- Hát nagyon remélem, hogy nem lesz szükségük rád Felhőzugban – mondta – mert nekem lesz szükségem rád– mutatóujjával megbökte Lan Zhan rezzenéstelen arcát, aztán nevetett. Nem látta tisztán, de mintha Lan Zhan arcán is átfutott volna egy halvány mosoly. Elhallgatott és orrával megérintette a másik arcát – Mihez is kezdenék nélküled, Lan Zhan…

Az ifjabb Lan mester mintha megsimogatta volna a combjait a hüvelykujjaival. Wei Wuxian nyomott egy puszit az arcára és azon tűnődött, vajon Lan Zhan mennyire hiányolhatja. Egy ideje már tényleg nem csinálták, és hiába vágyott rá titkon Wei Wuxian is, tudta, hogy nem lehet. A lehető legjobban akart vigyázni a gyerekükre, és ez ezzel járt. Ha Lan Zhan véletlenül rávetné magát, ki kell találnia egy hihető kifogást, amivel meg tudja állítani. Mondjuk, hogy fáj a feje, vagy elrontotta a gyomrát és fáj neki.

Kinyitotta a szemét és jobbra fordította a fejét. Az izmai megfeszültek és érzékei kiélesedtek, ahogy figyelt.

\- Lan Zhan – szólt halkan – te is érzed?

A férfi nem állt meg, de aprót biccentett. A sötét energia nyomai egyre sűrűsödtek, ami két dolgot jelenthetett: a kardszellemnek vagy sikerült kitörnie az irányítás alól, vagy sokat időzött ezen a vidéken. Ahogy tovább sétáltak, nyilvánvalóvá vált: az a szellem még mindig itt van.

Wei Wuxian összevonta a szemöldökét. Bár remélte, de nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar utolérik a célpontjukat. Még egy hete sem hagyták el Felhőzugot! Lan Zhan letért az útról és az erdő belseje, na meg egy meredek sziklafal felé tartott, aminek csak a tetejét látták a helyükről.

\- Lan Zhan… tegyél le… - kérte halkan Wei Wuxian és a társa kérdés nélkül, óvatosan leengedte őt a földre.

Wei Wuxian behunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, majd megérintette az oldalán Chenqinget. Igen, bizonyosan az a sziklafalhoz vezetett az útjuk. Lan Zhan még nem ért hozzá a kardjához, csak kimért léptekkel sétált, követve a nyomokat.

Amikor elértek a sziklafalhoz, semmi különöset nem találtak. A sötét energiát ugyan még érezni lehetett, erősebben, mint eddig bármikor, de a kardot magát, vagy a gazdáit sehol sem lehetett látni, pedig Lan Zhan még körbe is járt, keresve valamit, ami további nyomokhoz vezethet.

Wei Wuxian a sziklafalhoz lépett és összefonta maga előtt a karjait, majd oldalra lépett párat. A kőhöz közelítette az mutató és a középső ujját, mire a falon egy elrejtő talizmán rajzolódott ki. Elvigyorodott. Hát itt bujkálnak.

Lan Zhan is észrevette a kirajzolódott talizmánt a falon és közelebb sétált, kihúzva Bichent a hüvelyéből. Összenéztek, majd egyszerre bólintottak. Wei Wuxian a következő pillanatban elrántotta a kezét, a talizmán messzire szállt, ugyanekkor pedig egy barlang bejárata jelent meg előttük.

Nem is volt barlang, inkább csak egy olyan hét méter mélyre benyúló mélyedés, aminek amikor feltárult a bejárata, a benne tartózkodó hat ember azonnal felpattant és elővonták a kardjaikat. A két legbelül állónak nem látták az arcát, maszkot viseltek, viszont az egyikük oldalán egy démoni energiától csöpögő kard lógott. Wei Wuxian azonnal megismerte: ez sebezte meg Lan Xichent és ennek a nyomait követték idáig. Ahogy elnézte a társaságot, a hátsó kettő kivételével a többiek hagyományos kultivátornak számítottak, bár nem tudott rájönni melyik klánhoz is tartoztak.

Meg sem várták, amíg Wei Wuxian megszólal vagy legalább barátságosan int nekik, ilyenre idő sem volt. Felé vetődtek mind a négyen, Lan Zhan pedig védelmezőn elé állt és hárította a csapásokat. Wei Wuxian átpillantott a válla felett és láthatta, hogy a démoni kultivátor, akinél a kard volt, előhúzott egy teleport-talizmánt, majd a következő pillanatban köddé vált.

Wei Wuxian felhorkant, mivel a célpontjuk elmenekült, ráadásul nagy valószínűséggel messzire. A másik hátul álló démoni kultivátor is eltűnt, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy látta volna őt is talizmánt használni.

\- Ki a barlangból! – hallotta meg Lan Zhan figyelmeztető hangját, és azonnal sarkon is fordult, majd kiugrott a sziklafal elé.

Chenqing már a kezében volt, bár nem igazán szándékozott másra használni, mint kivédeni néhány vágást, amikor Lan Zhan éppen nem figyelt. Tudta, hogy a férfi elég erős ahhoz, hogy elbánjon mind a négyükkel.

Lan Zhan pörgött, ugrott és rúgott, vágott, a tekintete csak úgy villogott. Nem volt teljesen tiszta, hogy őt támadják, vagy Wei Wuxiant, de nem is számított, védte mindkettejüket és nem távolodott el túlságosan a társától.

Wei Wuxian éberen figyelte a harcot, bár jelentőségét tekintve nem igazán tudott beleavatkozni. Leginkább csak figyelt, az ellenségeik mozgását, hátha rájön melyik klán harcművészetére hasonlítanak. Nem sikerült rájönnie.

A szeme sarkából megpillantott egy sötét árnyat és félreugrott, éppen időben. A másik démoni kultivátor majdnem elérte, de amikor Wei Wuxian elhúzódott, megtorpant egy pillanatra. Jobb kezét maga előtt tartotta, ujjaiból sötét energia szállt fel. Miféle technika lehet ez?

A kultivátor újra támadott, elrugaszkodott a földtől, Wei Wuxian is hátraugrott, kihúzta Chenqinget és félreütötte vele a férfi kezét. Olyasmi lehet, mint Wen Zhuliu magolvasztó keze? Ha igen, nem árt óvatosnak lenni…

Fél kézzel benyúlt a ruhája alá és előhúzott egy talizmánt, ráfújt, majd a férfi felé dobta. Amaz kardot rántott (no lám, démoni kultivátor és még a kardjáról sem mondott le), kettészelte a talizmánt és újra támadott. Wei Wuxian újra hárított, aztán észrevette, hogy a négy másik kultivátor közül az egyik kivált és felé tart. Újra belenyúlt a ruhájába egy újabb talizmánért, de ekkor értetlenül ismerte fel, hogy a maradék három kultivátor még egyszer elugrik Lan Zhan kardja elől, majd az erdőbe szalad. A negyedik, aki Wei Wuxian felé tartott, elrugaszkodott a földtől és egy hatalmas ugrással akart az erdőhöz érni.

Wei Wuxian gyorsan elmormolt szavak után utána dobta a talizmánt, de ahogy eldobta volna, valaki tenyérrel megütötte a derekát hátulról. Megdermedt, érezte a testében hirtelen végigáramló démoni energiát, amit csak az a kultivátor juttathatott belé, akire éppen elfelejtett figyelni.

Remegni kezdett, a hasa pedig fájt, újra, mintha valami ki akarta volna tépni magát. Ujjai a fájdalomtól rázáródtak a ruhájára és lefelé bámult a földre, izzadtságcseppek folytak le az arcán majd hullottak a porba.

\- Wei Ying!

Lan Zhan azonnal felé fordult, már akkor, amikor a démoni kultivátor közelített Wei Wuxian felé, de csak most ért el odáig, hogy a támadó után vágjon, majd elengedje Bichent és a levegőben irányítva szeljen a démoni kultivátor után, aki az erdőbe menekült a többiekkel együtt.

\- Utánuk, Lan Zhan! – kényszerítette ki magából Wei Wuxian, nagyon igyekezett, hogy a hangja magabiztosnak tűnjön – Ha most elveszítjük őket…

\- De te…

\- Megoldom – Wei Wuxian megeresztett egy bátorító mosolyt, bár a lábai már remegtek alatta – ura vagyok a helyzetnek, menj!

Lan Zhan aggódva nézett rá még pár pillanatig, de aztán be kellett látnia, hogy neki most tényleg az a dolga, hogy elkapja a kultivátorokat. Bízott Wei Yingben, hogy el tudja látni magát.

Amint elfordult tőle és eltűnt az erdőben, Wei Wuxian térdre rogyott és halkan felnyögött. Elengedte a hasát és kezeit tenyérrel egymás felett tartva maga elé emelte őket és behunyta a szemét. Kezei között energia vibrált és hosszú ideig térdelt így, behunyt szemmel, koncentrálva.

Micsoda szerencse, hogy megtanult bánni a testében keringő démoni energiákkal! Csak ki kell vezetnie magából ezeket és mindennek rendben kell lennie… bármi célja is volt vele a démoni kultivátornak, hogy belehelyezte, biztos volt benne, hogy a terve megbukott. Majd pont őt, a Yiling Pátriárkát fogják a saját fegyverével, démoni energiával megölni, vagy legalábbis ártani neki, nem? Mondjuk, ha meg akarta volna ölni, karddal támadott volna és átlyukasztotta volna… semmit nem értett. Remélte, hogy Lan Zhan el tudja kapni őket, ha nem is az összeset, de legalább egyet, aki el tud nekik mesélni szépen mindent.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott amikor leengedte a kezeit és kinyitotta a szemét. Lenézett magára és megérintette a hasát.

Bár gyorsan tudott cselekedni, azért aggódott a gyermekéért. Talán, ha visszaérnek el kéne mondania valakinek, aki tudná ellenőrizni? Érezte, hogy még mindig korai lenne elmondani Lan Zhannak. Amúgy is annyira el van foglalva most a tanítványokkal meg ezzel a kardszellemes üggyel…

De akkor kinek? Lan Xichennek? Eddig is olyan furcsán nézett rá… na meg, tudná tartani a száját a saját testvére előtt?

Felsóhajtott. Ezen még ráér tűnődni. Lassan felállt, egyik kezét még mindig a hasán tartva, majd a tompa fájdalomtól lassan mozogva indult Lan Zhan után az erdőbe.


	7. Chapter 7

A fájdalom lassan szinte teljesen alábbhagyott, de a kezét mégis a hasán tartotta, mintha attól félne, ha elengedné, újra kezdődne az egész. Pedig nem így történt volna, tudta jól.

Nem tudta pontosan, merre volt Lan Zhan, igyekezett abba az irányba tartani, amerre látta őket eltűnni a rengetegben. Meggyorsította a lépteit és hosszabb időre lehunyta a szemét séta közben, hátha meghall néhány árulkodó hangot vagy megérzi a démoni energiát. Nem mert kiáltani Lan Zhan után.

Sietve haladt, bár az volt az érzése, hogy körbe-körbe megy. Összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte a bokrokat és a fák lombjait is, de minden csendes maradt.

\- Lan Zhan… hol a fenében vagy… - sziszegte ahogy megtorpant és körbenézett. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy a kultivátorok csapdába csalhatták és megölhették őt. Az ő Lan Zhanját senki nem bánthatta… érinthetetlen volt és erősebb a legtöbb kultivátornál.

Az egyik faág megrezzent, Wei Wuxian pedig megtorpant és felnézett. Nem kellett sokáig meresztenie a szemét, hogy észrevegye a démoni kultivátort, aki nemrég rátámadott. Elengedte a hasát és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

\- Ki vele, mit akarsz? – sóhajtotta Wei Wuxian – Az előbb olyan forrófejűn ránk támadtatok, pedig a Gusu Lan klán köztudottan jobban szereti a békés megoldásokat…

A démoni kultivátor egy faágon guggolt, maszkos arca nem árulhatott el semmit Wei Wuxiannak. Durcás mosolyra húzta a száját és a szemét forgatva elfordult. Hallotta, hogy a másik kultivátor a fán előhúzza a kardját.

\- Ó? Rájöttél hát, hogy ellenem hiába használsz démoni energiát? De mondd csak, miért is választottál ilyen veszélyes utat? A nevedet sem értettem.

A másik előreszegezte a kardját és szó nélkül felé ugrott. Wei Wuxian könnyedén kitért, tekintete a kard fehér pengéjére villant.

\- Szép kard… mi a neve? – kérdezte, de válasz helyett csak felé suhintottak. Még időben elhajolt és hátrébb ugrált a támadójától – Nem vagy valami beszédes… milyen remekül kijönnél az én Hanguang Junommal~ imádja a démoni kultivátorokat – itt vigyorogva magára mutatott – és beszélni se szeret igazán.

A démoni kultivátor újból lesújtott volna, de amint meghallotta Wei Wuxian beszédének második felét, ledermedt és bár a kardját nem engedte le, csak meredt Wei Wuxianra.

\- Te… - ez volt az első dolog, amit rekedt hangján mondott – te vagy a Yiling Pátriárka, Wei Wuxian?!

Wei Wuxian elégedett vigyorra húzta a száját. Tehát még soha nem találkozott ezzel az emberrel… hiszen akkor tudná, hogy ki ő. Ebből az következett, hogy ez a csoport nem rá vadászott. De ha nem a Yiling Pátriárka volt a célpont Gusuban, akkor ki vagy mi? Hamarosan ki fogja szedni belőle. Már, ha nem szállt az inába a kultivátor bátorsága.

Wei Wuxian vigyora épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy igenlő válasznak vegye. A kard megremegett a kezében, Wei Wuxian pedig óvatosan letépett egy levelet a mellette lévő bokorról, majd az ujjai között kezdte forgatni, hogy megbűvölje. Hallotta, ahogy a kultivátor a fogait csikorgatja.

\- Na és ha te vagy a Yiling Pátriárka! Az erőd már nem a régi!

\- Hm – Wei Wuxian gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját. Való igaz volt, és próbált is minél kevesebbszer démoni kultivációhoz folyamodni, főleg Lan Zhan miatt. A gyerekért képes volt azért kirúgni a hámból.

\- Ne hidd, hogy egy név megrémíthet – folytatta rekedtes hangján, kardját megint előreszegezte és nekirontott Wei Wuxiannak. Amaz kitért és a férfi vállára tette a levelet, aminek alapesetben meg kellett volna idéznie egy szellemet, ami leszorítja a földre. Ám most a levél elporladt a férfi ruháján, Wei Wuxian pedig fájdalmas kiáltással rántotta vissza a kezét.

A férfi megpördült és újból szúrt, de a másiknak még sikerült idejében arrébb táncolnia. Leginkább a védekezésre összpontosított, fájó kezének csuklóját a másik kezében tartotta. Mégis miből van a ruhája? Elporladt a megidéző-levél, és még a keze is megsérült…

Hátrapillantott a válla felett, majd felugrott az egyik magasabb ágra egy fán. A férfi már készült volna utána ugrani, de Wei Wuxian felemelte az ép kezét.

\- Állj meg! Nem is beszélhetünk rendesen?

A maszkos arc felbámult rá, egy pillanatig mintha habozott is volna, de aztán szó nélkül újra nekiiramodott. Wei Wuxian kihúzta az övébe tűzött Chenqinget és hárította a kardcsapást, ezúttal nem tért ki.

A támadójára nézett, a jobb keze még mindig lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Kezdte megunni ezt a harcot. Ha csak néhány zombit elő tudna hívni a fuvolaszóval…

Hátraugrott, le a földről, majd tett még néhány lépést hátra. Chenqing még mindig a kezében volt, összetette a kezeit és behunyta a szemét. Sötét energia áramlott a földből, majd Wei Wuxian körül szállt fel. Nem tűnt túl agresszívnek, de a démoni kultivátor távolabb maradt, figyelt és készen állt mind a támadásra, mind a védekezésre.

\- Te akartad…! Amiért bántani akartad Hanguang Jun gyermekét! – mondta vészjóslón, ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, tekintete csak úgy villogott.

Kinyújtotta a karját, tenyérrel a kultivátor felé, a démoni energia pedig szélsebesen követte a neki megszabott utat, hogy móresre tanítsa. Erre már nem került sor. Mielőtt az energia még elérte volna a kultivátort, az kihúzott egy teleport-talizmánt a ruhája ujjából és egy pillanat alatt köddé vált.

Wei Wuxian felhorkant és idegesen szétszórta maga körül a démoni energiát. Meglógott az a…

Megszédült és kénytelen volt az egyik fának támaszkodni és kifújnia a levegőt. Nem is vette észre, miben fáradt el ennyire… talán már rég nem idézett ekkora mennyiségű sötét energiát maga köré. Mély lélegzetet vett és megdörzsölte a hasát. _Semmi baj, semmi baj – _ezt mantrázta magában és remélte, hogy tényleg így van.

Felnézett az égre a fák lombjain túlra és azt vette észre, hogy nem lát teljesen élesen. Gyorsan becsukta a szemét, hogy abbamaradjon a szédülés, és szabad tenyerébe temette az arcát. Ennyire kimerült ennyitől…? Különös… talán a gyerek tehet róla…

Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Lan Zhan éppen a földre érkezett előtte. Homályos látásával úgy tűnt fehér ruhájában, mintha egy isten szállt volna alá a mennyekből. Lan Zhan eltette a kardját és azonnal előtte termett. Egyik kezével megérintette az arcát, a másikkal pedig megfogta Wei Wuxian karját.

\- Wei Ying! – szólította meg, mintha óvatosan meg is rázta volna.

\- Jól vagyok… esküszöm… - mondta halk és bizonytalan hangon Wei Wuxian – csak fáradt… de nem sérültem meg…

Lan Zhan kétkedőn végignézett rajta, aztán elhúzta a kezét a hasáról és felhúzta Wei Wuxian ruháját. Nem volt vér sehol, így hát megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és most a másik kezét húzta el az arcáról.

\- Wei Ying, nézz rám – kérte, Wei Wuxian pedig teljesítette a kérését. A tekintete távolinak tűnt és nem ragyogott úgy, ahogy Lan Zhan megszokta.

\- Csak elfáradtam… eltűnt, Lan Zhan… teleport-talizmánt használt… - mondta és érezte ahogy elgyengülnek a lábai. Lan Zhan a karjai alá nyúlt és lassan leereszkedett vele a földre. Wei Wuxian az ölébe feküdt és fáradt mosollyal megfogta a kezét. Most már jobban érezte magát egy kicsivel, hogy Lan Zhan itt volt mellette.

\- Démoni energiával támadt rád? – kérdezte Lan Zhan, fél kezével az arcát simogatta.

\- Igen, de elintéztem, egy csepp felesleges démoni energia sincs bennem – mondta és halványan elmosolyodott. Még csak nem is hazudott – És a másik négy kultivátor?

Lan Zhan habozott egy pár pillanatig, majd kisöpört néhány tincset az arcából.

\- Ők is eltűntek. Egyik a másik után.

Wei Wuxian bólintott, fél keze akaratlanul is a hasára vándorolt és ujjai rázáródtak a ruhája anyagára. Észrevette, hogy Lan Zhan fehér ruhája néhol vörössé változott a vértől. Összevonta a szemöldökét és Lan Zhan arcára nézett, aki követte a tekintetét a véres karjára.

\- Nem az én vérem – mondta mindenféle sietség nélkül, miközben tovább simogatta Wei Wuxian arcát.

\- Tehát elveszítettük őket – sóhajtott fel Wei Wuxian csalódottan – de valamit azért mégiscsak megtudtam. Sikerült szólásra bírnom a démoni kultivátort, aki rám támadott.

\- Hogyan? – kérdezte Lan Zhan, szemeiben érdeklődés csillant.

\- Elég volt hozzá pár szó a nagy és erős Hanguang Junomról – kuncogott ahogy megbökte a férfi mellkasát, majd a kezét visszaejtette a hasára -na meg a Yiling Pátriárkáról. Nem ismert fel.

\- Tehát nem te vagy a célpontjuk – vonta le a következtetést Lan Zhan és megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt.

Wei Wuxian elmosolyodott és óvatosan megsimogatta a hasát. _Hallod? Nem vagyunk veszélyben. Bár apa így-is úgy-is megvéd minket, ne aggódj._

Lan Zhan elengedte az arcát és végignézett rajta. Tekintete egy pillanatra megállapodott Wei Wuxian hasán lévő kezén és a társa szinte látta rajta a tűnődést, hogy vajon tényleg minden rendben-e és nem sérült-e meg tényleg komolyan.

\- Lan Zhan ~ édes jó Lan Zhanom~ - szólongatta mosolyogva, elvette a kezét a hasáról és a földre rakta, hogy megtámaszkodjon és lassan felüljön – Mihez kezdünk most?

Lan Zhan végre a szemébe nézett és úgy tűnt, elgondolkodott.

\- Sokat nem tehetünk – mondta végül – átkutathatnánk a környéket, de nem valószínű, hogy a közelben vannak, ha már teleport-talizmánt használtak.

\- Akkor visszamegyünk Felhőzugba? – biggyesztette le az ajkait csalódottan Wei Wuxian.

\- Mást nem nagyon tehetünk – felelte Lan Zhan és megcirógatta Wei Wuxian csuklóját a hüvelykujjával, mintha vigasztalni akarta volna – tudsz járni?

Wei Wuxian ezúttal tényleg nem gondolt bele, hogy csak azért mondjon nemet, hogy ne kelljen sétálnia. Megrázta a fejét, Lan Zhan pedig óvatosan felvette és lassú tempóban sétált vissza az erdőn keresztülvezető út felé, amiről letértek. Nagyon figyelt rá, hogy minél kényelmesebb legyen Wei Wuxiannak a hátán, akit most pont nem az kötött le, hogy mennyire simán haladtak.

Most, hogy a kultivátoroknak sikerült elmenekülniük, nem is álmodhatott róla, hogy elmennek kettesben hónapokon át tartó utazásra. Talán, ha elmondaná Lan Zhannak, hogy gyermekük lesz… nem, akkor még inkább maradni akarna a nyugalomban, mert ő csak a legjobbat akarja a terhes kis kultiváló partnerének. Na de azt meg Wei Wuxian nem bírta volna ki, ha a következő hónapokat abban a felhők közötti rémálomban tölti… biztos volt benne, hogy Lan Zhan még azt se engedte volna, hogy Felhőzug határain kívülre tegye a lábát, vagy ne adj isten lemerészkedjen a városba…

Felsóhajtott. Ez a gyerek a születése utáni első héten meg fog ott halni az unalomtól.


	8. Chapter 8

A szikla, amin feküdt, nem volt túl hideg alatta, sőt, a nap kellemesen felmelegítette. Alatta gyors hegyi patak vize szaladt csobogva. Valahogy nyugodtságot árasztott, hogy semmi mást nem hallott, csak a vizet. Nem sokkal előbb belegázolt a vízbe, de hűvös volt és azonnal ki is jött. A csizmáját még nem vette vissza, feltűrt nadrággal, mezítlábasan feküdt, miközben lábfejét egy maga által dúdolt dallamra mozgatta.

Sikerült végre egy kicsit elszöknie Felhőzugból, hogy egyedül lehessen és nyugodtan elmélkedhessen. Főleg a születendő gyermekéről, hiszen nem telt el úgy óra, hogy ne gondolt volna legalább egyszer rá.

Lan Zhan még mindig nem tudott róla, ő pedig megpróbálta még egy kis ideig eltitkolni, pedig ahogy számította, kis híja volt, hogy egy hónapja hordozta már magával a kicsi Lan örököst… mert tudta, hogy hacsak Lan Xichen nem talál magának egy csinos, jóravaló lányt, amire igen kevés esély látszott jelenleg, Lan Zhan gyermekén lesz a sor, hogy később a klán vezetője legyen. Mekkorát fog mindenki nézni, ha megtudják, hogy lesz örökös! Mindenki lemondott arról, hogy bárki is Lan Zhan helyébe léphetne… ki gondolná ugyan, hogy pont két vágott ujjú férfinak lesz közös gyermeke!

Elgondolkodva rágcsálta a fűszálat. Nagyjából még két hónapja van a töprengésre, ami után már nehezebb lesz elrejteni a kicsi élet növekedését a ruhák alatt. Tehát hamarosan el kell mondania Lan Zhannak mi is a helyzet vele… és csak találgathatott, mennyire fog örülni neki. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem merte neki elmondani neki, de hát meg kell találnia a legmegfelelőbb alkalmat a bejelentésre, na meg az sem volt utolsó szempont, hogyha Lan Zhan megtudná, őt terhelné a biztonságának felelőssége is. Túlságosan féltené mindentől, és Wei Wuxian igazán a legkisebb gond akart lenni, amíg itt voltak a tanítványok, és a kardszellem sem került elő. De hát volt még ideje, a nagy bejelentésig pedig még további kifogásokat kell találnia, hogy távol tartsa magától Lan Zhant, amikor túlságosan is szeretni akarja őt.

Tudta ő, hogy előbb-utóbb a férfi hiányolni kezdi szenvedélyes éjszakázásaikat, de már a Felhőzug felé tartó hazavezető úton sem tudta megállni, hogy ne próbáljon meg egy éjszakát a vágyaiknak szentelni. Wei Wuxian akkor igazán meglepődött, azt hitte még túlságosan leköti a kardszellem ügye ahhoz, hogy vele foglalkozzon, de nem így volt.

\- Kufircra mindig van idő, mi? – motyogta magának.

Akkor azt mondta neki, hogy fáradt és hogy fáj a feje. Lan Zhan elfogadta, és fél éjszakán keresztül zenélt neki, hogy reggelre jobban legyen. Wei Wuxian sejtette, hogyha legközelebb próbál vele eltölteni egy szenvedélyes éjszakát, már nem lesz ilyen könnyű, hogy kifogást találjon ki. Amióta Lan Zhan kultiválópartnere lett, ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, hogy visszautasította őt. Remélte, hogy nem bántja meg vele túlságosan a férfit.

A hazaúton azon is gondolkodott, kinek mondhatná el, akiben megbízhat és alkalomadtán még segíthet is neki. Hosszas elmélkedések után arra jutott, Wen Ning a legmegfelelőbb személy a titok megosztására. Hallgatott Wei Wuxian szavára, bármit is mondott, ráadásul még az orvosláshoz is értett a néhai nővére jóvoltából. Az egyetlen gond csak az volt, hogy nem sokat időzött Felhőzugban, így amint Wei Wuxianék visszatértek a szellemkard hajhászásából, Wei Wuxian első dolga volt, hogy felkeresse Lan Sizhuit és megkérdezze mikor is tér vissza Wen Ning a kalandozásaiból. Azt a felettébb kedvező választ kapta a mosolygós fiútól, hogy a napokban.

Egy felhő beúszott a Nap elé, majd, amikor tovaszállott, és a fényes égitest feltűnt, Wei Wuxian behunyta a szemét és élvezte a melegét. Izgalmas dolog lesz megosztani valakivel a titkot…

Az ujjai rákulcsolódtak Chenqingre és lassan felült a sziklán. Kinyújtotta maga előtt a lábait és kivette a szájából a fűszálat is. Óvatosan kioldotta az övét, így szét tudta nyitni a ruháját a derekán. Lenézett magára és kezét a hasára csúsztatta, mintha csak árulkodó jeleket keresett volna arról, hogy odabent tényleg van valami. Még csak egy apró dudor sem volt, ami egy kicsit elkeserítette, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy egy hónap után nem is kell semminek sem látszania még.

Visszahúzta a csizmáját a lábára és visszatűzte a fuvoláját az övébe. Ideje volt visszaindulni abba az unalmas Felhőzugba. Ha minden igaz, Lan Zhan is hamarosan végez a tanítványok okításával…

Felállt, majd egy ásítás kíséretében nyújtózott, mielőtt komótos sétában visszaindult Felhőzugba. Amikor visszaért, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy nem is csatangolt el olyan messzire, mint hitte – talán csak két dombbal ment odébb, hogy senki ne zaklassa.

Lan Zhan jingshije felé vette az irányt, tanítás után a férfi általában ott szokott időzni. Olvasott, vagy kottákat tanulmányozott, esetleg néhány iratot másolt, amiket a Könyvtár Pavilonból vett kölcsön. Wei Wuxian szeretett ilyenkor a közelében lenni. Bármit mondhatott, nem hozta ki Lan Zhant a sodrából, és az sem zavarta, ha az ölébe feküdt, vagy a hátára csimpaszkodott figyelmet követelve magának. Nyugodt maradt és folytatta, amit elkezdett, de azért közben finoman cirógatta Wei Wuxian arcát, játszott a hajával, néha még apró csókokat is ajándékozott neki. Ez a visszafogott törődés pedig melengette az ember szívét, főleg, ha Lan Zhan volt az ember szeretője.

Halkan elhúzta a jingshi ajtaját és belépett. Ahogy számította, Lan Zhan az egyik asztalnál ült törökülésben, kihúzott háttal és olvasott. Amikor Wei Wuxian belépett, a fejét nem, de a tekintetét felé fordította.

\- Merre jártál? – kérdezte.

Wei Wuxian mosolygott és letérdelt mellette, karjait a nyaka köré fonta. Megpuszilta az arcát, amitől bár Lan Zhan arca meg sem rezzent, Wei Wuxian tudta, hogy belül nagyon is örül neki.

\- Sétálgattam erre-arra~ miért, hiányoztam?

Lan Zhan ekkor olyat tett, amire a másik egyáltalán nem számított. Becsukta a könyvét, letette az asztalra, majd teljes törzzsel felé fordult. Wei Wuxian közelebb húzódott, kezével finoman beletúrt a másik puha, fekete hajába. A hallgatását igennek vette.

\- Mondd, Lan Zhan – kezdte, a hangjában megjátszott duzzogás hallatszott – meddig kell még itt maradnod? Megbeszéltük, hogy elmegyünk innen messzire, hónapokra…

\- Ha megvan a kardszellem – jegyezte meg Lan Zhan – de nincs meg.

\- Olyan vagy… - Wei Wuxian még közelebb húzódott és az állát a férfi vállára tette.

Lan Zhan magához ölelte, óvatosan a hátára tette a kezét és simogatni kezdte. Így ültek egy darabig, amíg Lan Zhan lassan le nem húzta Wei Wuxian válláról a könnyű ruhát, felfedve a hófehér bőrét, majd ki nem bontotta utána a társa ébenfekete haját.

Wei Wuxian tudta, hogy nem látja az arcát. Máskor még csak bele sem pirult ilyen dolgokba, de most a szíve őrülten kezdett verni, és nem csak a vágytól, hanem az aggodalomtól is, hogy esetleg Lan Zhan nem fogja elengedni ez alkalommal.

Lassan elhúzódott, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

\- Lan Zhan… - kezdte, de nem volt ideje befejezni. A férfi közelebb hajolt és megcsókolta, de olyan szenvedéllyel, ahogy csak kivételes alkalmakkor szokta. Csoda, hogy Wei Wuxian szinte elolvadt tőle és akaratlanul is a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karjait és hagyta magát hátradönteni a földre?

Lan Zhan fölötte térdelt, aztán ahogy még jobban elmélyítette a csókot, a medencéjét Wei Wuxianéra helyezte, hogy még közelebb érezze magát hozzá. Egyik karjával a földön támaszkodott, a másik keze a párja nyakán és mellkasán vándorolt.

Ő tényleg vigyázni akart a gyermekre. Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad, és minél előbb le kéne állítani Lan Zhant, hogy szegényt ne is ámítsa… de már a csókjától is teljesen elgyengült, a teste önkénytelenül is az esze ellen fordult és vágyott Lan Zhanra.

Amikor végre eltávolodtak ajkaik egymástól, Wei Wuxiannak csak egy gyors levegővételre volt ideje, többre nem, mert Lan Zhan követelőzőn mart újra az ajkaira. Érezte, hogy Lan Zhan teste megremeg a kezei alatt. Öntudatlanul kezdte lefejteni Lan Zhan felsőtestéről a ruhát, vagy legalábbis lejjebb húzni a vállairól. Csak akkor jött rá mit tesz, amikor Lan Zhan legközelebb a nyakához hajolt és ott kezdte harapdálni.

Elfojtott egy nyögést és összeszorította a combjait. Nem engedheti, hogy ez folytatódjon. A gyerek érdekében. A gyereknek nem eshet baja az ő felelőtlensége és vágya miatt.

\- Lan Zhan… - a hangja nem tűnt többnek elfúló sóhajnál – Lan Zhan… nem… ne csináljuk most ezt…

Lan Zhan felnézett az arcára és csak bámult pár pillanatig. Aztán feltérdelt és Wei Wuxian alsóbb ruhái felé nyúlt. Amaz sietve felült és elkapta a kezét.

\- Nem…nem arra gondoltam, hogy az előjátékot hagyjuk ki… az egészet… kérlek, Lan Zhan…

A hangja nem tűnt túl meggyőzőnek. A teste felhevült, a nyakán pedig még bizseregtek a harapásnyomok, amiket a férfi hagyott. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna hagynia, hogy eddig eljussanak…

Ahogy Lan Zhan szemébe nézett, látszólag kifejezéstelen volt. Igyekezett elrejteni, de csalódott és értetlen volt, amihez még mindig hozzájött a vágy, ami az előbb lángolt fel mindkettejükben.

\- …miért? – kérdezte Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian átgondolta a választ már korábban. Azt nem mondhatja, hogy fáj valamije, mert Lan Zhan elküldi az egyik gyógyítóhoz, aki, amikor górcső alá veszi, rájön, hogy mi is a helyzet. Azt sem mondhatja, hogy nincs kedve, mert azzal Lan Zhant bántaná meg – még soha nem volt olyan, hogy ne lett volna kedve, attól függetlenül, hogy mennyi időt hagytak Wei Wuxiannak egy-egy nehezebb alkalom után a gyógyulásra. Egyiküknek sem számított, hogy amikor nekikezdenek, fáj-e.

Tehát mi volt a legmeggyőzőbb válasz? Elmondani az igazságot, talán. De Wei Wuxian előbb mindenképpen ellenőriztetni akarta magát Wen Ninggel.

\- Megbeszéltem Sizhuivel, hogy találkozunk – mondta – nem tudom, mennyire lenne szerencsés, ha így találna minket.

Halvány mosolyt öltött az arcára és végighúzta az ujját Lan Zhan orrának hegyén. A férfi nem szólt semmit, visszahúzta a vállára a ruháját, a tekintete mintha azt üzente volna, nem hisz neki. Wei Wuxian mosolya egy pillanatra eltűnt, az ajkába harapott aztán közelebb hajolt és megcsókolta Lan Zhant. Neki sem esett jól, hogy hazudnia kellett, és hogy csalódást okozott neki.

\- Tudod, hogy mennyire szeretlek~

\- Mennyire? – kérdezett vissza.

\- Elmondhatatlanul – suttogta Wei Wuxian egy újabb apró csók kíséretében, aztán lassan felállt a helyéről és visszahúzta magára a lecsúszott ruhadarabokat. Felvette a földről a vörös szalagját és a fogai közé vette, amíg újra fel nem kötötte vele a haját.

Lan Zhan követte a tekintetével minden mozdulatát, de néma maradt és Wei Wuxian nehéz szívvel hagyta ott a jingshiben. Meg kellett találnia Lan Sizhuit, hogy ne legyen teljesen alaptalan a hazugsága – arról nem is szólva, hogy Wen Ning bármelyik órában visszatérhetett Felhőzugba. Vele pedig minél korábban akart találkozni, hogy megbeszélhessék mi is a teendő, hogy biztonságban tartsák Lan Zhan születendő gyermekét.


	9. Chapter 9

A Szellem Generális hazatértének híre megelőzte őt magát. Még mérföldekre volt, amikor Wei Wuxian megtudta, hogy hamarosan ideér. Izgatottan rágta a szája szélét az étkezés alatt, Lan Zhan mellett. Wei Wuxian ugyan megjegyezte, de nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget, hogy a párja még a szokottnál is hallgatagabb volt. Azt sem vette észre, hogy Lan Xichen is sűrűn pislant feléjük, halálos nyugalommal az arcán, de azért mégis aggódva. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki Wei Wuxianon kívül meg tudta állapítani ránézésre, ha valami baja volt a testvérének. Igaz, most nem csak Wangjit figyelte, hanem egyúttal Wei Wuxian gyomra környékét is viszonylag hosszan bámulta egy alkalommal.

De, mint tudvalevő, Wei Wuxian ébersége éppen mély álmát aludta, így semmit nem vett észre ezekből. A férfi csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy fogja elmondani a titkát Wen Ningnek és vajon Wen Ning mit fog hozzá szólni… és hogy alkalomadtán tud-e segíteni is neki.

Fél kezét a hasán tartotta végig evés közben, a másikkal pedig komótosan lapátolta magába a levest. Most kivételesen nem sietett el semmit, így is halálra unta magát ezen a helyen és semmi ötlete nem volt, mit csinálhatna miközben várakozik. Még akkor is ott ült, amikor szinte az összes tanítvány és vén elhagyta az étkezőt. Egyedül Lan Zhan maradt mellette udvariasságból. Nem szólt egy szót sem, kibámult a szemben lévő ablakon és úgy tűnt, igencsak elgondolkodott.

Csend honolt a teremben, amit csak Wei Wuxian kanalának koccanása szakította csak meg. Odakint hirtelen zsivaj támadt, ami egyre közeledett a bejárat felé. Wei Wuxian hirtelen felpattant a befejezetlen ebédje mellől, hogy jobban kilásson az ablakon. Lan Zhan vetett rá egy rosszalló pillantást, de nem szólta meg miatta.

Ahogy Wei Wuxian számította, tényleg a Szellem Generális, Wen Ning tért vissza. Fehér, vörös, lila és arany kultivátorruhákban lévő fiatalok vették körbe, kérdezgették a kalandjairól és közben vigyorogtak, mint a vadalma. Wen Ning bátortalanul mosolygott a tanítványok gyűrűjében és válaszolgatott nekik, amint abbahagyták a beszédet egy pillanatra, hogy lélegzetet vegyenek. Sizhui és Jingyi a közvetlen közelében voltak – Jin Ling távolabbról, összefont karokkal követte Wen Ninget.

Wei Wuxian is legszívesebben rohant volna, hogy ő is kiöntse a lelkét a barátjának, de tudta, hogy illendő lenne előbb hagyni, hogy kiszórakozza magát a fiatalabbakkal.

Visszahuppant a helyére és gyorsan bekanalazta a maradék, immár kihűlt levesét. Amint végzett, az étkező ajtaja résnyire kinyílt, majd Lan Xichen kukkantott be rajta. Amikor látta, hogy még mindketten odabent vannak, elmosolyodott és belépett. Egyenesen feléjük tartott, majd leült velük szemben.

\- Wei úrfi, Wangji – köszöntötte őket kedvesen, majd miután mindegyikük felé bólintott, az arca komollyá változott.

Wei Wuxiannak nem kellett sok ész ahhoz, hogy kitalálja, miről is lesz szó. Lan Zhan arcára pillantott, a férfi finoman összevonta a szemöldökét. Lan Xichen előbb az öccsére, aztán Wei Wuxianra nézett. Utóbbi keze önkénytelenül is visszavándorolt a hasára. Lan Xichen ajkai elnyíltak erre, de nem tett megjegyzést, csak felpillantott a szemükbe.

\- Sejthetitek, miért jöttem – kezdte – Gusu keleti határában furcsa alakok tűntek fel, azt rebesgetik róluk, hogy démoni kultivátorok…

\- Ha megengedhető a hiányom, elmehetünk nyomozni utánuk – ajánlotta fel nyugodt hangon Lan Wangji.

Lan Xichen ajkai kedves mosolyra húzódtak, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, már küldtem másokat a keleti határhoz. Más feladatom van a számodra – felelte Lan Xichen – Nem is értem, hogy nem jutott eddig eszembe… csak egyetlen klán van, ami kardszellemeket használ, hogy növelje a klánjuk erejét… nem is lehetetlen, hogy pont közülük származik a támadónk.

\- Nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy a Nie klán állna a háttérben – jegyezte meg Wei Wuxian – és hogy érted, hogy Lan Zhan számára? Én nem tarthatok vele, vagy mire célzol?

Lan Xichen nyugodtan felé fordult, és már szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám a testvére megelőzte.

\- Nem biztos, hogy Nie Huaisang tud a dologról – mondta Lan Zhan – talán néhány tanítvány az…

\- Tanítványok is kaphatnak kardszellemet? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian. Nem kapott választ a kérdésére, de úgy sejtette, még később is kihúzhatja Lan Xichenből, miért van ennyire az ellen, hogy Lan Zhannal tartson az utazások során – úgy tudtam, csak a klánvezetők… Huaisang még tart is a kardszellemektől. Talán már senkinek nem is engedi, hogy ilyen kardot hordjon magánál a klánjában.

\- Tehát valaki másolja a módszereiket – állapította meg Lan Zhan.

Lan Xichen bólintott.

\- Nagy valószínűséggel. Arra kérlek, menj el Qinghébe, Wangji, és nyomozz úgy, hogy senkinek nem árulod el a látogatás valódi célját. Nem tudhatjuk, ki az ellenség és mit akar pontosan.

Lan Zhan komolyan bólintott. Titkolózás… nem épp a Lan klán módszerei közé tartozott. Lan Xichen pedig azt is tudta, hogy Lan Zhan inkább marad csendben, minthogy hazudjon…

\- És miért csak Lan Zhan menjen? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian újra összefont karokkal – már tudjuk, hogy nem engem keresnek. Miért ne mehetnék? Nie Huaisang jó barátom és lehetne okom meglátogatni emiatt…

\- Wei úrfi – szólt szelíden Lan Xichen – te tudod a legjobban, hogy amilyen ügyefogyottnak tűnik Nie Huaisang, pont olyan rafinált is. Én óvatos lennék vele.

Wei Wuxian oldalra döntötte a fejét. Ezzel egyet kellett, hogy értsen, de a kérdésére még mindig nem érkezett válasz.

\- Bátyám – Lan Zhan óvatosan szólalt meg – miért nem akarod, hogy Wei Ying velem jöjjön?

Lan Xichen ajkai elnyíltak, de nem szólalt meg azonnal, pár pillanatig még gondolkodott a válaszon.

\- Nos… - Wei Wuxian szemébe nézett, és mindentudó, meleg szemeivel mintha üzenni akart volna valamit – az nyilván az ő döntése, hogy veled tart-e – még mindig nem válaszolt, de ahogy a tekintete Wangjira villant, biztosak lehettek benne, hogy nem is fog – Remélem minél hamarabb el tudtok indulni – mondta, majd felállt – további kellemes időtöltést.

Wei Wuxian tisztelete jeléül fejet hajtott, majd némán figyelte hogyan távozik a klánvezér. Óvatosan megérintette a hasát. Lehetséges lenne, hogy tud róla…? De mégis honnan…? Talán érzi a hasában felgyülemlett sötét energiát és emiatt aggódik?

Lan Zhanra pillantott, a mufurc arcára, ami még mindig a bejárat felé fordult. Ideje lenne már lassan elmondani neki…

\- Befejezted? – kérdezte Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian tálkájára mutatva. Amaz felébredt a tűnődéséből és gyorsan bólintott.

A férfi elvette a tálkáját, majd felállt és elvitte, hogy elmossa. Pár pillanat múlva visszatért és megvárta, amíg Wei Wuxian feltápászkodik a földről. Akkor mélyen a szemébe nézett, a tekintete bizonytalan volt.

\- Miért félt téged ennyire a bátyám? – kérdezte.

Wei Wuxian tudta, mire gondol. Azt hitte, valamit eltitkol előle, talán valami sérülést, betegséget, vagy sokkal komolyabb dolgot és aggódni kezdett miatta. És jól hitte, hogy eltitkol valamit. Wei Wuxian kinyúlt és megérintette az arcát. Megsimogatta a hüvelykujjával és lágyan mosolygott. Hamarosan elmondhatja neki…

\- Őszintén, fogalmam sincs, Lan Zhan… de nincs oka arra, hogy aggódjon vagy féltsen. Nincs semmi baj.

Lan Zhan tekintete kétkedő volt, de Wei Wuxian nem akarta hagyni, hogy sokat töprengjen ezen.

\- Szóval, mikor indulunk Qinghébe? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

\- Amikor készen állsz.

\- Hm… talán holnap reggel?

\- De akkor korán.

Wei Wuxian győzedelmesen vigyorgott azon, hogy sikerült időt nyernie és előtte állt az egész este, hogy Wen Ninggel beszélhessen. Lábujjhegyre állt és gyors csókot lehelt a társa ajkaira. Lan Zhan megszorította a kezét és lenézett Wei Wuxian csillogó szemeibe.

\- Szeretlek…

Wei Wuxian mosolya még szélesebb lett és gyors puszit nyomott az arcára.

\- El sem hinnéd, én mennyire szeretlek, édes Lan Zhanom…

Amint kiértek az étkezőből, Wei Wuxian elengedte a karját és miután körbenézett, halvány mosollyal pillantott fel Lan Zhanra. Itt volt az ideje megkeresni Wen Ninget.

\- Még van egy kis elintéznivalóm… - mondta – de aztán csak veled töltöm az időmet, megígérem.

Lan Zhan némán bólintott, ám nem mozdult mellőle. Wei Wuxian két ujja közé csippentette a férfi arcát és kuncogott, halkan megjegyezve, hogy Hanguang Junnak mennyire jól állna, ha többet mosolyogna. Aztán újból elköszönt és jókedvűen elsétált.

Szerencsére Wen Ninget immár a fiatalok gyűrűje nélkül találta egy fa árnyékában ücsörögni. Valószínleg órájuk volt, így ott kellet hagyniuk a híres Szellem Generálist egy kis időre. Wei Wuxian hatalmas vigyorral az arcán közeledett felé, és amikor Wen Ning észrevette őt, mosolyogva felállt és fejet hajtott. Wei Wuxian egy sétára invitálta, miközben megbeszélték a velük történt újdonságokat, Wen Ning mesélt az utazásairól és Wei Wuxiant is a kultiváló feladatokról kérdezte, és azt sem hagyhatta ki, hogy hogy mennek a dolgaik Hanguang Junnal.

Séta közben pedig Wei Wuxian kivezette Felhőzugból, mélyen a környező erdőkbe. Okát nem mondta meg, de Wen Ning sem kérdezett rá, noha különösnek találta a tényt, hogy egyre messzebb csatangoltak ösvények nélküli erdőkben, messzire Felhőzugtól.

Amikor végre megálltak, a nap már lemenőben volt. Wen Ning furcsán nézte Wei Wuxiant aki összefonta maga előtt a karjait és egy ideje már néma volt.

\- Wei úrfi…

\- El kell mondanom neked valamit, Wen Ning – kezdte Wei Wuxian, nem nézve fel az egyik sziklán növő fehér vadvirágról – amit nem mondhattam ott, Felhőzug határain belül.

Wen Ning kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, sötét szemei érdeklődve, ugyanakkor aggódva csillogtak.

\- Te értesz az orvosláshoz, igaz?

\- Amennyit a nővéremtől ellestem… - felelte Wen Ning, a szemei csak még jobban elkerekedtek az aggodalomtól – Wei úrfi, mi a baj?

Wei Wuxian végre felemelte a fejét és az égre nézett, ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

\- Nem, Wen Ning, baj az egyáltalán nincs, sőt…

Wen Ning most már tényleg össze volt zavarodva. Figyelte a volt mesterét, akit olyan régóta ismert, mégsem tudott most semmit sem leolvasni az arcáról, nem tudta hogyan segíthetne ő az orvosi képességeivel, amikor nem volt baj, nem tudta, miért nem mondhat el valamit a Lan klántagok előtt…

Wei Wuxian boldognak tűnt. Az arca ragyogott a lemenő nap faágak között leszűrődő fényében, a hajába és bő ruháiba belekapott a szél, és tényleg úgy tűnt, mint akinek semmi baja nincs. De valaminek mégiscsak kellett lennie, ha így félrehívta…

\- Wen Ning – szólt végül Wei Wuxian, amikor kinyitotta a szemét – mi ketten tudjuk a legjobban, hogy mennyi mindenre lehet a démoni energiát használni… akár még csodát is tehetünk vele.

Wen Ning bólintott, és csendben várta, hogy folytassa.

\- Nekem sikerült vele elérnem, hogy Lan Zhan gyermeke megfoganjon bennem.

Wen Ning hamuszürke arca, mintha elsápadt volna. Ajkai elnyíltak és hátrahőkölt. Wei Wuxian lágyan mosolygott, összefont karjait lassan leengedte a hasára.

\- Még nem látszik semmi… de mégis, Wen Ning… én tudom, hogy itt van bennem…

A Szellem Generális még mindig megrökönyödve nézett, és a tekintetét Wei Wuxian gyomrára szegezve lassan közelebb lépett. Meglepett volt, mégis lenyűgözték, és izgatott boldogságtól ragyogó szemekkel nézte a férfi dereka táját. Wei Wuxian kioldotta az övét, a ruhája lecsúszott a válláról, és szétnyitotta a derekáig.

\- Wen Ning, szeretném, ha megvizsgálnál.

Wen Ning közelebb lépett és lehajolt, hogy közelebbről szemlélje meg régi gazdája lapos hasát. Érzékelte a démoni energiát, ami odabent áramlott, holt szemeivel szinte látta is a sötét kavargását, ugyanakkor nem látott át a feketeségen. Felpillantott Wei Wuxian büszke csillogással teli szemeibe.

\- M-Megérinthetem? – kérdezte Wen Ning, a hangja remegett.

Wei Wuxian bólintott. Wen Ning óvatosan kinyúlt és hideg kezét összezárt ujjakkal Wei Wuxian hasára fektette. A férfi testén enyhe fájdalom futott végig, de nem olyan erősen, mint amikor tiszta démoni energiával értek hozzá. Hát persze… hiszen Wen Ningben testében is nagy mennyiségű démoni energia volt.

Wen Ning észrevette, hogy az érintésétől megremegett, bár ő csak azt hitte, hogy hideg a keze. Látta a Wei Wuxian bőrébe karcolt jeleket és összevonta a szemöldökét. Termékenység? Védelem? Démoni energia kordában tartása? Látszólag mindenre felkészült. De tényleg volt odabent valami?

Hirtelen szétnyitotta az ujjait a hasán, rést vágva ezzel a bőre alatt kavargó démoni energiában. Csak egy pillanatra sikerült odabentre pillantania, mert amint az ujjai szétváltak, Wei Wuxian fájdalmasan felkiáltott és hátraugrott, karjaival védelmezőn átölelve a hasát.

Wen Ning lehajtott fejjel állt fel.

\- Ezt… ezt többé ne csináld… - kérte Wei Wuxian, ahogy szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt – ne bántsd…

Wen Ning felemelte a karjait és a fejét rázta.

\- Nem, nem bántottam! Csak szétnyitottam, hogy lássam, valóban van-e valami odabent… a méhed fala már rendbe is jött, csak egy pillanat volt az egész…

Wei Wuxian az ajkába harapott. A testén remegés futott végig. A fájdalom már teljesen eltűnt, de aggódott és ugyanakkor vonakodott újból közelebb lépni Wen Ninghez.

\- És… mit láttál odabent?

Wen Ning elmosolyodott. Hamuszürke arcára mintha vitt volna egy kis színt a boldogsága, és a lemenő nap sárga sugarai egészen élővé változtatták a bőrszínét.

\- Egy gyermeket – mondta mosolyogva – gratulálok, Wei úrfi.

Wei Wuxian egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán boldogan mosolyodott el újra a megerősítés hallatán. Lenézett a hasára és megsimogatta.

\- Én tudtam… mindig tudtam, hogy ott van… - suttogta.

Wen Ning továbbra is mosolygott, tekintete újra levándorolt az arcáról a hasára.

\- Mióta? És Hanguang Jun tud róla? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Nagyjából egy hónapja… és nem, nem tud. Még várom, hogy eljöjjön a megfelelő pillanat amikor elmondhatom neki… felmerült néhány… _dolog, _amik jelenleg lekötik a figyelmét.

\- Gondolod, hogy örülni fog, amikor elmondod neki? – kérdezte Wen Ning mosolyogva.

\- Mindenképpen! – felelte Wei Wuxian – Az ifjú Lan örököst hordozom… ha ellene is van a démoni energiának, majd megpuhítom.

Wen Ning mosolyogva bólintott. Afelől nem volt kétsége, hogy Hanguang Jun örülni fog a hírnek. Ahogy tovább nézte Wei Wuxian hasát, amit az említett lassan újra eltakart és megkötötte az övét maga előtt, a mosolya lassan elhalványult és oldalra döntött fejjel mérte végig a volt gazdáját.

\- Wei úrfi… ez mégiscsak démoni energia…

Wei Wuxian bólintott.

\- Kilenc hónapig kell magadban hordoznod ilyen mennyiségű démoni energiát… el fog torzítani… - jegyezte meg, a hangja aggódóvá vált – eltorzul a személyiséged és a tested is tőle…

\- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan nehéz lesz. Wen Ning, köszönöm, hogy aggódsz, de már nincs lehetőség a visszafordulásra – mondta, és dacosan összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Megbántva érezte magát, hogy Wen Ning nem képes örülni.

Wen Ning megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem… nem azt mondom, hogy ne hozd őt világra… én is olyan boldog vagyok, akárcsak te, hogy Hanguang Jun gyermekét hordozod… csak azt akarom mondani, hogy veszélyes lesz az elkövetkezendő nyolc hónap a számodra. A tested le fog gyengülni, minél inkább közeledsz a végéhez… ki tudja, mire az idő eljön, talán már elég erőd sem lesz ahhoz, hogy…

\- Wen Ning! – Wei Wuxian hangja élesen hasította keresztül a levegőt és Wen Ning azonnal elhallgatott – Nem akarok ilyen dolgokra gondolni. Világra fogom hozni ezt a gyermeket, még hozzá élve, ha törik, ha szakad, érted?

Wen Ning az ajkába harapott és hallgatott egy kis ideig. Talán Wei Wuxian már tisztában volt a veszélyekkel… ha pedig nem…

\- Wei úrfi…

\- Képes vagyok rá – jelentette ki Wei Wuxian – én vagyok a Yiling Pátriárka – megeresztett egy széles mosolyt – téged is visszahoztalak az életbe, pedig senki nem hitte, hogy sikerülhet. Pont én ne tudjam megszülni a gyermekemet?

Az ajkába harapott. Bármennyire is nem akarta, Wen Ning szavainak súlya eljutott hozzá, aggodalmat és félelmet ébresztett benne. Összefonta maga előtt a karjait és megrázta a fejét. Határozottnak kellett maradnia, és hinnie önmagában.

\- Wen Ning… tudnál majd segíteni… az elkövetkezendő hónapokban? – kérdezte óvatosan – Biztonságban akarom tudni ezt a gyermeket… nem szabad, hogy bármi baja essen.

Wen Ning megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt.

\- Segítek, amennyit tudok, Wei úrfi, bármibe is kerüljön.

\- És ne beszélj erről a dologról senkinek, megértetted?

\- Megértettem.

Wei Wuxian még kérdezett néhány dolgot, hogy vigyázhatna jobban magára, és Wen Ningtől azt a választ kapta, hogy mivel még nem tudják, hogy „mennyit bír" Wei Wuxian méhe, a legjobb lenne, ha Felhőzugban maradna és nem utazgatna mindenfelé Lan Zhannal. Wei Wuxian ezt határozottan megtagadta és megmondta, hogy az utazás még nem ártott senkinek. Azt viszont megígérhette Wen Ningnek, hogy megpróbál minél több csatából kimaradni, távol marad a gonosz szellemektől és hogy Lan Zhannal hanyagolják az éjszakai kalandjaikat.

Mire mindezzel végeztek, már jócskán besötétedett. A hold fényénél botorkáltak vissza Felhőzug határain belülre és köszöntek el egymástól. Wei Wuxian képtelen volt még visszatérni Lan Zhanhoz. Túlságosan nyomasztották a hallottak, a gyermekre és a rá fenyegető veszélyek és inkább csak céltalanul sétálgatott a kihalt ösvényeken. Nem érezte magát fáradtnak, vagy álmosnak, az idő múlását sem érzékelte magában. A tényeket vizsgálgatta, forgatta magában, próbálva feldolgozni a hallottakat. És minél többet gondolkodott, annál inkább meggyőzte magát, hogy nincs miért aggódni, hiszen sikerülnie kell neki.

Amint végzett a belső vívódásával, a lelke szinte teljesen lenyugodott. Már nem volt feldúlt, és képes volt élvezni az éjszakai szellőt az arcán. Visszaindult Lan Zhan jingshije felé és amikor odaért, meglepve vette észre a fehér ruhás alakot, aki a bejárat előtt állt.

Közelebb sétált és szorosan megölelte Lan Zhant, aki azonnal a karjába zárta.

\- Aggódtál, hogy merre vagyok? – kérdezte halkan, apró mosollyal.

\- Sehol nem találtalak – felelte Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian halkan kuncogott és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy megpuszilja Lan Zhan állát.

\- De most már itt vagyok…

Lan Zhan bólintott, összefont karjait Wei Wuxian dereka körül lassan leengedte és megcsókolta a társa homlokát.

\- Itt vagy… - ismételte suttogta.

Wei Wuxian boldogan bólintott és kézen fogta. Most, hogy Lan Zhan oldalán volt, újra derűsen látta a gyermekük jövőjét.

\- Gyere, menjünk be.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddig lehunyt szemmel játszotta a Lan Zhantól hallott jól ismert dallamot, ám most kinyitotta a szemét, hogy a férfi arcára nézzen. Nyugodt volt, a vonásai megenyhültek és mintha még apró mosoly is megjelent volna a szája sarkában.

Egyenletes léptekkel vezette Kicsi Almát az úton, Wei Wuxian a szamár hátán ült és őt figyelve fuvolázott. Volt valami a helyzetben, amitől az utazásukat most sokkal kellemesebbnek érezte, mint általában, pedig máskor is szokott játszani Kicsi Alma hátán, hogy ne legyen olyan unalmas az utazás. Most valahogy nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy hamarosan már nem kettesben lesznek. Pár év múlva talán már hárman fognak Kicsi Almával nagy kalandokra indulni.

Wei Wuxian szinte látta maga előtt a kicsi, hosszú, fekete hajú gyermeket, aki ragyogó szemekkel, fehér homlokpánttal ül előtte a szamáron és boldogan néz fel rá. Akkor Wei Wuxian megsimogatná a fejét és rámosolyognának Lan Zhanra, aki közelebb lépne, lehúzná Wei Wuxiant egy hosszú csókra, majd felemelné a gyermeket és a nyakába ültetné, úgy folytatnák az utat.

Azt kívánta, bár már átélhetné ezt a pillanatot. Úgy érezte, ahogy az idő telik, úgy lesz ő is egyre türelmetlenebb és izgatottabb. Vajon milyen lesz a kicsi Lan gyermek? Tehetséges kultivátor? Minden bizonyára… hisz Lan Zhan az apja.

A dal lassan véget ért és Wei Wuxian leengedte a fuvoláját. Egyik kezét a hasára csúsztatta, a másikkal játékosan megveregette Kicsi Alma nyakát. Kellett egy kicsit győzködnie Lan Zhant, hogy őt is hozzák… de megérte, mert legalább nem kellett gyalogolnia. A csacsi is varázslatos módon engedelmeskedett Lan Zhannak, még alma sem kellett hozzá, hogy mozgásra bírják.

A fehér ruhás kultivátor visszapillantott a társára, mire Wei Wuxian elvigyorodott.

\- Fáj? – kérdezte, lepillantva Wei Wuxian hasára.

Wei Wuxian lassan leengedte a kezét és megrázta a fejét.

\- Ha bármi baj van, tudod, hogy megállhatunk…

\- Drága Lan Zhan – kuncogott Wei Wuxian – nincs semmi baj, de köszönöm, hogy aggódsz.

Lan Zhan elfordította a fejét, tekintetét előre szegezte, az útra. Nem szólt többet, bár nem hitt teljesen neki. Nem volt teljesen ostoba, észrevette, hogy a párja mostanában különösen viselkedik; kezdve attól, hogy nem engedte, hogy _úgy_ érintse meg, sokat hallgatott a gondolataiba merülve, ráadásul a bátyja is olyan furcsa… eddig egyáltalán nem akarta megakadályozni, hogy Wei Yinggel együtt utazzon. Olyan érzése volt, mintha mindenkit beavattak volna egy nagy titokba, csak őt nem.

Kiértek az erdőből, amiben haladtak és egy puszta szélére érkeztek. Tőlük nem túl messze szürke város falai emelkedtek, a bejárat fölött a Nie klán szürke zászlójával. Wei Wuxian lecsusszant Kicsi Alma hátáról és Lan Zhan oldalán folytatta az utat egészen a városkapuig.

Belépve azonnal sürgő-forgó embertömeg fogadta őket, az út szélén árusok standjai álltak, kínálgatva mindenféle hasznos és kevésbé hasznos dolgot kultivátoroknak és közembereknek. Lan Zhan kevésbé fordított erre figyelmet, mint a párja. Ő lassú léptekkel haladt, leginkább istállót keresve Kicsi Almának, mivel nem volt benne biztos, hogy a Nie klán otthonánál van egy. Wei Wuxian vele ellentétben kíváncsian forgatta a fejét, nézte a gyümölcsöket, amiknek láttán összefutott a szájában a nyál, az út melletti borozók pedig befelé csábították. Olyan rég volt, hogy alkoholt ivott…

Az egyik ház lépcsője előtt egy mosolygós lány árulta a portékáit, nagy hangon tudatva az arra járókkal mit is találhatnak nála. Amikor Lan Zhan előtte haladt el, a lány megszólította:

\- Maga, kultivátor úr! – mutatott rá, mire Lan Zhan lelassította a lépteit és rápillantott, de nem állt meg – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó érzéke van az ékszerekhez! Vigyen haza a feleségének egy szerencsetalizmánt, amit nyakláncként hordhat! Nálam biztosan talál kedvére valót az úr!

Lan Zhan arca mintha halvány vörös árnyalatot vett volna fel a szavai hallatán. Hátrapillantott a „feleségére," aki pár lépéssel mögötte jött, és mindent tisztán hallott. Most alig tudta elfojtani a nevetését. Lan Zhan a szemét forgatta és már ment volna tovább, amikor észre kellett vennie, hogy Wei Wuxian tényleg odament a lányhoz, széles mosollyal az arcán.

\- Ha már ő nem is, én körülnéznék – mondta a lánynak, aki végigmutatott a portékáin.

Tényleg volt ott minden. Talizmánok, bojtjaik a szivárvány minden színében pompáztak, voltak nyakláncok és karkötők fűzve színes kövekből, és néhány egyszerűbb, érméből készült nyaklánc, melyeken különféle nyomatok voltak.

Wei Wuxian végignézett a kirakodott sokaságon, nem igazán keresett semmi konkrétat. Egyszerűen érdekelődött és kíváncsi volt, vajon megtetszik-e neki valami.

A tekintete megakadt az egyik nyakláncon, aminek érméjére felhőminta volt nyomva, a közepe pedig ki volt lyukasztva. Igazi szerencseamulett volt, amit a nyakában hordhatott az ember… ráadásul a Lan klán szimbólumával.

Felemelte, forgatta, nézegette, tűnődve, hogy vajon mit kezdhetne vele. Lan Zhan nem hordaná, ebben biztos volt. Magának minek, ennyire azért nem akarja hirdetni, kihez is tartozik… akkor talán… hm…

A megoldás egyszerűségén majdnem hangosan felnevetett. Hát hogyne… kis csinosítás és védelmező spirituális energia az amulettbe, ami képes megvédeni egy kicsi embert a gonosz lényektől és a démoni energiától… hasonlót készített Jin Lingnek is, amikor egyhónapos lett…

Világ boldogjaként vette meg az amulettet és rohant vissza Lan Zhanhoz, aki kíváncsian pillantott a tenyerében fekvő érmére.

\- Felhőmintás – jegyezte meg, majd felnézett Wei Wuxian ragyogó szemeibe – mihez fogsz vele kezdeni?

\- Majd meglátod – jött a válasz és Wei Wuxian szinte ugrándozva indult tovább az úton Nie Huaisang háza felé.

Úgy érezte, most egy jó ideig nem szegheti kedvét semmi. Ez a kicsi amulett volt az első dolog, amit kifejezetten a gyermekének vett. Ez lesz az első ajándéka számára, amint megszületett. Lenézett a tenyerében lévő érmére, majd a mellkasához szorította.

_Annyira szeretnélek már a karjaimban tartani. Hamarosan apu is tudni fog rólad… meglátod majd milyen boldogok leszünk mindannyian._

A Nie klán háza a város közepén volt, így nem keveset kellett sétálniuk a hatalmas, nyüzsgő városban. Nie Huaisang klánvezér nem értett a kultiváláshoz – ami azt illeti, más vezetői szerepekre sem volt igazán alkalmas, mégis, a járókelőnek tátva maradt a szája a kereskedelem gazdagságán.

Wei Wuxian a ruhájába rejtette az amulettet amint megálltak a klánvezér háza előtt. Nem csak Huaisang élt itt, a legközelebbi családtagok és szolgálók is. Amikor megálltak a jókora kapun belül az udvaron, egy szolga azonnal eléjük jött és elvezette Kicsi Almát. Lan Zhan, ismerve a járást, belépett a szürke bikás zászlókkal díszített házba.

A főcsarnokban, ahol a klánvezér szokott üldögélni, Huaisangon kívül senki nem volt. A kinyíló ajtóra felemelte a legyezőjét az arca elé, és valamit észrevétlenül próbált az ölébe csúsztatni az asztalról. Wei Wuxian csak egy pillanatra látta, de úgy hitte, valamiféle könyv, vagy füzet lehet.

Huaisang összevont szemöldökkel nézett a belépőkre. Lan Zhan meghajolt tisztelete jeléül, mire ő is észbe kapott, összecsukta a legyezőjét és ő is gyorsan meghajolt a második Lan mester előtt. A füzet kiesett az öléből és a földre zuhant. Huaisang elvörösödött és a lábával próbálta visszahúzni az asztala takarásába. Wei Wuxian úgy sejtette, valami erotikus könyv lehetett.

\- Hanguang Jun…! És Wei testvér…! Micsoda meglepetés! – mondta, majd sietve lesétált az emelvénye lépcsőin a régi ismerőseihez – Minek köszönhetem e kellemes meglepetést?

\- Éjszakai vadászat – felelte feszült arccal Lan Zhan. Hát hogyne… ritka kivételektől eltekintve nem hazudott.

Wei Wuxiannak nagyon kellett erőlködnie, hogy ne forgassa a szemét. Éjszakai vadászat? A Nie klán területén? Jobb ürüggyel nem tudott előállni? Emlékezett, amikor még a mocsarakban lakott és egyszer Yilingben összetalálkozott Lan Zhannal… akkor is ezt a választ adta erre a kérdésre, pedig akkoriban egyszerűen látni akarta Wei Wuxiant… és ha lehet, visszacsábítani Gusuba.

Nie Huaisang felvonta a szemöldökét a válasz hallatán, de nem kérdezett semmit. Lan Zhan rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta, nem csoda, hogy nem mert újabb kérdéseket feltenni. Csak nehogy rájöjjön, hogy a klánjára gyanakszanak a kardszellem támadását illetően… Nie klánvezér bár szerencsétlennek is tűnt, rendkívül okos volt.

\- Akkor hát előkészíttetek nektek két… - Lan Zhan tekintete megvillant - …egy szobát – fejezte be Huaisang, újból a legyezője mögé bújva. – Hamarosan vacsorázunk, addig kérlek, helyezzétek kényelembe magatokat!

Huaisang az egyik ajtóra mutatott, ami az étkezőbe vezetett, majd ő maga egy másik apró ajtón keresztül eltűnt. Lan Zhan követte a mutatott irányt és megfontolt léptekkel sétált át a másik terembe, ahol helyet foglalt az egyik asztalnál. Wei Wuxian leült mellé egy másikhoz és a társára pillantott.

\- Lan Zhan – szólította meg halkan – ne légy ennyire merev.

A férfi felé fordult, mire Wei Wuxian sóhajtott és felkelt a helyéről, majd átmászott Lan Zhan mögé, ahol feltérdelt és masszírozni kezdte a párja vállait. Lan Zhan értetlen tekintettel nézett vissza rá, majd előre fordult, szemeit lehunyta és jóleső sóhaj szakadt fel belőle. Wei Wuxian kuncogott és előrehajolt, hogy gyors puszit nyomjon a puha arcára.

\- Izgulsz? – kérdezte suttogva Wei Wuxian, aztán halkan folytatta a nevetést – Ne félj, bármire is derüljön fény, én ott leszek, hogy megvédjelek.

Lan Zhan felhorkant, de nem nyitotta ki a szemeit. Nem hagyta, hogy ennyi megzavarja a nyugalmát. Bár Wei Wuxian érintése inkább volt izgató általában, de mégis tudta, hogy érjen el olyan hatást, hogy megnyugtassa feszült szerelmét.

Átölelte a nyakát és az állát Lan Zhan vállára helyezte. A halántékát nekidöntötte Lan Zhan fejének és mélyen beszívta a férfi illatát.

\- Viselkedj – szólt Lan Zhan, bár a hangja nem igazán volt megrovó. Wei Wuxian tudta is, hogy élvezte a helyzetet, mégis tisztában volt az etikettel. Elengedte a nyakát, de még nyomott egy gyors puszit az arcára, mielőtt visszaült a helyére.

Amint kényelmesen helyet foglalt, kezeivel pedig megtámaszkodott a térdén, Nie Huaisang kedves, mégis feszült mosollyal lépett a terembe. Nem lehetett neki felróni, mindig is tartott valamennyire Hanguang Juntól. Leült az egyik velük szemben lévő asztalhoz, majd hamarosan három szolga lépett be, majd helyeztek tálcát a vendégek és Huaisang elé. A tányér mellett két apró pohárka is volt, az egyikben alkohol, a másikban pedig gőzölgő tea.

\- Gondolom már ma éjjel bele akartok kezdeni a vadászatba – jegyezte meg Huaisang, mire Lan Zhan biccentett, Wei Wuxian pedig furcsán pillantott rá. Olyan komolynak tűnt most… csak nem tervezi, hogy tényleg éjszakai vadászatra menjenek? – Maradjatok, amíg jólesik.

\- Köszönjük a kedvességedet, Nie klánvezér – hajtott fejet Wei Wuxian, mire Nie Huaisang feszült vonásai megenyhültek volna. Hamarosan annyira feloldódott, hogy élénk beszélgetést kezdett folytatni régi barátjával, Lan Zhanra pedig csak ritkán pillantott át.

A második Lan mester nyugodtan evett, nem nézve semerre, csak néha a párjára és annak beszélgetőpartnerére. Nie Huaisangban semmi gyanús nem volt, bár ezt nem tudta egészen bizonyosan megállapítani. Még mindig ügyefogyottnak és szerencsétlennek tűnt, holott tudta, hogy a látszatnak nem szabad hinni az ő esetében.

Lenézett a majdnem teljesen kiürült tálkájára, majd Wei Wuxianéra, aki még csak a felénél tartott. Biztos azért, mert be nem állt a szája. Visszafordította a tekintetét maga elé és lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra.

Valami hangosan koppant a padlón és egy pillanatra néma csend állt be. Lan Wangji felpillantott és azt látta, hogy Wei Wuxian feltérdel és az asztala fölé hajol, hogy lássa a poharat a földön, ami szerencsére nem tört el, csak a tea folyt ki belőle mind. Lan Zhan úgy hitte, a heves gesztikulációk közepette verhette le véletlenül.

Wei Wuxian felállt és bocsánatot kérve hajolt meg Nie Huaisang előtt, aki a legyezője mögé bújtatta fél arcát és csak legyintett.

\- Hozatok egy másikat, ne törődj vele, Wei testvér – mondta.

\- Nem szükséges – felelte Lan Zhan, átnyújtva Wei Wuxiannak a saját csészéjét.

Wei Wuxian elképedve nézett rá, és óvatosan vette kezébe a társa poharát.

\- De neked már csak alkohol marad… azt te nem szereted.

\- Nem vagyok szomjas – ez így teljesen nem volt igaz, de Lan Zhan nem tágított. Nagyobb áldozatokat is hozott már a szerelméért. Wei Wuxian megköszönte és óvatosan belekortyolt a langyos italba. Lan Zhan összevonta a szemöldökét. Teát iszik, amikor van alkohol is előtte?

Lassan mindannyian befejezték a vacsorát és felálltak. Nie Huaisang elkísérte őket a szobájukba, majd elmondta, hogy a ház ajtaja nyitva áll, bármikor is térjenek vissza. Aztán jó vadászatot kívánt és magukra hagyta őket.

Lan Zhan behúzta maguk mögött az ajtót, Wei Wuxian pedig leült az ágyra, majd hanyatt feküdt, kezét a tarkója alatt összekulcsolta.

\- Na és most mihez kezdünk, Lan Zhan?

\- …vadászatra megyünk? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. Wei Wuxian erre felsóhajtott és felült.

\- Ettől féltem… Lan Zhan, néha lehet hazudni. Nem kell görcsösen ragaszkodnod ahhoz, amit mondasz.

\- Akkor mi értelme van a szavaknak, ha nincs is értékük? – kérdezte Lan Zhan komoly arccal. Olybá tűnt, nehéz lesz lebeszélni a szándékairól.

Wei Wuxian közelebb intette magához, majd ültében fél karral átölelte a derekát, fejét Lan Zhan combjának döntötte.

\- Akkor… elmegyünk információra vadászni, ahhoz mit szólsz? Körbenézünk egy kicsit.

\- Nem tisztességes.

Wei Wuxian felnézett az arcára, egyik kezét óvatosan felfelé csúsztatta a másik combján és figyelte hogyan változik az arca. Most már világos volt számára, mire megy ki a játék.

\- Ugyan~ nem az első lenne, hogy ilyet csinálunk, csak azt akarod, hogy tovább győzködjelek ilyen eszközökkel~

Lan Zhan lebámult rá, kifejezéstelen tekintete nem ismerte el, de nem is tagadta az állítását. Ugyanakkor hagyta Wei Wuxian kezét feljebb siklani a lábán.

\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… - csóválta a fejét Wei Wuxian és elengedte a társa lábát és derekát. Nem szabad túl messzire mennie, nehogy valamelyikük elveszítse a kontrollt.

Lan Zhan lehajolt és homlokon csókolta kuncogó párját, aztán csak leült a szobában lévő asztalhoz és behunyta a szemeit, meditálni kezdett. Wei Wuxian végignyúlt az ágyon és ásított. Olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy alszik egyet, mielőtt kimennének a _vadászatukra. _Úgyis várni kellett még, amíg mindenki elvonult aludni…

Benyúlt a ruhája alá és előhúzta a mellkasa elől az amulettet, amit a piacon vásárolt. Az érme lassan forgott a hosszú fekete zsinórján, ha Wei Wuxian átnézett a közepén a lyukon, a plafon egy kicsi részét látta. Ha felemelte a fejét, pont Lan Zhant láthatta.

Kinyúlt a másik kezével és a tenyerébe zárta az érmét. Elgondolkodva ejtette a kezét a hasára és játszott a zsinórral. Legszívesebben már most nekikezdett volna annak, hogy mindenféle védővarázslattal ruházza fel a gyermeke első ajándékát, de nekikezdeni nem tudott a megmunkálásnak, egyrészt mert Lan Zhan megkérdezné mire fel alkot, na meg nem voltak hozzá segédeszközei vagy démoni energia, amit használhatott volna.

Nem tudta meddig feküdt ott, elképzelve újra és újra milyen lesz majd a gyermekkel, de még azt sem hallotta meg, amikor Lan Zhan suhogó ruhákkal felemelkedett a helyéről és közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Menjünk – mondta, mire Wei Wuxian felült és felállt.

Felegyenesedve megtántorodott és majdnem visszaesett az ágyra. Émelygett, és a szoba is mintha hirtelen a feje tetejére állt volna. Szédült és összehúzta a szemét, hogy újra élesen láthasson. Lan Zhan elkapta a karját és aggódva nézett rá. Wei Wuxian felé fordult és a világ lassan visszaváltozott a megszokottra. Finoman megrázta a fejét, aztán az ajtó felé indult.

\- Váljunk szét! – indítványozta, és halk léptekkel elindult az egyik irányba. Egy ideig érezte magán Lan Zhan tekintetét, de amikor hátrafordult, hogy megbizonyosodjon erről, a férfi már nem volt sehol.

Úgy osont végig a hideg folyosókon és az udvarokon, hogy a legügyesebb vadmacska is megirigyelte volna. Nem tudta pontosan, mit keresett. Gyenge démoni energiát kiszivárogni egy szobából, gyanús mozgások és beszélgetések… nem tudta. De nem is volt ostoba, hogy minden útjába kerülő szobába csak úgy benyisson.

Éppen egy belső udvar körfolyosójára ért egy folyosóról. Wei Wuxian megtorpant egy pillanatra, hogy megszemlélje. Az udvarban a hold egy apró tavat világított meg, fölötte egy szürke kőhidat. A körfolyosó szélei mellett rózsaszínes virágok nyíltak. Ahogy így nézelődött, szédülés újabb hulláma érkezett, ezúttal erősebb, mint amikor az ágyról kelt fel. Az udvar hirtelen mintha összefolyt volna szürke és sötétzöld keverékévé, már nem látott semmit tisztán, és úgy érezte, vagy elhányja magát, vagy elájul.

Nekidőlt a falnak és zihálva a földre ereszkedett, fél kézzel a falba kapaszkodva, a másik kezét a mellkasára szorította. A szemét lehunyta, a szíve őrülten vert, úgy érezte, a tüdeje menten kilyukad, nem jutott elég levegőhöz. Mi történt vele? A gyermek… csak a gyermeknek ne essen baja…! Amint az aggodalom az elméjébe nyilallt, semmi másra nem volt képes gondolni.

Aztán jött valaki és megállt előtte. Wei Wuxian erőlködve nézett fel az alakra. Az arca teljesen kivehetetlen volt és elmosódott, a ruhájáról is csak annyit tudott megállapítani, hogy szürke, tehát a Nie klán tagja lehet. Könyörögve bámult és kinyitotta a száját, de szavak helyett gyenge hörgés és nyöszörgés tört fel a torkából.

\- Ez egy figyelmeztetés, Yiling Pátriárka – szólalt meg az ismeretlen, Wei Wuxian hiába koncentrált, nem ismerte meg a hangját – ne üsd bele az orrod mások dolgába. Vagy rosszabbul is járhatsz…. és nem csak te.

Wei Wuxian szemei elkerekedtek, zihálása erősödött. Csak nem tud róla? Csak nem tud Lan Zhan gyermekéről?! Mégis ki ez az ember?!

Összekuporodott, mintegy védve a hasát mindenféle idegentől. Lehet, hogy nem is a gyermekre gondolt… hanem mondjuk Lan Zhanra. Drága Lan Zhan… vajon ő is így fekszik valahol egy udvaron? Segítenie kell neki…

A valaki, aki előtte állt a homlokára tette a hüvelykujját és Wei Wuxian hirtelen érezni kezdte a testébe áramló spirituális energiát. Pár pillanat múlva az alak visszahúzta a kezét és Wei Wuxian feje előrebicsaklott. Bár jólesett neki, és már rendesen tudott lélegezni, valamint a szívverése is visszaállt, de ugyanúgy szédült és homályos volt a látása.

\- Aludj reggelig és a méreg hatása elmúlik – mondta az alak – aztán tűnjetek el Qinghéből és ne gyertek utánunk.

Méreg?! A pániktól majdnem újra fuldokolni kezdett, kezét a hasára szorította, pedig nem is voltak fájdalmai. Ha valami baja esik... ha bármi baja esik, soha nem fog tudni megbocsátani…

Az alak lassan elsétált, otthagyva őt a földön, kétségek közepette. Mi van, ha Lan Zhan is bajba került? Mi van, ha ártottak a gyereknek?

A látása csak hosszabb idő után élesedett ki annyira és szédülése annyira csillapodott, hogy valahogy vissza tudjon vánszorogni a szobájukba és ledőlni az ágyba.

Lan Zhan még nem érkezett vissza, de Wei Wuxiannak nem igazán volt sok ereje az ébren maradáshoz, csak a legjobbakat remélte társa számára. Összegömbölyödött a hasa körül és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. A gyermeke szerencseamulettét a markába zárta, így merült nyugtalan álomba a Nie klán házában.


	11. Chapter 11

Érezte, hogy egy meleg kéz simogatja a haját, és hogy valami lefolyik az arcán. Nem érezte jól magát. Úgy egyáltalán nem. A fekvés kényelmetlennek tűnt, a levegő száraznak és melegnek tűnt, egyáltalán nem volt kellemes még csak belélegezni sem.

Forgolódott, kényelmesebb helyzetet keresve, de pár másodperc után inkább visszafordult a hátára és a kéz is továbbra is az arcán maradt, mintha így akarta volna egy kicsit kényelmesebbé tenni a helyzetet Wei Wuxian számára.

Remegő pillái lassan felemelkedtek, és fáradt tekintete találkozott Lan Zhanéval, aki az ágy szélén ült és kezét az arcán tartotta. Amikor látta, hogy felébredt, elvette a nedves ruhadarabot a homlokáról és az egyik vízzel töltött kancsó szélére tette gondosan összehajtva. Wei Wuxian össze volt zavarodva.

\- Lan…

\- Ne beszélj. Nem kell megerőltetned magad.

Wei Wuxian összevonta a szemöldökét, keze rossz előérzettel a hasára csúszott. Vajon Lan Zhan észrevette már…? Nem… nem valószínű… a démoni energia még ugyanúgy áramlott, semmi nem zavarta meg a közelmúltban. Nagyon is remélte, hogy Lan Zhan nem vette még észre… nem volt igazán kedve ahhoz, hogy mindent megmagyarázzon neki.

Megpróbált felülni, de a társa szinte azonnal visszanyomta az ágyra, hűvös tenyerét a homlokára tette.

\- Lement a lázad – jegyezte meg.

Lázas volt? Biztosan a tegnap esti kalandok merítették ennyire ki…

Hirtelen az elméjébe nyilallt minden, amit átélt. A fulladozás, a szédülés, a homályos Nie klántag, aki figyelmeztette őt, na meg a nehéz visszaút a szobába és az ágyba ájulás. Hirtelen jobban aggódott a gyermekéért, mint eddig bármikor. Itt nem maradhattak! Itt… itt…veszélyben voltak mindannyian… és ha a Lan Zhan gyermekével történt volna valami…

Észre sem vette milyen szaporán kezdte venni a levegőt, megizzadt és egész testében remegni kezdett. A gyerek! Nem maradhat itt…!

A kétségbeesés és aggódás elöntötte az elméjét, nem volt képes másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy kit érdekel a feladat, amit Zewu Juntól kaptak, amikor a gyermekük veszélyben lehet? Lesöpörte magáról Lan Zhan kezét és a férfi ellenkezése ellenére feltérdelt és a férfi fehér ruhájába kapaszkodott a mellkasán.

\- El kell mennünk! – mondta, a hangja kétségbeesetten és gyengén, majdhogynem elfúlón csengett.

\- Wei Ying…

Lan Zhan egyik kezét a társa kezére tette, amivel a ruháját szorította annyira, hogy belefehéredtek az ujjai, a másik kezével kinyúlt és megérintette Wei Ying arcát. Amaz megrázta a fejét és a tekintete eddig soha nem látott érzést tükrözött: félelem, kétségbeesés, aggódás és könyörgés keverékét. Lan Zhan egészen visszahőkölt, nem is igazán értette, miért mondta ezt Wei Ying. Ráadásul visszamenni Felhőzugba? Az otthonba, ahol állítása szerint állandóan unatkozott?

\- …miért?

\- Lan Zhan… - közelebb csúszott az ágyon a térdein és a fejét a mellkasához döntötte. A teste remegett és hihetetlenül gyengének érezte magát – Csak… csak menjünk haza, kérlek…

A férfi óvatosan átölelte őt, ujjai nagy gonddal simogatták a társa hátát. Még soha nem látta volna, hogy Wei Wuxian így hátat fordított volna egy küldetésüknek. Úgy döntött, egyelőre nem kérdez tőle semmit.

\- Lan Zhan… - a hangja könyörgő volt, a tekintete úgyszintén – fogjuk Kicsi Almát és menjünk…

\- Wei Ying, kérlek gondold át – szólt Lan Zhan szelíden, bár azért még mindig aggódónak tűnt – még nem találtunk semmit itt, de ami fontosabb, beteg vagy, nem kéne így utaznod.

\- Nem érted… haza _kell_ mennünk! – a hangja oktávokat ugrott, egyik remegő kezével elengedte Lan Zhan ruháját és a hasára szorította. Lan Zhan tekintetével követte a mozdulatot, ám arca nem árult el semmit.

\- Wei Ying, tényleg nem kéne ilyen állapotban utaznod…

\- Túléltem már sokkal rosszabbat is! Vigyél innen, kérlek, Lan Zhan… nem is kell Felhőzugba… mindegy hová… csak ne maradjunk itt! Itt veszélyes a… a…

Az ajkába harapott, nem fejezve be a mondatot és könyörögve nézett továbbra is Lan Zhanra, aki bizonytalanul nézett vissza rá.

\- Wei Ying…

\- Lan Zhan!

Elhallgattak. Lan Zhan megérintette az arcát és kézfejét a homlokához is érintette. Érezte, hogy az egészségével kapcsolatban még nem sikerült meggyőznie – de nem is akarta, hisz látszott, hogy szörnyen érzi magát. A szoba újra forgott, úgy hitte, ha nem kapaszkodna Lan Zhanba, már rég lefordult volna az ágyról.

\- Elmegyünk, ha ezt szeretnéd – mondta végül – de megállunk, amint rosszul vagy.

Ebben az esetben ez azt jelenthette, hogy akár egyetlen köhintés is egyhetes pihenőt jelentett, de Wei Wuxian pont nem törődött ezzel. Amint eltűnnek innen, a gyermek újra biztonságban lesz, és nem kell aggódniuk több dolog miatt – egyelőre.

Hálásan bólintott és visszaereszkedett az ágyra. Lan Zhan gyengéden lenyomta a vállait, hogy lefeküdjön, majd egy takarót is ráterített. Felállt és pakolgatni kezdett a szobában, végig Wei Wuxian szaggatott légzését hallgatva. Egy idő után megállt mellette és elmondta, hogy elmegy elköszönni Nie Huaisangtól mindkettejük nevében.

Wei Wuxian egy bólintással vette ezt tudomásul. Hosszan nézett a behúzott ajtóra, amin Lan Zhan távozott, úgy érezte, a szoba levegője egészen lehűlt már csak attól, hogy egy pillanatra kinyitották. Érezte, hogy a láza újra kezd felmenni, akármennyire is próbált küzdeni ellene. Egyik karját átvetette a szemei felett, a másik kezét a hasára tette és a markába zárta a ruhája anyagát.

_Sajnálom, hogy ilyen gyenge vagyok és veszélybe sodortalak. Ne aggódj, apu már intézkedik, elmegyünk innen… megvédelek…_

A légzése lassan egyenletessé vált, lehunyta a szemét és lassan tudatlanságba sodródott. Olyan kellemes volt és hívogató az alvás…

Az ajtót elhúzták és megint hűvös levegő áramlott a szobába. Wei Wuxian az ajkába harapott és még jobban szorította a ruhája anyagát a takaró alatt. A karját leemelte a szemei elől és lassan oldalra fordította a fejét. Lan Zhan csendben becsukta az ajtót és leült mellé az ágyra.

\- Ha kész vagy, indulhatunk.

\- Kész… - bólintott Wei Wuxian és lassan felült. Lan Zhan ujjai a csuklója köré kulcsolódtak és a pulzusára kezdett figyelni. – Lan Zhan… rendben leszek…

Lan Zhan bizonytalanul pillantott rá. Wei Wuxian felállt az ágyról és a szoba szinte azonnal száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett, a térdei pedig remegtek a teste súlya alatt. A levegője bent rekedt és le kellett hunynia a szemeit egy pillanatra, amíg biztosra ment, hogy el tud jutni Kicsi Almáig az udvarra. Nem arról volt szó a méreg hatása reggelre teljesen elmúlik?

A fehérruhás kultivátor összehajtotta a takarót az ágyon, majd fogta a cókmókjukat és lassú léptekkel sétált ki a szobából ki a Nie ház első udvarára, ahova már nehézségek árán, de elővezették Kicsi Almát, valamint Nie Huaisang is a szamár mellett állt, kezében az elmaradhatatlan legyezőjével. Amikor meglátta őket, előrébb lépett.

\- Wei testvér! Hanguang Jun elmondta, hogy nem érzed jól magad… sajnálom, hogy emiatt nem tudtatok éjszakai vadászatra menni… bocsánat, amiért a vacsora, vagy a szoba nem felelt meg a körülményeknek…

Wei Wuxian ködös tekintettel pillantott rá, majd csak felemelte a kezét és finoman megrázta a fejét. Már nem tudott teljesen bízni Huaisang sajnálkozó tekintetében és abban, ahogy összecsukott legyezőjét szorongatja, ami történhetett a szánakozás, vagy akár a tudás miatt is. Vajon tudott róla, hogy mi történt a házában?

\- Nem… köszönjük a vendégszereteted… - mondta, hangja gyengének hangzott, pedig igyekezett határozottnak tűnni.

Lan Zhan összefűzte az ujjait és meghajolt a klánvezér előtt.

\- Biztos nem akar Wei testvér maradni, amíg felépül?

Hanguang Jun a társára nézett, aki csak újra megrázta a fejét és meghajolt Huaisang előtt, aki viszonozta a gesztust. Wei Wuxian megsimogatta Kicsi Alma orrát, aztán felült a hátára, amíg Lan Zhan a kantárát fogta meg és vezette. Nie Huaisang még jó utat és sok szerencsét kívánt nekik, majd az udvaron állva figyelte, hogyan hagyják el a háza udvarát.

Wei Wuxian Kicsi Alma nyakára dőlt, fél kezét a hasára szorítva – nem is fájt neki, csak aggódott. Egyáltalán nem tervezett ilyen állapotba kerülni a terhessége alatt. Vajon tényleg a méreg váltotta ki ezt az állapotot? Vagy elkezdődött az a testi gyengeség, amit Wen Ning jósolt neki? Egyiket sem kívánta.

De ha a méreg az oka… hogyhogy Lan Zhant nem mérgezték meg? Vagy csak nem látszik rajta semmi? Ezen tűnődött ködös elméjében, lehunyt szemmel. Kicsi Alma szőre szalmaillatot árasztott és puha volt, a mozgása pedig szinte álomba ringatta.

\- Wei Ying.

Kinyitotta a szemét és kissé felemelte a fejét. Már Qinghe falain kívül jártak, tehát lehet, hogy tényleg sikerült elaludnia Kicsi Alma hátán. Csoda, hogy nem esett le.

Lan Zhan nem őt nézte, hanem az utat maga előtt, Wei Wuxian mégis biztos volt benne, hogy az előbb szólt és nem a képzelete játszott csak vele.

\- Hm?

Lan Zhan nem válaszolt azonnal, bár az arca egy kicsit megrándult, jelezve, hogy hallotta a társát. Wei Wuxian visszatette a fejét Kicsi Alma nyakára, ám ezúttal nem hunyta le a szemét. Lan Zhan még a szokottnál is komolyabbnak tűnt. Beszívta a levegőt, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd, amikor kifújta, kinyitotta és megkérdezte:

\- A démoni energiának a hasadban köze van hozzá?

Wei Wuxian megdermedt, a szemei elkerekedtek. Tudta. Lan Zhan tudta. Mit kéne mondania? Nem ez volt a legjobb alkalom, hogy elmondja a dolgot, ugye? Ilyen állapotban Lan Zhan biztosan azonnal…

… mit is tenne? Már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos. Gondolkodási idő reményében nem a kérdésre válaszolt:

\- Lan Zhan… amikor szétváltunk, hogy kutassunk, akkor az egyik udvarba érve rosszul lettem. Nem tudtam mozogni és a látásom is homályos volt… akkor jött egy ember és megfenyegetett, hogy tűnjünk el innen. Adott némi spirituális energiát, aztán eltűnt. Képes voltam visszamenni a szobánkba, aztán nem tudom… azt hiszem elaludtam, túl kimerült voltam.

\- Amikor visszatértem, már lázban égve dobáltad magad – jegyezte meg Lan Zhan, hangja szelíd volt, de csak úgy sütött belőle az aggodalom – Nem tudtam elképzelni, mitől voltál olyan állapotban.

\- Én sem tudom… és azt sem, hogy te mitől nem. Te nem vettél észre semmi különöset?

Lan Zhan gondolkodott pár pillanatig.

\- De, követtek – bólintott – viszont soha nem láttam, ki volt az. Egy idő után visszamentem a szobába.

Wei Wuxian bólintott és a kép csak még zavarosabb volt a fejében.

\- De akkor… téged miért nem mérgeztek meg?

Wei Wuxian elsápadt, ujjai csak még jobban rázáródtak a ruhájára. Tudják… biztosan tudják, hogy terhes… ha csak neki ártottak…

\- Téged megmérgeztek? – kérdezte Lan Zhan, a hangja túl erősnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy szelídnek lehessen nevezni. Égett a haragtól és a visszafojtott feszültségtől.

\- A férfi, aki jött, ezt mondta…

Lan Zhan elgondolkodva sétált mellette, fejét lehajtotta, mintha elmerült volna a gondolataiban, vagy nem lett volna biztos abban, hogy feltegyen-e egy újabb kérdést. Hosszú idő után szólalt meg csak újra:

\- A tea volt az. Csak te ittál belőle.

Wei Wuxian felpillantott és amennyire lehetett, az egyensúlya elvesztése nélkül jobban összehúzta magát a csacsi hátán. Igaz lehetett… egyikük sem ivott alkoholt… tea pedig talán nem volt Huaisang előtt sem.

Lan Zhan nem várt választ. Megállította Kicsi Almát és Wei Wuxianhoz lépett, a kezét újra az arcához érintette, majd alig észrevehetően az ajkába harapott. Wei Wuxian különös fényeket látott csillogni a szemében.

\- Megint megy fel a lázad.

\- De jól vagyok.

Lan Zhan megrázta a fejét és újra elindult, vezetve a szamarat.

\- Megállunk valahol – jelentette ki, lépteit meggyorsította. Wei Wuxiannak egy falu sem jutott eszébe, ami a közvetlen közelükben volt Qinghén kívül… de oda persze nem mehettek vissza.

Wei Wuxian lehunyta a szemeit és fáradtsága lassan erőt vett rajta. Kicsi Alma fújtatott, nem igazán tetszett neki a súly, amit cipelnie kellett. Wei Wuxian talán sajnálta egy kicsit. Fél karral átkarolta a nyakát, a másikat pedig még mindig a hasára szorította. Úgy féltette…

Egy erdőn keresztül haladtak, és olybá tűnt, az árnyékban sokkal hidegebb volt, mint a napon. Wei Wuxiant kirázta a hideg és halk nyögéssel fordította el a fejét Lan Zhantól.

\- Kibírom hazáig…

Lan Zhan felől egy mély sóhajtás hallatszott, de nem válaszolt neki igazán. Tekintetét előre szegezte, és csak az útra, na meg a Wei Ying felől érkező hangokra figyelt. Hallotta az egyenletessé váló légzését és Kicsi Alma elégedetlen szuszogását. Arról nem tett megjegyzést, hogy éjszaka, amikor visszatért a szobájukba Wei Ying nem csak őt szólongatta minden nevén, hanem valaki mást is – lázálmában egy kisgyerekről hadovált.


	12. Chapter 12

Sziszegett fájdalmában, körmei a földbe vájódtak és a szemhéjait szorosan összeszorította, mellkasa hullámzott a gyors lélegzetvételektől. Halk nyögések szakadtak fel belőle, a csípőjét pedig kényszerítenie kellett, hogy ne mozduljon el Wen Ning kezei alól, aki sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette tartotta a kezeit a hasán. Wei Wuxian kérésére tette, ez mondjuk igaz volt.

Szélviharként tört be hozzá nem sokkal korábban és kérte, hogy azonnal menjenek ki Felhőzugból és ellenőrizze a gyermeket, mert még mindig aggódott a méreg miatt.

Most volt a leghosszabb idő megtenni a Qinghéből Felhőzugig tartó utat. Útközben egyszer álltak meg, egy Qinghétől csupán pár mérföldre lévő faluban, ahol több napig maradtak és Wei Wuxian végig ágyban fekve hallgathatta Lan Wangji gyógyító és lelket tisztító dalait. Nem mintha nem élvezte volna, hogy a társa néha még énekelni is kezdett neki, de már az első nap végén jól érezte magát és szíve szerint folytatta volna az utat hazafelé, abban a reményben, hogy Wen Ning még mindig Felhőzugban tartózkodott.

Lan Zhannak azonban eszében sem volt elindulni amíg teljesen biztosra nem ment Wei Ying egészségével kapcsolatban. Többségében csendesen ápolta, még akkor is, amikor nem volt rá feltétlenül szükség, és bár szöget ütött a fejébe néhány dolog, nem kérdezte többször, mi volt a Wei Ying hasában áramló sötét energia, vagy mivel tudták annyira megfenyegetni a szerelmét, hogy azonnal felhagyjon a küldetésükkel és eljöjjenek a Nie klántól. Nem, bár aggódott, csendben maradt és figyelt, bízva abban, hogy Wei Wuxian hamarosan elmondja neki magától is mi történt.

De Wei Wuxian nem mondott semmit, és még csak eszében sem volt, hogy megemlítse. Az úton végig aggódott, és az sem csillapította ezt az érzését, amikor már teljesen felgyógyult. Nem, addig nem tudott megnyugodni, amíg egy orvos nem mondta azt, hogy minden rendben van a gyermekével.

Wen Ning elhúzta a kezeit és Wei Wuxian szaggatottan kifújta a levegőt, kezét azonnal csupasz hasára tette és megsimogatta egy kissé.

\- Biztos… biztos, hogy ezzel nem bántottad? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem érte több sötét energia, mint ami egyébként is ott van vele – bólintott Wen Ning – nekem úgy tűnt, rendben van…

\- Hála a mennyeknek… - Wei Wuxian felsóhajtott és másik karját átvetette a szemei fölött – Úgy aggódtam…

Wen Ning csendben nézett végig a régi gazdáján. A földön feküdt, a félhomályban szinte világított fehér bőre a füvön. Az egész felsőruházatát szétnyitotta, a mellkasa még mindig remegett a zihálástól, a hasán, amikor elvette onnan a kezét és Wen Ning eléggé meresztette a szemét, egy apró dudor látszott. Olyan kicsi, hogy talán még kitapintani sem igazán lehetett, de mégis mutatta, hogy volt ott valami Wei Wuxian hasában.

\- Wei úrfi… én nem bíznék annyira a saját szavaimban, ugye tudod… én nem vagyok orvos… és ez az egész helyzet is olyan új…

Wei Wuxian lassan elvette a karját a szemeitől és mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd felnézett. A feje felett a fák lombját szelíd szél mozgatta, így néha láthatta a csillagos eget és a holdat, aminek a fénye levetült a fűre, ahol feküdt.

\- Kinek a szavaiban bízhatnék, ha nem a tiédben, Wen Ning? – kérdezte halkan.

Wen Ning úgy döntött, nem válaszol. Nem is igazán tudott volna mit. A régi gazdája egy sóhajjal felült és összehúzta magán a ruháit elfedve a hófehér bőrét és az apró dudort is.

\- Elmondtad már Hanguang Junnak?

\- Hanguang Junnak… - ismételte egy sóhajjal – nem… pedig azt hiszem már sejt valamit… vagyis… érzékel valamennyit a sötét energiából…

Megérintette a hasát, de végig maga elé meredt. Wen Ning látta rajta, mennyire megviselte ez a pár nap. Wei Wuxian elmesélt neki mindent, amiről úgy gondolta, köze lehet a gyermeke egészségéhez, és bár Wen Ning hosszú ideig élt vele együtt, így félteni valakit még soha nem látta.

\- Ha már sejti, felesleges tovább rejtegetni. Talán többet is segíthet, mint én valaha tudnék.

\- Igazad lehet… nevetséges tovább hallgatnom a gyermekéről. De Wen Ning… szerinted… mit fog szólni hozzá?

Wen Ning halvány mosolyra húzta ajkát, sötét szemei melegen néztek le Wei Wuxian hasára.

\- Bár nem ismerem annyira Hanguang Junt, mint te, Wei úrfi, de úgy hiszem, örülni fog… mindennek örül, ami tőled jön… és… tulajdonképpen a baba is…

Wei Wuxian is elmosolyodott, finoman megcsóválta a fejét és kezeit a hasára helyezte.

\- Gondolod, hogy tényleg így fog gondolkodni? Szereti, ha fuvolázom neki… szereti, ha rajzolok neki… de egy gyerek mégsem olyan, mint egy tovaszálló dallam, vagy egy tintás papírlap.

\- Ne rágódj rajta túl sokat, Wei úrfi – Wen Ning közelebb húzódott és a vállára tette a kezét – a végén még egyedül fogod világra hozni és nevelni, mert féltél elmondani neki.

Wei Wuxian felnevetett és lenézett a hasára.

\- Na az biztos nem fog megtörténni! Lan Zhan végig mellettem lesz! Hallod, kicsi? – finoman megdörzsölte a hasát – Apu végig mellettünk lesz… ő lesz a legboldogabb utánam, amikor végre a kezében tarthat majd!

\- Igazán szívet melengető látvány lesz, ha végre tényleg a kezében tarthatja – jegyezte meg Wen Ning – mit szeretnél, Wei úrfi? Fiút vagy lányt?

\- Hm… ezen még nem gondolkodtam. Szinte teljesen mindegy… gyönyörű lesz és egészséges… bármi is legyen a neme… ő lesz a Lan klán ifjú örököse, és olyan ügyes kultivátor lesz, hogy messze túlszárnyalja majd az apját és a nagybátyját!

Wen Ning mosolygott. Felállt és felsegítette a földről Wei Wuxiant is, aki kimért léptekkel indult vissza a barátja mellett Felhőzugba.

\- Neveken is gondolkodtam… - mondta, ahogy felnézett az égre – de csak lánynév van, amit találtam, meg persze, ha Lan Zhannak is tetszik.

\- Mi lenne az, úrfi?

Wei Wuxian egy ideig habozott a válasszal. Átlépték Felhőzug határát, az akadály energiája, ami távol tartotta az illetéktelen behatolókat, felkavarodott a belépésükre. Persze nem kellett aggódniuk: ha náluk volt a ki- és bejárást biztosító tárgy, senkinek nem tűnt fel az ingázásuk. Wei Wuxian megtorpant a ponton, ahol útjaik kettéváltak a szállásaik felé.

\- Yanli – mondta lágyan – A nővérem után lehetne Lan Yanli.

\- Ez igazán szép gesztus.

Wei Wuxian mosolyogva bólintott. Yanli… a gyermeke, ha lány volt, biztos megérdemli azt, hogy egy olyan csodás emberről nevezzék el, mint amilyen Shijie volt. Talán Shijie is megtisztelve érezné magát… talán büszke lenne Wei Wuxianra… az ő kis A-Xianjára, aki hamarosan anya lesz… ráadásul nem is akárkinek a gyermekét fogja világra hozni…

Megrázta a fejét, hogy megálljt parancsoljon az egyre előtörő emlékképeknek. Nem most volt az ideje, hogy tűnődjön rajtuk.

\- Jó éjt, Wen Ning – fordult a barátja felé, aki biccentett és finoman meghajolt.

Útjaik elváltak és Wei Wuxian Lan Zhan szállása felé indult. Mosolygott magában és halkan dúdolt. Az úton egy fehér ruhás alak közeledett felé, a holdfényben szinte világított a ruhája, na meg a hatalmas mosolya, amivel köszöntette őt. Lan Xichen összekulcsolta a háta mögött a kezeit és megtorpant.

\- Klánvezér, Zewu Jun! – Wei Wuxian sietve összefűzte maga előtt az ujjai és meghajolt – Sajnálom, hogy a visszaérkezésünk után nem hozzád mentem, hogy üdvözöljelek. Mentségem nincs, elnézésedet kérem.

Lan Xichen ránézett, küzdve az ellen, hogy a tekintete ne tévedjen le a másik hasára. Nem volt éppen bosszús az említett dolog miatt, csak kicsit furcsállta Wei Wuxian udvarias stílusát.

\- Semmi baj, Wei úrfi… - mondta – Wangji elmagyarázta, mi történt. Őszintén remélem, hogy már felgyógyultál.

\- Igen… már semmi bajom… - bólintott Wei Wuxian – Lan Zhan a lakrészében van?

\- Nem, a hidegvízű forrásnál kultivál – mondta Lan Xichen. – Javaslom, keresd fel. Aggódik érted.

\- Pedig már annyiszor elmondtam neki, hogy jól vagyok… - sóhajtotta Wei Wuxian, ahogy hátrébb lépett, abban a reményben, hogy felkeresheti a párját.

Lan Xichen csendben maradt pár pillanatig, csak ajkai nyíltak el azt jelezve, hogy valamit még mondani akar. Tekintete lesiklott Wei Wuxian hasára.

\- Nem feltétlenül a mérgezés az, ami aggasztja, úgy hiszem – mondta végül, mélyen Wei Wuxian szemébe nézett – nekem talán nincs közöm ahhoz, hogy miért folyamodtál újból arra, hogy démoni energiát használj – szünetet tartott, Wei Wuxian hátrébb lépett, karját lassan maga elé emelte, mintha védekezni akart volna, szemöldökeit összevonta –, de látom, hogy ő csak emészti magát, ha nem beszélsz neki róla. Talán azt hiszi, nem bízol meg benne eléggé.

\- H-Honnan… - dadogta, majd gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Ostoba kérdés. Lan Xichen magas kultiválószinten állt, nyilván szabad szemmel is észre tudja venni az olyan mennyiségű démoni energiát, ami a méhét alkotta. De ezek szerint nem tudta, miért is volt a hasában pontosan – Még ma beszélni fogok vele.

\- Örülök – Lan Xichen újból elmosolyodott, majd meghajolt Wei Wuxian előtt, aki még mindig megdöbbenve ugyanígy tett – Akkor jó éjszakát, Wei úrfi. Hamarosan eljön a csendes pihenő ideje.

Wei Wuxian az ajkába harapott, bólintott és csak akkor egyenesedett fel, amikor Lan Xichen elhaladt mellette. Mélyet sóhajtott. Eddig bele sem gondolt abba, hogy Lan Zhant hogy érintheti a dolog… a bizonytalanság, amiben Wei Wuxian hagyta. Tudta, hogy valami történt, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy jó-e vagy fenyegető… jobb lesz, ha mindezt tisztázza vele.

Felsóhajtott és megfordult. Összefont karokkal sétált el a hideg forrásig, azon morfondírozva, vajon hogyan mondhatná el neki úgy, hogy ne kapjon sokkot… vagy akármit is reagálna.

A második Lan mester ruhái szépen összehajtogatva voltak feltornyozva a parton, ő maga pedig neki háttal ült a vízben. Nedves haja a vállára tapadt, és karjai körül kicsit kavargott a víz, de egyébként mozdulatlan volt. Wei Wuxian óvatosan lefejtette magáról a saját ruháit és kevésbé rendezetten Lan Zhané mellé tette a földre. Észrevette a fehér homlokszalagot is, ami a ruhakupac tetején feküdt. Elmosolyodott, felvette és óvatosan a saját homlokára kötötte.

Amint a lába a vízbe ért és beleereszkedett a csontig hatoló hideg forrásvízbe, Lan Zhan megfordult. Felvonta a szemöldökét a homlokszalagja láttán, de nem mondott semmit. Wei Ying mosolyogva gázolt felé a vízben és amikor elég közel ért hozzá, Lan Zhan karjai a dereka köré fonódtak és az ölébe húzták őt.

Ez az első alkalom, hogy Lan Zhan teljesen meztelenül látja amióta a gyermek megfogant. Vajon észrevesz valami változást? Ha észre is vesz, valószínűleg nem tesz megjegyzést…

\- Szerinted híztam, Lan Zhan? – kérdezte szelíden, a karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta.

\- Mn.

\- Tehát nem? – kuncogott Wei Wuxian ahogy megcsókolta a homlokát.

\- Te mindig gyönyörű vagy.

Lan Zhan egyik keze felsiklott a hátán, finoman meghúzva a fehér szalag végét, de nem annyira, hogy azért leessen. A másik keze lefelé vándorolt a derekáról, ami halk nyögést eredményezett Wei Wuxian részéről. Nem hitte, hogy ennyire hiányzott neki Lan Zhan érintése… szinte elolvadt, és mivel Lan Zhan ölében ült, érezte, hogy az érzés kölcsönös.

Mégsem engedhette mindezt. Elkapta Lan Zhan csuklóját és visszahelyezte a csípőjére.

\- Lan Zhan, el kell mondanom valamit.

Lan Zhan felpillantott rá, a szemei talán… csalódottak voltak? Kíváncsiak? Aggódók? Wei Wuxian nem tudta megállapítani. Hirtelen túl nehéznek tűnt, hogy kimondja, és túl nevetségesnek, hogy Lan Zhan elhiggye. Minden terv, amit eddig kigondolt, tovaszállt a fejéből, és csak ült Lan Zhan ölében, ölelve őt, mégis képtelenül arra, hogy elmondja neki, amit Wen Ningnek olyan könnyen elmondott. De mégis… meg kellett tennie.

Egyik kezét Lan Zhan mellkasára tette, ahol a Wen klán égetett napszimbóluma volt. Aztán lenézett magára, a másik keze pedig a hasára csusszant, a kicsi, alig észrevehető dudorra, amire annyira büszke volt és legszívesebben világgá kürtölte volna, de Lan Zhan egész más volt, mintha a világnak kiáltotta volna ki.

Megérintette Lan Zhan arcát és mélyen a szemeibe nézett, miközben egy halvány, de boldog mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

\- Lan Zhan… mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, hamarosan apró lábacskák szaladgálnának a jingshidben? Ha azt mondanám kicsi, felhőmintás ruhákat kellene beszereznünk? Ha egy új Lan örökös érkezne a klánba?

Lan Zhan összevonta a szemöldökét és némán meredt Wei Wuxian szemeibe, a tekintete zavart volt és értetlen. Wei Wuxian arcáról nem tudta letörölni a mosolyt. Megsimogatta a férje arcát és közelebb hajolt.

\- Nem érted, igaz?

\- Nem hiszem…

Wei Wuxian mosolygott, hüvelykujjával a hasát simogatta. Hát végül is ki kell mondania, nincs értelme a további kertelésnek.

\- Édes, jó Lan Zhanom… kisbabánk lesz… a te gyermekedet hordozom…

A társa hátrahőkölt, majdnem teljesen letolva őt az öléből. A szemei elkerekedtek és mintha el is sápadt volna. Végig mélyen Wei Wuxian szemébe nézett, aki boldogan, büszkén és megkönnyebbülten mosolygott rá most, hogy elmondta Lan Zhannak.

Lan Zhan tekintete levándorolt a hasára. Wei Wuxian még mindig fogta, így nem látta biztosan, hogy látszott-e már valami. Újra felnézett a társa sötéten csillogó szemeibe.

\- Nem viccelsz… - állapította meg – te tényleg…

Wei Wuxian boldogan bólintott, átkarolta a nyakát és hagyta őt, hogy közelebb húzza magához, egészen addig, hogy a homlokuk összeért. Lehunyta a szemeit és kellemes melegség öntötte el a testét.

\- A pici örökös… nem is… a mi gyermekünk… a kettőnké… a saját vérünk, Wei Ying… benned…

Wei Wuxian hallotta a hangján az izgatottság, meghatottság és a sokk egyvelegét. Tudta ő, hogy boldog lesz Lan Zhan… hármasban…

Izgatott bizsergés futott végig a testén és hozzábújt a férjéhez. Lan Zhan még mindig a szemébe nézett, bár a keze a hasa tájékán kutatott, igyekezvén elvenni az övét, hogy a sajátját rakja rá és érezze bárminemű jelét is az életnek odabent.

\- Mióta? És ami a legfőbb, hogyan?

\- Amióta nem hagytam, hogy hozzám érj… nagyjából két hónapja már… és hogy hogyan… nos… készítettem magamnak egy méhet.

Lan Zhan szemei a két hónap említésére furcsa fénnyel kezdtek csillogni. Talán nem hitte el, hogy két hónapig nem szólt róla, viszont a válasz második felére összevonta a szemöldökét. Mostanra már elhúzta Wei Ying kezét és a sajátját helyezte a kis dudorra, amiről bizton állíthatta, hogy eddig nem volt ott. Na de a bőre alatt még mindig ott kavargott a démoni energia, amitől Lan Zhannak csak még jobban elkerekedtek a szemei.

\- Wei Ying… ehhez van köze a démoni energiának idebent?

Wei Wuxian pislogott, a mosolya az arcára fagyott. Lan Zhan hangja nem volt fenyegető, inkább volt a megszokott szelíd, csak még mintha csalódottság vegyült volna benne. Lan Zhan szemében hirtelen minden értelmet nyert: az utalások, és álmok, amiket Wei Ying mesélt neki a gyermekről, a motyogása lázálmában, és persze a démoni energia a hasában.

\- Lan Zhan… figyelj rám… ez volt az eszköz, amivel elérhettem… hidd el, képes vagyok megtartani magamban és…

\- Kilenc hónapig, Wei Ying. Tönkre fog tenni! – a hangja erőteljesebben hatott. Nem volt éppen dühös, csak… csalódott? Óvó, védelmező?

\- Nem, Lan Zhan! Én vagyok a Yiling Pátriárka! Képes vagyok fenntartani a méhet és világra hozni ezt a gyermeket! A mi gyermekünket!

Lan Zhan nem húzódott el tőle. A kezét még mindig a hasán tartotta, de nem tett semmit, figyelte a keze alatt örvénylő energiát és néma maradt hosszú-hosszú ideig. Wei Wuxian légzése felgyorsult a szívverésével együtt. A meleg boldogság hirtelen eltűnt belőle és úgy érezte, Lan Zhan elutasította, belelökte egy feneketlen mederbe, ahol csak zuhant és zuhant…

\- De mi mindennek az ára? – kérdezte Lan Zhan, visszafogva a saját hangját – A tested és a lelked egyaránt megnyomorodik… ha a gyerek meg is születik, hogy várhatod, hogy a klánom befogadja?

\- Be _kell _fogadniuk… törvényes házasságból született… és a tiéd…

\- Mégis milyen gyermek válik abból, aki kilenc hónapig démoni energiában fejlődik és él?

Wei Wuxian megborzongott, megérintette Lan Zhan kezét a hasán és megszorította. A szíve elfacsarodott és úgy érezte, most érkezett meg a gödör aljára, amibe Lan Zhan taszította. És fájt, iszonyúan fájt, annyira, hogy beleremegett az egész lénye.

\- Lan Zhan, azt akarod mondani…

A férfi felnézett rá, összefűzte az ujjaikat és visszaszorította a kezét.

\- Aggódom érted…

Wei Wuxian lesütötte a szemét. A víz hirtelen jéghideggé vált körülötte, még Lan Zhan bőre sem melegítette többé.

\- Aggódsz miattam… - ismételte halk, elhaló hangon – és azt kívánod, bár feladnám ezt a gyereket, csak hogy biztonságban legyek, igaz? Nem akarod, hogy tovább hordozzam… nem akarod, hogy a világra hozzam, mert aggódsz miattam… így van?

Lan Zhan rábámult, Wei Wuxian csak félve pillantott fel a szemeibe, amik ezúttal semmit nem árultak el. Nem volt bennük harag, csalódottság, kíváncsiság… tehát Wei Wuxiannak igaza volt.

Kihúzta a kezét Lan Zhan szorításából és lemászott az öléből, majd a part felé kezdett oldalazni, kezét a hasán tartva, és úgy meredve Lan Zhanra, mintha bármelyik pillanatban utána vethetné magát és kitéphetné belőle a magzatot. De Lan Zhan semmi ilyet nem tett. Nyugodtan, mozdulatlanul ült, a szemét lesütötte, néhány vizes tincs az arcába hullott.

Wei Wuxian kilépett a partra és felmarkolta a ruháit és sietve magára vette őket. Szinte azonnal átnedvesedtek, de nem érdekelte különösebben. Nem mondott semmit, ajkait összeszorította, kezét az apró dudoron tartotta.

\- Wei Ying…

Lan Zhan végre felnézett és megszólította, még előbbre is mozdult a vízben, mire Wei Wuxian tett egy lépést hátra. Lan Zhan ekkor megállt, tekintete aggódó volt és talán egy kicsit rémült, vagy kétségbeesett.

\- Jó éjszakát, Lan Zhan.

Wei Wuxian sarkon fordult és sietve otthagyta a hidegvizű forrást, és mire felért a domb tetejére, ami elválasztotta a vizet Felhőzugtól, már rohanni kezdett és engedte a könnyeket lefolyni az arcán. Hogy gondolhat ilyet Lan Zhan? Eldobni maguktól a saját gyermeküket… azt a kis életet, ami olyan szépen fejlődött benne? Valamilyen szinten megértette Lan Zhan aggodalmát… de még mit nem! Nem fog meghátrálni! Nem hátrálhat meg…

Nem tudta hányan láthatták a sötétben, ahogy végigrohan az udvarokon és hangosan behúzza maga mögött Lan Zhan szobájának ajtaját. Nekidőlt egy pillanatra, hogy kifújja a levegőt, de amint újból egy mélyet lélegzett, rátört a zokogás és összegörnyedve, két kezét a hasán tartva botladozott el az ágyig és gömbölyödött össze rajta.

A forró könnyek áztatták az arcát, még egy takarót is magára húzott, de mégis fázott. Lan Zhan elárulta őt és ezt a gyereket. A saját kicsi fiukat vagy lányukat…

Arcát a párnába fúrta, mire a homlokszalag meglazult rajta. Wei Wuxian megmarkolta és lehúzta a homlokáról. A markába szorította és könnyes szemekkel bámulta a félhomályban a rajta lévő felhőket. Aztán feltekerte a kezére és a mellkasához szorította.

\- N-Nem lesz baj… - suttogta el-elcsukló hangon – ha apu nem is… é-én biztosan… én megvédelek… hallod? S-Senki nem vehet el t-tőlem… az én gyermekem is vagy… anya szeret… rendben…? Anya szeret... és megvéd…

Szabad kezét a hasára helyezte és csak a légzésére figyelve próbált meg megnyugodni. Bár megpróbált nem Lan Zhanra gondolni, vagy arra, hogy mi lesz most vele, képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből az aznapi eseményeket. Amikor pedig végre sikerült elaludnia, rémképek és álmok gyötörték, melyek közepette csak két szót motyogott állandóan:

„Anya szeret…"


	13. Chapter 13

Wei Wuxian nem lepődött meg, amikor egyedül ébredt az ágyban. A nap gyenge fénnyel világított be a szobába, Wei Wuxiannak beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg rájött, hogy nem hajnal van, csak sötét fellegek takarják az eget.

\- Idén túl hamar fog beköszönteni a tél… - motyogta magának ahogy felült és lenézett a kezére, amire még mindig fel volt tekerve Lan Zhan homlokszalagja.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ha járt is bent nála, miközben aludt, nem éjszakázott vele. A szalaghoz meg végképp nem nyúlt a kezén. Ez némiképp elszomorította és elgondolkodott rajta, hogy talán vissza kellene adnia neki… ha Lan Zhant szalag nélkül látják, biztosra veszik, hogy valami nem stimmel… a legjobb lesz, ha gyorsan megkeresi és visszaadja neki.

Felült és felhúzta meztelen lábaira a csizmáit. Vajon lesz valami mondanivalója Lan Zhannak? És ő mit fog tenni, ha arra kéri, hagyja el a gyermeket amíg nem késő? Hisz elég lenne hozzá egy pillanat alatt eltüntetni a démoni energiát…

Felállt, de szinte abban a pillanatban visszaesett az ágyra. Megszédült és a kezébe temette az arcát, miközben szorosan behunyta a szemeit. Mi történt vele megint? Az arca nem volt forró, a levegő nem volt sem hideg, sem száraz és forró, tehát láza nem volt.

Pár pillanatig mozdulatlanul ült, majd elvette a kezét az arcáról és újra az egyik csuklójára kötözte a szalagot. Aztán lassan felegyenesedett és bár egy pillanatra fordult egyet a szoba, amint lehunyta a szemét, majd kinyitotta, minden újra a normális volt. Azért óvatos volt ahogy elindult az ajtó felé és kilépett.

Enyhe szél fújt végig az udvaron és simogatta Wei Wuxian arcát. Lassan indult el a főbb csarnokok felé, remélve, hogy megtalálja Lan Zhant. Kételyek őrölték belülről, legszívesebben bent maradt volna a jingshiben, magára zárta volna az ajtót és várt volna egyedül még hét hónapot… de ezt nem tehette, mivel a józan esze azt diktálta, hogy nem menekülhet örökké a problémái elől és hogy ez olyan dolog, amit komolyan meg kell vitatnia Lan Zhannal anélkül, hogy elmenekülne.

Útközben nem volt szerencséje, sikerült belefutnia tanítványok kis csoportjába, akik már túl voltak az első óráikon és megérdemelt szünetüket élvezték az udvaron beszélgetve. Amikor megpillantották őt, Wei Wuxiannak az volt az érzése, hogy abbahagyják a beszélgetést és csak őt figyelik. Elrejtette a szalagos csuklóját és megpróbált nem figyelni a fiatalok gyanakvó pillantására. Biztosan nem tudják a nagy titkát… Lan Zhan csak nem mondta el rögtön az egész klánnak… nem tette volna… hacsak nem lenne olyan boldog, hogy nem bírja magában tartani. De olyan még soha nem volt, hogy Lan Zhan valamit ne bírt volna magában tartani…

\- Wei testvér!

Wei Wuxian riadtan megtorpant és a felé tartó Lan Sizhuire nézett, aki nyomában Lan Jingyivel és Jin Linggel közeledett felé. Idegességében az ajkába harapott, úgy, hogy apró vércsepp csordult ki belőle. Azért, amikor megálltak előtte és oldalra döntött fejjel méregették a furcsa arckifejezését, magára erőltetett egy vidám mosolyt, miközben a csuklóját mindvégig maga mögött tartotta.

\- Fiúk! Milyen volt az óra? Lan Qiren még mindig olyan fásult, mint régen?

\- Hát azt mi nem tudhatjuk régen milyen volt… - forgatta a szemeit Jin Ling – de ha régen tényleg olyan szörnyű volt, most ezerszer rosszabb…

Jingyi egyetértőn bólogatott, bár azért a szeme sarkából körülnézett, vajon nem jön-e egy idősebb kultivátor, aki meghallhatná a beszélgetésüket. Csak Sizhui mosolygott elnézően.

\- Nem is vele volt egyébként óránk, hanem Hanguang Junnal… egy tesztet kellett kitöltenünk és végig ő felügyelt minket…

\- De végig csak olvasgatott.

\- Egyszer sem lapozott abban a könyvben!

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mi köti le a figyelmét ennyire – tűnődött Jin Ling és sokatmondón Wei Wuxianra pillantott – hogy még a homlokszalagját is elfelejtette felrakni.

Wei Wuxian eldugott keze ökölbe szorult és kis híja volt, hogy nem hagyta csak úgy ott a három gyereket. Hogy mi köti le ennyire Lan Zhan figyelmét? Volt egy-két tippje felőle.

\- Hanguang Jun még mindig a tanteremben van?

Jin Ling vállat vont, Sizhui elgondolkodva pillantott vissza a terem ajtajára, ahol tanultak. Jingyi válaszolt csak:

\- Amint végeztünk, elment… de mivel nemsokára egy újabb teszt következik, már lehet, hogy visszajött.

\- Zewu Jun is bement a terembe, talán mindketten ott vannak még. Miért szeretnéd ennyire megtalálni Hanguang Junt?

Wei Wuxian Jin Lingre pillantott és két ujja közé csippentette a fiú arcát. Három elkerekedett szempár meredt a csuklójára kötött szalagra, de pont nem érdekelte, már túl késő volt, hogy visszarejtse a háta mögé. Halkan sóhajtott és a fejét csóválta.

\- Hogy nektek mindig bele kell ütnötök az orrotokat mások dolgába…

Elengedte Jin Ling arcát, majd sietve elindult a terem felé, ahol a tanítványok tanultak, de még pont hallotta, ahogy Jin Ling elégedetlenül megjegyzi: _miért ilyen ma mindenki?_

Nem méltatta őket válaszra, csak megérintette a hasát. Bizony, jobb dolga is volt, hogy őket kezdje nevelni és megtanítsa őket az erényre na meg arra, hogy ne ártsák bele magukat mindenbe, mint ahogy ő tette fiatalkorában.

Kinyitotta a terem ajtaját és körül sem nézve belépett, majd behúzta maga mögött. Csak ekkor pillantott fel a földről és pillantotta meg a Lan testvéreket. Az idősebbik, Lan Xichen meleg mosollyal üdvözölte őt, bár szinte biztos volt, hogy Wei Wuxian egy mondata közben nyitott be. Összefűzte maga mögött a kezeit és félig felé fordult. Kisöccse, Lan Zhan kevésbé volt könnyen olvasható. Az érkezésére felemelte a fejét és a párja felé fordult, tekintete mintha egy kicsit csodálkozó lett volna, ugyanakkor lágy, ajkai kissé elnyíltak kezében kicsi csomagot tartott, amiben rejtély, mi is volt pontosan.

Wei Wuxian összefűzte maga előtt az ujjait és meghajolt a klánvezér előtt, aki csak mosolyogva biccentett és a testvérére nézett.

\- Azt hiszem, magatokra hagylak, Wangji – mondta, majd még egyszer rájuk mosolygott, mielőtt elhagyta volna a termet. Wei Wuxian figyelmét nem tudta elkerülni, hogy lepillantott a hasára még mielőtt elhaladt volna mellette.

Miután távozott, hosszú ideig nem szóltak, csak nézték egymást, na meg a földet. Mivel nem beszéltek, felerősödtek a halkabb zajok: odakintről behallatszott a tanítványok zsivaja, és a felerősödött szélben az ajtó elé akasztott csengők is megszólaltak. Wei Wuxian összefonta maga előtt a karjait és közelebb lépdelt hozzá. Lan Zhan a helyén maradt és lesütötte a szemét.

\- Elmondtad neki? – kérdezte rá sem pillantva Wei Wuxian.

\- Nem – jött a válasz – tőlem senki nem tudja.

Kis ideig csendben maradt, majd folytatta:

-Nem tudtam, elmondhatom-e bárkinek is. Wei Ying, én aggódom…

Wei Wuxian felemelte a kezét, mire Lan Zhan elhallgatott, de végre felnézett és közelebb lépett. Letette a kis csomagot az egyik mellette lévő asztalra, majd megfogta Wei Ying mindkét karját és kényszerítette őt, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Lan Zhan…

\- Wei Ying… tudod… hogy bármit is teszel, én mindig… mindig szeretni foglak – elengedte Wei Wuxian karját és gyengéden végigsimított az arcán.

Wei Wuxian összerezzent az érintésétől és az ajkába harapott, ám a tekintetét nem fordította el.

\- Ezt…

\- Ezzel nem azt mondom, hogy nekem mindegy, mit teszel, nem… - a tekintete komoly volt és aggódó. A hangja remegett és akadozott, Wei Wuxian pedig maga is meglepődött, hogy ennyit beszél magától – Imádlak. Akarlak. Veled akarom leélni az életemet. Meg akarlak csókolni minden reggel, amikor felkelek, és este, amikor lefekszünk. Ha kihordod ezt a gyermeket… és… nem engedhetem… nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni… én azt nem…

Szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt és elfordította a tekintetét, nem fejezve be a mondatot. De nem is kellett, Wei Wuxian pontosan tudta mit akart mondani: azt nem élné túl.

Ő viszont nem szándékozott lemondani a gyermekről, ami már két hónapja a testében növekedett. A hasára tette a kezét és közelebb húzódott Lan Zhanhoz, a mellkasának döntve a homlokát. Lehunyta a szemét és figyelt. A férfi egyszer azt mondta neki, hallgassa a szívverését, az többet elárul, mintha szavakkal fejezné ki magát. Lan Zhan szívverése most gyorsan vert, izgatottan vagy… inkább kétségbeesetten.

Lan Zhan a hátára tette tette a kezét és átölelte őt. Wei Wuxian akaratlanul is hozzábújt és lehunyta a szemét. Meg tudta érteni Lan Zhan álláspontját. Nem volt baj azzal, hogy terhes volt és az ő gyermekét várta… sőt, örült, boldog volt, amikor megtudta. Csak az volt a baj, hogy egy kis életért cserébe lehet, hogy újra elveszítette volna élete szerelmét, ezúttal talán tényleg örökre. Lan Zhan pedig nem volt hajlandó kockáztatni a párja életét semmi szín alatt…

\- Lan Zhan… ne kérd, hogy adjam fel a gyermeket… ne kérd, hogy oszlassam el a démoni energiát magamból és megöljem őt…

Hallotta, hogy Lan Zhan szívverése felgyorsul, de egyébként a férfi mozdulatlan maradt és csak ölelte őt. Csend állt be, Wei Wuxian még a kívülről beszűrődő zajokat sem volt képes hallani. Behunyta a szemét és várt.

\- Soha nem kérnék ilyet – mondta végül Lan Zhan, majd kis szünet után hozzátette – bármi áron meg akarod szülni?

Wei Wuxian felnézett rá és komolyan bólintott.

\- Igen… már az is egy csoda, hogy itt van… és ő a mi gyermekünk, Lan Zhan. Nem fogom eldobni magamtól a fiadat, vagy lányodat.

Lan Zhan lenézett rá, megsimította az arcát, hátrahúzva néhány fekete tincset a szeméből. A tekintete nem változott meg, ugyanolyan aggódó és kétségbeesett volt, mint korábban, viszont most mintha erőlködött volna, hogy ellágyítsa.

\- Melletted leszek, bármi történjen is.

Wei Wuxian elmosolyodott, keze a hasára csúszott és gyengéd köröket írt le rajta. Tudta, hogy Lan Zhan még mindig nem fogadta el teljesen, amit tett… és talán a gyermeket sem fogadta el sajátjaként. Egyszerre akart sírni emiatt és tovább mosolyogni, hiszen számíthatott a támogatására.

Felemelte az egyik kezét, összeérintve a hüvelyk- és kisujját.

\- Megígérem, Lan Zhan – kezdte – hogy rendben leszek, túlélem ennek a gyereknek a szülését és soha többé nem fogok démoni kultiváláshoz folyamodni! Boldogan fogunk élni mind a hárman, mert egészséges gyermeket adok neked, én pedig örökké melletted maradok.

Lan Zhan figyelemmel hallgatta, és végig a szemébe nézett. Majd egy aprót sóhajtott és lenézett Wei Wuxian hasára. A társa tudta, mire gondol. _„Ne ígérj olyat, amit nem tudsz betartani."_ Lan Zhan mégsem mondta ki, csak csendben nézett le a hasára, amit aztán óvatosan megérintett. Wei Wuxian elpirult és megérintette Lan Zhan kezét, a kicsi dudorra szorítva a kezüket.

Aztán Lan Wangji egy pillanattal később visszarántotta a kezét és zavartan elfordította a tekintetét. Wei Wuxian mélyet sóhajtott. Tehát tényleg nem fogadta el teljesen a döntését és a gyermeket sem… talán csak idő kell neki…

Jobb lesz egy ideig nem felhozni a gyermeket.

\- Az… - Lan Zhan Wei Wuxian csuklójára nézett, amire a homlokszalagja volt felkötve.

\- Áh, igen, vissza akartam adni – Wei Wuxian azonnal letekerte a kezéről és neki nyújtotta – a tanítványok már rémtörténeteket szőnek, hogy vajon miért nem viseled ma.

Lan Zhan óvatosan elvette és felkötötte a homlokára, majd még végig is simított rajta, hogy biztosan jól álljon. Wei Wuxian azért mosolyogva még megigazgatta egy kicsit. Lan Zhan biccentett, és mintha átfutott volna az arcán egy halvány mosolyféleség. Aztán lehajolt és felvette a kis csomagot az asztalról és Wei Wuxian felé nyújtotta.

\- Az enyém? Mi ez, Lan Zhan?

\- Ebéd… el akartam vinni, de jöttél…

Wei Wuxian most végre őszinte mosolyra húzhatta a száját és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy gyors puszit adjon neki. Amint visszaereszkedett a földre, elvette a csomagot és hátrébb lépett.

\- Nos, ha jól tudom, neked van még itt feladatod, nem is zavarnék.

Lan Zhan őt figyelte, majd csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Van még időm.

Wei Wuxian megfordult. Közelebb lépett, és fél karral átkarolta a nyakát, majd lejjebb húzta egy csókra. Lan Zhan nem utasította el, sőt még a derekát is átkarolta, ami felettébb tetszett Wei Wuxiannak. A tegnap óta végre történt valami igazán jó… egészen beleszédült Lan Zhan csókjába.

Lan Zhan finoman megharapta az alsó ajkát miközben eltávolodott a társától. Wei Wuxian megnyalta a harapás helyét, majd mosolyogva elengedte a férjét. Amint hátralépett egyet, megtántorodott és arra gondolt, talán nem is Lan Zhan csókja szédítette el ennyire. A tagjaiból kiszállt az erő, karja elengedte a csomagot, ami egy puffanással érkezett a földre, lábai összecsuklottak alatta és ő a föld felé zuhant.

Kis híja volt, hogy el nem érte a kemény fapadlót, ami a tantermet borította. Lan Zhan elkapta és aggódó tekintettel hajolt fölé, majd szólásra nyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán.

Wei Wuxian nem hallott és a látása elhomályosodott. Lan Zhan arca eltorzult előtte, és bár még mindig látta az aggódását, látta az arcán, hogy kiabál, hogy őt nézi, le tudta olvasni a saját nevét a szájáról, mégsem tudott válaszolni, vagy tenni bármit is. Gyengének érezte magát és képtelen volt még arra is, hogy gondolkodjon, vajon miért lett Lan Zhan hirtelen ilyen… ő egyáltalán nem aggódott…

Lan Zhan oldalra nézett és mondott valamit. Arca megfeszült, szemöldökét összevonta, szája mintha kiáltásra nyílt volna. Wei Wuxian nem érezte maga körül az óvó karjait, azt is csak alig tudta érzékelni, hogy a mellkasához húzza, ahol beszívhatja az álmosító, biztonságot jelentő illatát.

Egy másik alak hajolt fölé, egy Lan Zhanhoz nagyon hasonló. Lan Xichen volt…? Lehet… az ő arca is aggódó volt, mondott valamit, majd megérintette az arcát. Felemelték. Aztán kirohantak vele az épületből. A kinti fény elvakította, hát becsukta a szemét és Lan Zhan mellkasának dőlve az eszméletlenségbe sodródott.


	14. Chapter 14

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig volt eszméletlen. Néha-néha közelebb sodródott az ébredéshez, ilyenkor ki is nyitotta a szemét, de a látása homályos volt és pár pillanat múlva minden újra elsötétedett. Viszont azokra emlékezett, mit látott, amikor magához tért néhány másodpercre. Látta Lan Zhan arcát egész közelről vizsgálni az arcát, kezét a kezében tartani és erősen szorítani. Máskor két fehér ruhás alak állt az ágyánál és veszekedtek a gesztikulációkból ítélve. A harmadik emlékképben pedig Lan Zhant látta a guqinja mellett ülni és játszani. A hangokat egyszer sem hallotta, így ötlete sem volt, min veszhetett össze Lan Zhan és a bátyja.

A szemhéjai nehéznek tűntek, de küzdött, hogy kinyithassa a szemeit. Pislogott párat, a feje fájt, szinte szét akart robbanni, a látása pedig homályos volt kezdetben. Végül sikerült kivennie Lan Zhan arcát maga mellett. A férfi szemei csukva voltak, kezében lágyan tartotta Wei Ying csuklóját, amíg ujjaiból spirituális energia áramlott kékes fénnyel társa csuklójába.

Wei Wuxian óvatosan megmozdította a kezét, hogy Lan Zhan észrevegye, ébren van. A másik keze azonnal a hasára csúszott és megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy az apró dudor még mindig ott volt.

Lan Zhan kinyitotta a szemét, majd aggódó tekintettel közelebb hajolt, mintha nem hinné el, hogy Wei Ying tényleg ébren van. Óvatosan visszaengedte a kezét az ágyra és a kezébe fogta az arcát.

\- Wei Ying! – a hangja lágy volt, de aggódó. Wei Wuxian kényszerítette magát, hogy elmosolyodjon.

\- Lan Zhan…

Megpróbált felülni, de a társa visszanyomta az ágyra és rosszalló tekintettel figyelte. Wei Wuxian engedelmesen sóhajtott és lágyan megdörzsölte a hasát. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd egy újabb mély lélegzet után megint kinyitotta.

\- A gyermek miatt ájultam el, ugye…? Meddig nem voltam magamnál?

Lan Zhan egy pillanatra félrenézett, mintha nem akart volna választ adni. Wei Ying kinyúlt és megérintette a kezét, mire összerezzent és újra ránézett. Csak most látszódott, hogy az arca milyen megviselt volt, a szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, a homlokszalagja el volt egy kissé csúszva, a haja pedig ziláltan omlott a vállára.

\- Négy napig – mondta végül színtelen hangon.

Wei Wuxian lélegzete bent akadt egy pillanatra és ő is félrenézett. Nem mert belegondolni, hogy Lan Zhan négy napon keresztül nem aludt, csak valószínűleg őt istápolta, na meg zenélt neki és spirituális energiát adott át neki. Arról nem beszélve, hogy Wei Wuxian még csak két hónapja hordozta magában a gyermeket és már négy napra öntudatlanságba esett… mi lesz majd a nyolcadik, vagy a kilencedik hónapban?

\- Sajnálom… - mondta halkan.

Lan Zhan megrázta a fejét és óvatosan a kezére helyezte a kezét, majd finoman megszorította.

\- A bátyám szerint elkerülhetjük, hogy még egyszer így elájulj… csak minden nap spirituális energiát kell kapnod, legalább fél órán keresztül.

Wei Wuxian bólintott és felszakadt belőle egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj is. Ha csak ennyin múlott…

Elkerekedtek a szemei és felült, kezét a hasára szorította.

\- Lan Xichen tudja?! – kérdezte, a hangja kétségbeesetten csengett.

Lan Zhan átkarolta, másik kezét pedig Wei Yingére tette a hasára, figyelve, hogy csak a kezét érintse, az apró dudort ne. Félrenézett és hallgatott.

\- Ki tudja még, Lan Zhan? Lan Qiren? Az idősek? Ki tud még róla?

A férfi a fejét rázta.

\- Senki… csak Xichen és én. De el kellene mondani a bölcseknek és a nagybátyámnak is… mégiscsak… egy Lan gyermeket hordozol…

Wei Wuxian a fejét rázta.

\- Tudom, mit mondanának. Te is megmondtad. Hogy várhatom el, hogy befogadjanak egy ilyen gyermeket? Már az is elég nagy gondot jelentett, amikor bejelentetted, hogy velem akarsz összeházasodni… befogadtak a klánodba, de Lan Zhan… egy férfi vagyok… démoni energiából épült méhhel… benne a te gyermekeddel… nagy botrányt fogok kavarni. Mi lesz, ha…

\- Wei Ying, bármi is történjen, én melletted állok.

Wei Wuxian magához ölelte a társát és a nyaka hajlatába fúrta az arcát. Lan Zhan magához szorította és mélyen beszívta az illatát. Megsimogatta a puha, fekete haját és apró csókot lehelt a halántékára.

\- Csak azt akarom, hogy boldog legyél – mondta halkan Lan Zhan – csak akkor vagyok én is az, ha boldognak láthatlak.

Wei Wuxian bólintott és megborzongott. A párja hangja olyan lágy volt és olyan keserédesen csengett, hogy a szíve sajdult bele. Lan Zhan mellette akart kiállni. Nem mellette _és_ a gyermek mellett. Jobban fájt, mintha ötven ütést mértek volna a hátára büntetésként. Lan Zhan nem szerette a gyermeket, akit hordozott… nem, ő csak Wei Yinget szerette és elítélte a gyermekét, aki démoni energiában fejlődött hónapokon keresztül.

Finom kopogás hallatszódott, majd valaki benyitott. Wei Wuxian felemelte a fejét, állát a társa vállára tette, a tekintete pedig találkozott Lan Xichen aranyszínű szemeivel. Furcsán csillogtak és nem is mosolygott úgy, ahogy szokott. Csak akkor eresztett meg egy apró, kényszeredett mosolyt, amikor észrevette, hogy Wei Wuxian ébren van és őt figyeli. Letette a kezében lévő tálcát az egyik kis asztalkára, ahol Lan Zhan guqinja és egy másik érintetlen tálca mellé. Biztosan az öccsének hozta az ételt, viszont ezek szerint Lan Zhan hozzájuk sem ért.

Lan Zhan óvatosan elengedte Wei Wuxiant és távolabb húzódott tőle, hogy a bátyja felé fordulhasson. A tekintete szikrákat szórt, ahogy ránézett.

\- Remélem nem zavarok – mondta Lan Xichen, a mosoly egy pillanatra újra megfakult, majd aprót biccentett a testvére felé, mielőtt helyet foglalt a közelében – Wei úrfi, jó látni, hogy magadhoz tértél.

Wei Wuxian bólintott és az ajkába harapott. Ültében összefűzte az ujjait és meghajolt a férfi felé. Majd lesütötte a szemét és a kezeit az ölébe ejtette. Lan Zhan ránézett és gyengéden átölelte, megdörzsölve a karját.

\- Wei úrfi – kezdte Lan Xichen egy mély sóhajtással – bár sejtettem, hogy valami nincs rendben veled, Wangji pár napja kénytelen volt beavatni a titkotokba.

Wei Wuxian felpillantott a klánvezérre, aki finoman összevont szemöldökkel nézte kisöccse szerelmének hasát. Wei Wuxian inkább feljebb húzta a takarót, mire Lan Xichen is elkapta a tekintetét.

\- Wei úrfi, a találékonyságod újra és újra meglep – folytatta mosolyogva – és tisztellek a bátorságodért. Nem szeretnék többet beleszólni kettőtök ügyébe… viszont, ha Felhőzugban maradtok, nem rejtheted el örökké, hogy _valami_ növekszik a hasadban – Wei Wuxian megborzongott. Lan Xichen hangja lágy volt, nem érezte úgy, hogy tartania kéne tőle, mégis, valami nem stimmelt – és Wangji elég világosan rámutatott, hogy mik a szándékaid vele, tehát a klánunk tagja kell, hogy legyen. Viszont így a bácsikánknak és az idős bölcseknek is tudnia kell róla, ugye megérted, Wei úrfi? Nem azt mondom, hogy most rohanj és jelents be, hogy gyermeket vársz… nyugodtan várj vele, amíg jónak látod.

\- Tehát… elfogadod a klánod tagjaként, Zewu Jun? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen összepréselte az ajkait és sandán Wangjira pillantott, aki még mindig nem nézett rá, hanem valahova Wei Ying ölébe bámult.

\- Wei úrfi – szólalt meg végül – mivel igencsak egyedi esettel állunk szemben, várjunk a gyermeked születéséig. De persze azt megígérhetem, hogy a Lan klán mindenben a segítségedre lesz, ha úgy kívánod.

\- Köszönöm – óvatosan meghajolt ültében, ám Lan Xichen csak megrázta a fejét, hogy erre semmi szükség.

Lan Xichen mosolygott és felállt fejet hajtva előttük.

\- Kívánom, hogy mihamarabb visszatérjen az erőd, Wei úrfi.

Ezzel elhagyta a szobát és halkan behúzta maga mögött a jingshi ajtaját. Lan Zhan is felállt és felvette a tálcát, amit eredetileg neki hozott a bátyja. Wei Ying ágyához vitte és visszaült a társa mellé. Kezébe vette az evőpálcikákat, majd Wei Ying szája elé tartotta az ételt, amit a másik készségesen bekapott. Nem tett megjegyzést arra, hogy egyedül is tudna enni, hagyta, hogy Lan Zhan etesse egy ideig.

\- Lan Zhan… miért voltatok ennyire ridegek a bátyáddal egymáshoz? Történt valami amíg aludtam?

Lan Zhan nem válaszolt, még csak az arcizma sem rezzent. Újabb falatot helyezett a párja szája elé, amit az újból mindenféle ellenállás nélkül megevett. Nagyon úgy tűnt, Lan Zhan nem akar és nem is fog válaszolni. Wei Wuxian azért nem adta fel.

\- Lan Zhan, nem eszek egy falatot sem többet, ha nem válaszolsz! Mi történt? – összefonta maga előtt a karjait és duzzogni kezdett. Pár pillanat múlva azért mégis elfogadta az ételt Lan Zhantól.

\- Már nem számít.

Wei Wuxian már tisztán emlékezett, hogy abban a pár pillanatban, amíg magánál volt a négy nap alatt, a két fehérruhás alak, akik vitatkoztak, Lan Zhan és Lan Xichen voltak.

\- Hát nekem úgy tűnt, hogy igenis számít, ha ilyenek vagytok egymással.

Lan Zhan keresztbe tette a tálkán az evőpálcikákat, majd visszatette a tálcát az asztalra. Ezután visszaült a társa mellé és betakargatta, megcsókolva a homlokát.

\- Gyógyulj meg holnapra – kérte halkan Lan Zhan.

\- Jól leszek – felelte szintén halkan Wei Wuxian ahogy felnyúlt, hogy megérinthesse Lan Zhan puha arcát – viszont neked is meg kéne próbálnod aludni… szörnyen nézel ki… gyere… feküdj mellém, és pihenjünk együtt!

Lan Zhan mintha egy pillanatra értetlenül meredt a társára, majd lehúzta a csizmáját és a szokásával ellentétben most nem úgy feküdt, akár egy oszlop, rezzenéstelen-mozdulatlanul, hanem összegömbölyödött Wei Wuxian mellett, a fejét pedig a párja mellkasára tette és behunyta a szemét. Wei Ying szívverését hallgatta, mintha azzal szerelme minden titkos vágyát megismerhette volna, amiket nem mondott ki szóban. A légzése lassan egyenletessé vált és elaludt – nem csoda, négy átvirrasztott éjszaka után.

Wei Wuxian felemelte a fejét, hogy megcsókolja Lan Zhan fejét, majd visszafeküdt. Cirógatni kezdte a társát és kihúzta a hajából a hajtűjét és a homlokszalagot is leoldotta róla. Pár pillanatig nézegette a fehér-kék anyagot, majd egy mély sóhaj kíséretében a markába zárta és a keze a hasára csúszott. Egyik kezével folytatta a puha fekete haj simogatását, a szalagot pedig a hasán tartva azt mantrázva magában, hogy jöhet akármennyi gond, ő akkor is kitart majd a kisbabája mellett.


	15. Chapter 15

Az idősek tanácsának összehívására nem is kellett sokat várni, pedig Wei Wuxian igazán számított rá, hogy nem pár napon belül kell a Lan klán bölcsei elé állnia és színt vallania állapotáról. De miután először kitette a lábát a jingshiből és váltott pár szót Lan Xichennel, a klánvezér úgy érezte, most jött el a megfelelő idő arra, hogy megvitassák a helyzetet. Wei Wuxian pedig vonakodva beleegyezett. Mitől lett volna jobb halogatni az egészet?

Korábban még meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a tanácsot megtartják. Mi szükség lett volna rá? A gyermek Lan Zhané volt, tehát a Lan klán tagja volt. Ő volt a jogos örökös, aki majd egy napon a klánvezér lehet, Hanguang Jun gyermeke, aki tehetségével és szépségével ezreket nyűgöz majd le, a Lanok pedig büszkén mutatnak rá, hogy igen, ez itt tényleg két férfi gyermeke.

Viszont Lan Zhan passzivitása és Lan Xichen szavai mostanra teljesen megváltoztatták a véleményét. A bizakodása átfordult védekezésbe, hisz nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán hagynak-e a bölcsek valami ilyesmit tovább történni, mint a helyzetet, amiben ő is volt. Nem tudta, milyen fényes jövőt remélhet a kisbabájának – Lan örökös? Ugyan már… talán el is üldözik mindkettejüket…

Lan Zhan végig az oldalán sétált a terem felé, ahol a tanácsot tartották. Néma volt, arca pedig rezzenéstelen, csak a tekintete volt aggódó, ahogy néha-néha párja felé pillantott. Wei Wuxian, ahogy minden egyes lépéssel közeledett az épület felé, egyre magabiztosabb lett magában és a döntéseiben. Gyermeket fog adni Lan Zhannak. Egy ifjú Lan örököst. Senki nem veheti el tőle ezt a gyermeket, történjen bármi. A kisbabája életébe senkinek sincs beleszólása.

Lan Zhan felsétált a lépcsőkön, majd a kezét az ajtó kékre festett fájára tette, ahogy visszafordult Wei Yinghez. Amaz elmosolyodott, kezében a kis medál volt, amit a gyermekének vásárolt még Qinghében. Azóta már kötött rá egy fekete zsinórt és néhány védő bűbájt is rárakott. Most a zsinórral játszott, ahogy kihúzott háttal állt a terem előtt, ahol talán bűnösnek ítélik és megfosztják mindenétől.

\- Wei Ying…

\- Mellettünk állsz, Lan Zhan? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian komolyan, szürke szemeit belefúrta Lan Zhan aggódó, aranyszín gömbjeibe.

\- Melletted állok.

Wei Wuxian összeszorította az ajkait és lenyelte tényt, hogy már megint nem vette figyelembe a gyermeküket. A józan esze azt diktálta, hogy ezért igazán nem haragudhatott rá, viszont a szíve megint összeszorult. Lesütötte a szemét, a hite megingott, kétségbeesés és bizonytalanság lett úrrá rajta, de mindez csak egy röpke pillanatig. Amikor felnézett, nyelt ugyan egyet, de bólintott Lan Zhannak.

Lan Zhan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd belépett Wei Yinggel együtt. Az ajtót behúzta maguk mögött és a párjával együtt hajolt meg a Lan klán idősei előtt. A bölcsek a terem két szélén ültek egy-egy asztalkánál. Mind kecskeszakállas, némelyikük már teljesen ősz is volt, mind méltóságteljesen és tiszteletet követelően néztek a belépőkre. Wei Wuxian itt tűnődött el, hogy vajon tudnak-e már a helyzetről, vagy teljesen tudatlanul üldögéltek a helyükön a mit sem sejtő idősek. A terem másik végében Lan Xichen foglalt helyet, balján pedig a nagybátyja, Lan Qiren. A jobbja Lan Zhan helye volt, ám az öccse semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy le kívánt volna ülni. Kissé hátrébb állt meg Wei Ying mögött, kezeit összefűzte a háta mögött, majd miután a tekintete találkozott a bátyjáéval, már csak Wei Wuxiant figyelte.

Lan Xichen végignézett az egybegyűlteken, majd felegyenesedett a helyéről.

\- Nem szokványos történés miatt kellett most összehívnom a tanácsunkat – kezdte – és biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokunknak nem is fog tetszeni, amit most hallani fog, de kérek mindenkit: ne hagyjuk, hogy az indulataink eluralkodjanak feledtünk. Maradjunk higgadtak és értelmesek.

A szavai hallatán a termen halk zsongás futott végig. Wei Wuxian nem nézett semerre, mégis hallotta az afféle megjegyzéseket, hogy „már megint Wei Wuxian," „a démoni kultivátorokkal csak a gond van" vagy „már megint milyen bajt hoz a fejünkre?"

Megvárta, amíg az emberek elhallgatnak, majd a markába zárta a talizmánt. Összeszorította az öklét, az ajkát pedig összepréselte, de a fejét nem hajtotta le. Úgy állt ott, mint egy ítéletét váró büszke bűnöző.

\- Bár nehéz elhinni, de – Lan Xichen megállt, ajkai kissé elnyíltak, ahogy végignézett a termen, majd a tekintete találkozott Wei Wuxianéval. Egyszerre volt hűvös és tüzes, aggódó és magabiztos. A hasában lévő démoni energia tovább kavargott – bizton állíthatom, hogy Wei Wuxian, aki nem oly rég összeházasodott Lan Wangjival, most gyermeket vár tőle.

A termet először megülte a csönd. Eltelt egy, majd még egy másodperc, a csend harmadik másodpercénél pedig Wei Wuxian behunyta a szemét. Valaki szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt, hogy beszéljen, majd szinte ezzel egyidőben szabadult el a pokol. A tanácson a kezdeti sokk után végigsöpört a felháborodás és harag hulláma, szitkok és hitetlenkedések záporoztak a középen állókra. Lan Zhan lehajtotta a fejét, ugyanakkor közelebb lépett a párjához és felnézett a bátyjára is, aki felemelte a kezét, hogy csitítsa a népet.

\- Uraim, uraim… kérem, maradjunk higgadtak – mondta, és a terembe szépen lassan visszatért a csend. Wei Wuxian kinyitotta a szemét.

\- De ez… mennyire biztos? – szólalt fel valaki – Semmi nem látszik rajta, hogy lehetünk benne biztosak?

\- Gondolod, hogy csak kitalálta, hogy bajt keverjen? Na meg, Zewu Jun nem hívott volna minket össze, ha nem hinne neki…

\- De mégis ő a Yiling Pátriárka…

\- Ti talán nem látjátok a sötétséget, ami a hasában örvénylik?!

A felszólaló után mindenki elhallgatott egy pillanatra és Wei Wuxian hasára meredtek.

\- Csakugyan…

\- Mi lehet ez…?

Wei Wuxian összefonta maga előtt a karjait és mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

\- Így igaz, ahogy mondják. Démoni kultiváció segítségével létrehoztam egy méhet, melyben megfogant Hanguang Jun gyermeke. És mondhat bárki bármit, ez a gyermek az enyém és Lan Zhané. Senkinek nincs joga ítélkezni felette. Már él, itt van bennem, és meg fogom védeni.

Nem is volt igazán több óhaja, mint megvédeni a kisbabáját. Mindenre elszánt szemekkel nézett körbe a termen, amit újabb csend súlya ült meg. Mindenki érezte a feszültséget és a ki nem mondott, magukba fojtott szavak súlyát. A bölcsek arca kipirosodott, néhányan lehunyták a szemüket, mintha a megfelelő kifejezéseket keresték volna, mellyel kevésbé sértik meg Hanguang Jun párját, mások pedig csak meredtek, sápadt arcuk még mindig a sokkot tükrözte.

Lan Qiren arca különösen megkeményedett, ahogy az unokaöccsére nézett. Keze ökölbe szorult a térdein, szemei összeszűkültek és izmai meg-megrándultak a haragtól.

\- Wangji, vele együtt tervelted ki ezt az egészet?

\- Lan Zhannak semmi köze hozzá – vágta rá azonnal Wei Wuxian – alig két hete tudja. Senki nem tudott róla – kivéve persze Wen Ninget, de őt szerencsésebb volt nem említeni a bölcsek előtt.

Lan Zhan újabb lépést tett előre, ajkai elnyíltak egymástól, mintha Wei Yinget akarta volna szólítani, de végül nem mondott semmit.

\- Mégis miféle torzszülött – egyenesedett fel valaki a helyéről. Csengője az oldalán lágyan csilingelt, a hangja viszont nem tűnt nyugodtnak. Szakállát és haját már kissé megfogta a kor dere, de kardját még mindig biztosan tartotta – származhat két férfiből, és démoni energiából? Én azt mondom, csakis megátalkodott és gonosz lény. Ártatlan kisbaba, amit démonok neveltek kilenc hónapig… már, ha egyáltalán képes az ilyen megszületni.

Wei Wuxian agyát elfutotta a méreg. Vér szökött orcáiba, kezei ökölbe szorult. Még hogy torzszülött… gyenge és esendő, aki még megszületni sem tud… na majd ad ő neki! Hideg ujjak kulcsolódtak az övéire, csak ez volt képes megnyugtatni egy kicsit. Rászorított Lan Zhan kezére.

\- Megígértem Wangjinak, hogy a gyermeknek nem esik bántódása – szólalt meg Zewu Jun.

Az álló férfi a klánvezér felé fordult és folytatta:

\- Hát hagyod, hogy megszüljön egy ilyen… teremtményt? Wei Wuxian csak a bajt hozza mindenki fejére. Átok sújt majd minket is, ha hagyjuk, hogy egy ilyen ördögi praktika eredményét hozza közénk.

\- Jobban szeretnél a haragom által halni, mint a gyermekem által? – Wei Wuxian sziszegett. Elhallgattak, a férfi pedig lassan visszaereszkedett a helyére. Mindannyian ismerték a Yiling Pátriárka elsöprő erejét, és bár tény volt, hogy amióta Mo Xuanyu testébe szállt, ereje jelentősen megcsappant, azonban a régi mesék és történetek még élénken éltek mindenki emlékezetében.

Lan Qiren csak még inkább összevonta a szemöldökeit.

\- Wei Wuxian, fenyegetőzésnek itt helye nincs. Ez komolyabb ügy annál, minthogy így elintézhesd. Arról nem beszélve, hogy csak a saját helyzeteden rontasz ilyen megnyilvánulásokkal.

Wei Wuxian szólásra nyitotta a száját, Lan Zhan pedig megszorította a kezét, ezzel jelezve, hogy a nagybátyjának igaza van. Wei Wuxian becsukta a száját és lehajtotta a fejét.

Egy öreg, hosszú, ősz szakállú kultivátor állt fel az egyik sarokban. Kardjára támaszkodott, időtlen tekintete Wei Wuxian hasára meredt.

\- Átkokról beszéltek és balszerencséről, amit e ifjú hozhat ránk – mondta halk, dünnyögő hangon – de azon ki gondolkodott el, hogy mégis hogy lehetséges mindez? Démoni energia… de mégis egy férfi vár gyermeket! Mi ez, ha nem az égiek áldása? Kedvelnek téged, ifiúr. És minket hogy kedvelhetnének, ha elvennénk az áldást, amit kapott? Van jogunk rá?

\- Áldás? Pont Wei Wuxian? Ha átkot nem is, hát szégyent azt biztos von a fejünkre!

\- Vagy pont hírnevet… Wei Wuxian mindig is találékony elme volt…

\- Nincs más megoldás, a torzszülöttet el kell venni, mielőtt még nem késő – állt fel újra a férfi korábbról.

\- Kivágnál egy gyermeket az anyja hasából?

\- Ha kell, hát megteszem – a tekintete Wei Wuxianra villant, akinek szemeiben gyűlölet égett, öntudatlanul is az öve felé nyúlt, ahol a fuvolája volt általában, ám most a tanácsra nem hozta magával, hogy ne feszítse még azzal is tovább a húrt.

Lan Wangji, aki a tanács kezdete óta egy szót sem szólt, most végre szólásra nyitotta a száját.

\- Ahogy a bátyám is megmondta – kezdte kimérten és hűvösen – a gyermeknek nem eshet bántódása. Felhőzugban fog születni és nevelkedni. Aki ellenzi, azt kénytelen vagyok más úton meggyőzni.

Elképedt tekintetek fogadták a szavait. A legtöbben tudták, mennyire ragaszkodott Hanguang Jun ehhez a sötét múltú férfihoz, de bíztak benne, hogy ezzel talán még nála is el lehet vetni a sulykot. De nem, Lan Zhan, mint mindig, a társa mellé állt és óvta őt.

\- Értsük tehát úgy, hogy Hanguang Jun is megfenyeget minket? – kérdezte valaki – Nem száműzhetjük a gyermeket, és a klánunk saját tagjaként kell, hogy neveljük? Merész kijelentés, Hanguang Jun… úgy kezelni ezt az ügyet, mintha Wei Wuxian egy nő lenne… oh, mennyivel is jobban jártunk volna, ha te… - elharapta a mondat végét Lan Zhan hűvös, metsző tekintetétől.

Lan Xichen csendben ült, kihúzott háta egy percig sem görbült meg a rá nehezedő gondok súlya alatt. Ajkait összeszorította, ahogy a vitát hallgatta. Mennyivel is könnyebb lett volna Wei Wuxiant nőként kezelni… ha csak egyszerűen elfogadhatták volna azt a botrányos tényt, hogy egy férfi hordozza a kisöccse gyermekét, aki a következő klánvezér lehetne… ha nem démoni energiában fejlődne és nem lenne ennyire bizonytalan az anyja és az ő helyzete.

Wei Wuxian már így is dühös volt, ha Lan Zhan nem fogta volna a kezét, Lan Xichen biztos volt benne, hogy már rávetette volna magát valakire a szavai miatt. Mélyet sóhajtott. Ez mégis olyan kérdés volt, melyben ki kellett kérni az idősek véleményét és nem hozhatta meg egyedül.

\- A magam részéről sem szeretném kitagadni a gyermeket – jegyezte meg kicsit erősebb hangon, hogy őt hallva mindenki elhallgasson – és a helyzet több, mint bizonytalan, már bocsáss meg Wei úrfi. Wangji azt mondta, te elszánt vagy, és mindenáron világra akarod hozni ezt a gyermeket. Teljesen megértem. Wei úrfi, én a magam részéről engedem, hogy Felhőzugban maradj és megkapd a… megfelelő ellátást. Titokban is tartjuk a terhességedet, hogy senki más ne tudjon róla. Van egy régi jingshi az erdő szélén, de mégis távol a tanítványok házaitól, oda mehetsz, senki sem fog háborgatni. Ha pedig a gyermek megszületik, és az égiek nem döntenek úgy, hogy elveszik tőled, hát mondhatjuk, hogy talált gyermek. Ez a legbékésebb és legbiztonságosabb megoldás a problémára, amit jelenleg látok.

Wei Wuxian összeszorította az ajkait és Lan Zhanra pillantott. Rejtőzködjön még legalább hét hónapig? Ismerős volt neki a helyzet. Rejtőzködjön, pont úgy, ahogy Lan Zhan anyját bújtatták el a nyilvánosság elől, hogy egyedül és magányosan adjon életet két fiának, akiket később elszakítottak tőle? Wei Wuxian érezte, hogyha oda is megy és elzárja magát a külvilágtól, ő nem fog úgy járni… tőle nem fogják elvenni a gyermekét, és nem fog olyan egyedül meghalni, ahogy azt a nő is tette.

Jelen pillanatban viszont ez látszott a leginkább elfogadható megoldásnak mindenki számára. A bent ülők egyöntetűen hümmögtek és bólogattak, bár az ellenszenvből származó feszültség még mindig megülte a légkört. Csak ne lássák Wei Wuxiant minden egyes nap, ahogy azt a fattyút dédelgeti. Lan Qiren tekintete pedig jobban égett, mint valaha. Ha a tekintetével ölni tudott volna…

\- De ha talált gyermekként könyveli el mindenki – kezdte Wei Wuxian – akkor nem lehet később klánvezér. Nem örökölhet semmit.

\- Pont az öröklés a legnagyobb gondod, Wei Wuxian? Zewu Jun már így is több, mint engedékeny volt a helyzetet tekintve!

Wei Wuxian lesütötte a szemét és a hasára nézett. _Csak ideiglenes megoldás, csak ideiglenes megoldás…_ ezt ismételgette magában, hogy ne adja fel teljesen a reményt. Végül is… tényleg nem mértek rá kemény ítéletet… egyszerűen bujkálnia kellett és elrejteni a gyermeket minden elől. Tudta, hogyha megszületik és visszahozzák Felhőzugba, ugyanúgy fogják a bölcsek kezelni… kirekesztik, talán még azt is megtiltják neki, hogy kultiváljon…

Felpillantott Lan Zhan zord arcára, aki még mindig a kezét fogta, tenyerük között pedig ott feküdt a kicsi érme, a zsinórja lefelé lógott a kezükből. A sima arc vonásai és az aranyló szemek arról tanúskodtak, hogy a társa is legalább ugyanannyira érez dühöt, mint ő, csak Lan Zhan kevésbé mutatja ki. Wei Wuxiant meglepte a tény, hogy kiállt a gyermek mellett… talán most először. Nem engedi, hogy bántódása essen… megvédte őt, még akkor is, ha ezzel csak Wei Wuxiant akarta boldoggá tenni. Lehet, hogy ez már egy lépés volt az elfogadás felé…? Annyira remélte…

Mindketten mélyen meghajoltak Lan Xichen előtt, aki most a szokásostól eltérő módon nem mosolygott, csak aggódva figyelte a kistestvérét és annak párját.

\- Köszönjük, Zewu Jun. Úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod – mondta Wei Wuxian – hamarosan elmegyek Felhőzugból a jingshibe, amit felajánlottál.

\- Köszönjük az együttműködésedet – felelte Lan Xichen, majd aprót biccentett, azt jelezve, hogy távozhatnak.

Wei Wuxian elengedte Lan Zhan kezét és lassú, bizonytalan léptekkel sétált ki a teremből, majd botorkált odakint még pár lépést, mielőtt Lan Zhan megállt előtte és megfogta mindkét kezét. Wei Ying testtartása összeroskadt, vállai előreestek, az egyenes hát és a magabiztosság, ami akkor égett a szemében, amikor érkeztek, elhalványult és már csak egy erőltetett mosolyra futotta tőle. Előrehajolt, homlokát pedig Lan Zhan mellkasának döntötte.

\- Számítottam erre, Lan Zhan… a sok mocsokra, amit a szájukra vettek a kisbabánk miat…

\- Várható volt – dünnyögte Lan Zhan, kezeit óvatosan a férfi hátára tette és lágyan ringatni kezdte őt. – De mégis könnyebben mint, hittem. Nem szabtak ki büntetést ránk.

Wei Wuxian behunyta a szemét és közelebb próbált húzódni a férfihoz, hogy teljesen hozzásimulhasson. Valóban… udvariatlanok voltak, ráadásul a szituáció sem volt éppen elfogadhatónak mondható az olyan öregek szemében, amilyen Lan Qiren is volt… túl könnyen eljöhettek, bár nem mintha Wei Ying panaszkodott volna miatta. Csak érezte, hogy a java még csak most jön.

\- Lan Zhan…. drága jó Lan Zhanom… - nézett fel rá és a keze a hasára csúszott, az apró kis dudorra. – Miért volt Zewu Jun ilyen engedékeny? És te miért lettél hirtelen ilyen… makacs a gyerekkel kapcsolatban?

Lan Zhan lesütötte a szemét, ami azt jelentette nála, hogy vagy bizonytalan volt a választ illetően, vagy nem akart, félt választ adni. Wei Wuxian vonásai aggódóvá váltak, gyengéd mozdulatokkal simogatta a hasát és érintette meg Lan Zhan arcát.

\- Tudod, hogy szeretném, ha elmondanád…

Lan Zhan aranyló szemei felnéztek és találkoztak az ő szürke gömbjeivel. Ajkai egy kissé elnyíltak, akárcsak a bátyjának, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de még mindig nem lenne biztos benne. Végül óvatos csókot lehelt a homlokára és gyengéden magához ölelte.

\- Lan Zhan…

A társa válaszként hümmögött és megsimogatta a hátát. Wei Wuxian lehunyta a szemét és arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta. Mélyen beszívta az illatát, és egy pillanat alatt képes volt újra megnyugtatni őt és újra biztonságban érezte magát.

A tanácsterem ajtaját széthúzták, egy férfi pedig komoly tekintettel Lan Zhanra nézett.

\- Hanguang Jun, az idősek még szólni kívánnak veled. Kérlek, gyere vissza.

Lan Zhan biccentett, majd óvatosan elengedte Wei Wuxiant.

\- Pakolj össze. Este elmegyünk Felhőzugból az erdei házhoz – mondta lágyan, majd követte a férfit vissza a terembe és az ajtó halkan csukódott be utána.

Wei Wuxian szorító érzéssel a mellkasában nézett utána. Csak nem Lan Zhant akarják felelőssé tenni Wei Wuxian helyett? Nagyon remélte, hogy nem akarják megbüntetni. Volt már rá példa, hogy Lan Zhant azért verték meg, mert őt védte – és most lehet, hogy újra neki kell elszenvednie mindazt, amit Wei Wuxian önkényesen véghez vitt.

Sóhajtott és átölelte magát a karjaival. Nem kellett volna senkinek sem megtudnia… el kellett volna szöknie Lan Zhannal, és elég távolra jutni, hogy csak akkor beszéljen neki a gyermekről és a klánt egyáltalán ne is keverjék bele… sajnos most már nem volt visszaút.

\- Ne félj… apa rendben lesz… megoldja nekünk a helyzetet és biztonságban leszünk – suttogta ahogy végigsimított a hasán, majd az amulettet a ruhájába csúsztatta és lassú, bizonytalan léptekkel visszaindult a Lan Zhan jingshijének irányába.


	16. Chapter 16

Ahogy az idő egyre hidegebbé vált és hófelhők takarták el a hajdani kék eget, Wei Wuxian szeretett kimenni a verandára, aztán csak letelepedni a lépcsőre és figyelni az erdőre maga körül. A hátát nekivetette az egyik oszlopnak, és apró mosollyal nézte a szélben remegő fákat, és hallgatta a tetőre akasztott szélcsengők hangját.

Hópihék táncoltak le az égből kényelmes tempóban és ültek meg a fűszálak végén. A nap már lemenőben volt és az idő a hegyekben kezdett igazán hidegre fordulni, Wei Wuxian azonban mégis odakint maradt, egyik kezében Chenqinget forgatva, a másikat pedig a hasára helyezve. Lágy dallamokat dúdolgatott a gyermekének, melyek ráillettek a csengők csilingelésére.

Lan Zhan még nem ért haza. Wei Wuxian minden nap rossz előérzettel engedte el, hiszen nem beszélt arról mi történt a tanácsteremben, miután Wei Wuxian oly könnyű ítélettel távozhatott. Nem beszélt sem akkor, amikor visszatért és még aznap este elköltöztek az erdei lakba, sem utána, amikor minden egyes nap elhagyta azt, hogy visszatérjen Felhőzugba a tanítványok okítása végett.

Egyébként nem viselkedett különösebben, mint szokott – csendes volt, az igaz, de nem jobban, mint máskor. Wei Wuxian különben is igyekezett még kerülni a gyerekkel kapcsolatos kérdéseket, így nem újságolta el sem a legújabb névötleteket, sem azt, hogy ő bizony hamarosan bölcsőt akar festeni. Már a mintákat is eltervezte: szürke nyuszikat, felhőket, hegyeket, lila lótuszokat akart ráfesteni, de hiába volt minden terve, ha soha nem érezte a megfelelő időt arra, hogy elmondja őket Lan Zhannak.

A jingshi, ahová költöztek, egyébként Wei Wuxian számításait felülmúlta. Aprócska kis lak volt, de két embernek bőven elég tágas és állandóan jó meleg volt odabent a tél beköszöntével. Igencsak hasonlatos volt Lan Zhan jingshijéhez, és a pár nem is panaszkodott miatta. Az egyedüli dolog, ami igazán zavarta Wei Wuxiant, az az egyedüllét volt, ha a férje visszatért Felhőzugba.

Wei Wuxian jobbára kalitkába zárt madárként tengődött magányosan a Téli Lakban (Wei Wuxian bízott benne, hogy csak télen fognak itt lakni, a tavasz beköszöntére már sikerül megpuhítani az időseket, hogy teljesen fogadják el a kicsi gyermeket), vagy az épület körüli erdőben. Minden egyes nappal, amit ott töltött, érezte, hogy a testében növekvő élet változik. A hasa megnőtt, bár a ruhák még mindig el tudták rejteni, a teste pedig Lan Zhan napi gondos ellátása ellenére is néha elgyengült és szédülni kezdett. Miután ezt Lan Zhan egyszer észrevette, minden héten legalább egyszer egy gyógyítóval és Lan Xichennel az oldalán tért haza, hogy ellenőrizzék az állapotát. Az igazat megvallva nem tudtak sokkal többet tenni, mint amit Lan Zhan is rendszeresen elvégzett.

Wei Ying a szíve mélyén érezte, hogy Lan Zhant az édesanyjára emlékezteti. Ezért igyekezett mindig boldog mosollyal fogadni, ha esténként hazatért, a kedvében járt és rengeteget csacsogott, mintha ezzel akarta volna felvidítani a komor hangulatú szerelmét, hogy aztán egy apró mosoly kicsikarása után könnyű szívvel bújhasson hozzá.

Vékony hóréteg telepedett meg a tájon, a havazás pedig nem állt el. Wei Wuxian behúzódott a tető alá, ám nem ment be a házba. Az ajkához emelte Chenqinget és lassú, szomorkás dallamot kezdett rajta játszani. Behunyta a szemét és csak a zenére, na meg befelé figyelt. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a kisbabájának még nem kéne hallania, de ha énekelt, vagy fuvolázott, mégis furcsa, bizsergető érzés futott végig a testén, ami azelőtt soha.

_Tetszik, kicsim? Aput is megkérhetjük, hogy játsszon valamit… ő sokkal szebben énekel, mint én… ó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is nagy művész leszel, akárcsak apád._

Mosolyogva engedte le a hangszerét és tette vissza a kezét a hasára. Nem tudta nem várni a napot, amikor majd végre a kezében tarthatja a gyermekét. Biztos aranyszín szeme lesz, akárcsak Lan Zhannak… és a haja is sötét lesz, csak úgy világítani fog benne a Lan klán homlokszalagja… ha fiú lesz, mindenkit elbűvöl majd tehetségével és erejével, ha lány, fiúk hada fog a lábai előtt térdepelni a kegyeiért, olyan gyönyörű lesz.

Talán még a bölcsek és idős tanácsadók is megkedvelnék őt… nem, nem talán. Biztosan így lesz.

Wei Wuxian a szeme sarkából észrevett egy sötét alakot a fák között. Felkapta a fejét, mire az alak visszahúzódott az egyik fa mögé, majd óvatosan kukkantott ki. Amikor a tekintete találkozott Wei Wuxianéval, félszegen lépett elő és hajtotta le a fejét.

Wei Wuxian az oszlopnak támaszkodva kelt fel a földről. Fuvoláját visszatűzte az övébe, kezét még mindig a hasán tartotta.

\- Wen Ning! Gyere, ne légy már olyan szégyenlős! – hívta, majd vidáman nevetett. Ha magányosnak is érezte magát a Téli Lakban, ez az érzés azonnal elmúlt, ha valaki végre meglátogatta. Wen Ninget már azóta nem látta, hogy elmondta Lan Zhannak, hogy várandós.

A Szellem Generális óvatos léptekkel indult meg felé, a fejét leszegte és csak félve tekintett fel Wei Wuxianra. Amaz beinvitálta a Téli Lakba és teát főzött neki.

\- Mitől félsz, Wen Ning? – kérdezte, látva, hogy Wen Ning leült ugyan az asztalhoz, de idegesen pillantott az ajtó felé.

\- Hanguang Juntól.

A válasz nem volt épp meglepő. Wei Wuxian kiöntötte a forró vizet a tealevelekre, majd letelepedett az asztal másik oldalára Wen Ninggel szemben. A fuvoláját kihúzta az övéből és maga mellé helyezte.

\- Hanguang Juntól?

Wen Ning bólintott és sóhajtott.

\- Felhőzugban mindenki rólatok beszél, Wei úrfi. Rólatok, meg a gyermekről, aki ki tudja milyen gonosz trükk eredménye lehet.

Wei Wuxian teste védekezőn feszült meg. Sejtette, hogy előbb utóbb kiderül… túl sokan voltak a teremben ahhoz, hogy eltitkolják a kicsi Lan magzat létezését. Csak az a titok, amit két ember tud; ha annál többen ismerik, már tény. A Lan klán tanítványai pedig nem csupa ostobából állnak – már abból is rájöhettek, hogy valami nincs rendben, hogy Wei Wuxian teljesen eltűnt Felhőzugból és Hanguang Jun sem tartózkodik már a Csendes Szobában.

Talán már azt is tudják, hogy hova költözött el Lan Zhannal? Vajon, ha visszamenne, a Lanok kitaszítanák maguk közül, vagy megúszná néhány furcsa pillantással és összesúgásokkal a háta mögött?

\- Ez a gyermek nem holmi gonosz trükkből származik – mondta színtelen hangon – ez a gyermek Hanguang Juné és az enyém. Tőlünk származik. Emberektől, nem démonoktól.

Wen Ning félszegen biccentett. Felemelte a még forró teát és nem törődve azzal, hogy még a tealevelek sem áztak benne eleget, belekortyolt. Arca nem mutatta, hogy az ital rossz ízű lett volna.

\- Tudom, Wei úrfi.

Wei Wuxian sóhajtott és a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Olyan szépnek képzeltem ezt az egészet, Wen Ning… és mégis, hány emberrel kell szembeszállnom, hogy kiállhassak egyetlen kicsi, még meg sem született gyermek mellett? Van értelme az életemet kockáztatnom ezért az egészért? Tudom, hogy van… mégis… fáradt vagyok… belefáradtam abba, hogy az emberek mindig megvetéssel vegyes tisztelettel bámulnak, hogy nem lehetek újra a magam ura, mint hajdanában ott a mocsárban.

A jelen helyzet egyáltalán nem felelt meg azzal, amit pár hónapja elképzelt magának. El kellett volna utazni Kicsi Almával jó messzire, folytatni a kultiválást. Milyen gyönyörű is lett volna… ahogy járják a saját útjukat kéz a kézben Lan Zhannal és a megtett úttal nőtt, gömbölyödött volna a hasa, hogy aztán visszatérjenek Felhőzugba, a gyermek megszülessen és Lan Xichen és a bölcsek elfogadják a következő klánvezérnek. Hiú ábrándokat kergetett. A képzeletében élő Lan Zhan, aki őt és a gyermeket a karjaiban tartva énekel nekik a valóságban ódzkodott attól is, hogy megérintse a hasát. Kultiválásról szó sem lehetett… legalábbis Lan Xichen szerint, nehogy spirituális energiát veszítsen, hiszen akkor talán a gyermekkel hal még idő előtt. Persze a démoni kultiválásról nem esett szó – ehhez nem kellett Aranymag és spirituális energia, hogy az ember használja.

\- Elfogadják valaha is ezt a gyereket Lanként? Befogadják egyáltalán a klánba? Wen Ning, az a helyzet, hogy nem merek már bízni ilyenekben… azért őrizgetem és védelmezem, hogy aztán a családja kitagadja?

\- Wei úrfi, te és Hanguang Jun vagytok a családja… - kezdte Wen Ning.

Wei Wuxian rámeredt, mire Wen Ning becsukta a száját, nem folytatva a gondolatait. Szomorú tekintetettel nézett egykori mesterére, aki átölelte magát és elfordította az arcát Wen Ning felől. Legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna. Ő nem ezt akarta. Soha nem félt attól, hogy a gyermek esetleg démoni energiával fertőzött lesz – nem lesz, hiszen tengernyi védővarázs vette körbe a méhét. De mi lesz a gyermekkel, ha fattyúként, kitaszított száműzöttként, az ördög gyermekeként néznek rá? Miért hitte, hogy egy ilyen nemes klán, mint a Lan, megtűr egy ilyen kis életet?

Wen Ning az egyik ablak mögött felfedezni vélte egy magas alak árnyékát. Összerezzent a felismerésre, hogy ez Hanguang Jun lehet, de csendben maradt, nem mert Wei Wuxiannak szólni. Az árnyék amúgy sem mozdult, mintha csendben figyelt volna.

\- Én és Hanguang Jun…? – kérdezte remegő hangon Wei Wuxian és lenézett a reszkető tenyerére – Tudod te, mit akar Lan Zhan? Én tudom, hogy azt kívánja, bár elveszíteném ezt a gyermeket! Tudom, hogy nem akarja, hogy megszüljem, mert ezzel veszélyeztetem magamat is… De nem fogom elveszíteni… nem fogom szántszándékkal megölni a gyermekünket… még ha az életembe is kerül, hogy világra hozzam. Lan Zhan vére folyik benne! Bár senki nem ismeri el, de ő lesz a klán új Napja, amit lehetetlen lelőni! Tudom, hogy Lan Zhan nem fogja elfogadni… talán soha… túl makacs… soha nem fogja tudni teljesen elfogadni… de nem érdekel… Wen Ning… az nem lehet a családja, aki nem is szereti… márpedig Lan Zhan nem szereti… sőt…

Az árnyék odakint tétován kinyúlt az ajtó kilincse felé, majd visszahúzta a kezét, a fejét pedig lehajtotta. Aztán némán megfordult és tovasétált, köntöse csak úgy hullámzott az odakint felerősödött szélben.

Wen Ning megitta a maradék teáját és a megfelelő szavakat kereste, amikkel meg tudná őt vigasztalni. Kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét is.

\- Wei úrfi… kérlek ne légy ilyen borúlátó… biztos vagyok benne, hogy kell még neki egy kis idő… és… nem várhatod, hogy harc nélkül elengedjen… mármint… biztosra akar menni, hogy életben maradsz… csak nem akar még egyszer elveszíteni…

\- Tudom, Wen Ning… tudom, hogy fájdalmat okozunk ezzel egymásnak… de mint mondtam… én nem fogom feladni ezt a gyermeket… oh, miért sújtanak mindig engem az égiek? – kérdezte Wei Wuxian és két keze közé fogta a fejét. – Mégis milyen jövő vár szegény kicsire?

Wei Wuxian nem is gondolt bele eddig, hogy mennyi elfojtott indulat és kétségbeesés volt benne. Nem robbant fel a dühtől, mint régen, amikor annyi mindent lenyelt, nem, nem mondhatni, hogy dühös volt… egyszerűen egy kétségbeesett, aggódó anya volt, aki mindenképpen meg akarta védeni a gyermekét és képes lett volna foggal-körömmel is küzdeni a kisbabájáért.

Egészen beleszédült a gondolatok kavalkádjába és be kellett hunynia a szemét. A remegése is erősödött. Még nem kapta meg Lan Zhantól a spirituális energiát, amivel minden nap feltöltődött.

Wen Ning észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel, így gyorsan talpra állt és Wei Wuxiant is felsegítette volna az asztal mellől, de amint a kultivátorhoz ért, amaz elkerekedett szemekkel lökte el magától a kezét. Hát persze… nem érhetett hozzá, hiszen túl sok volt benne a démoni energia. Sűrű bocsánatkérésbe kezdett, miközben Wei Wuxian egyedül tápászkodott fel, majd bontotta ki a haját miközben a másik kezével a halántékát masszírozta. Lefeküdt az ágyra és felnézett a plafonra.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnapra minden rendben lesz – mondta Wen Ning.

\- Bár úgy lenne, Wen Ning… - sóhajtotta Wei Wuxian és lehunyta a szemeit, ujjait összefonta a hasán. Pihenésre volt szüksége. Egyre gyakrabban történt meg, hogy annyira elfáradt, hogy járni sem bírt. Fekete haja ziláltan keretezte sápadt arcát, szemei fáradtan csillogtak, ahogy újra kinyitotta őket egy pillanatra.

Wen Ning erre már nem válaszolt semmit. Fásult mosollyal ült a kultivátor ágyára és várta meg amíg az nyugtalan álomba merül. A maga részéről nagyon is aggódott régi mesteréért. Nem elég, hogy a gyermek is leterhelte a szervezetét, még önmagát is marcangolja a Lanok miatt… vajon hogy tudna neki segíteni?

Mélyet sóhajtott és felkelt a halkan szuszogó Wei Wuxian mellől. Halk macskaléptekkel sétált ki a Téli Lakból, még mindig azon tűnődve, hogyan könnyíthetne a barátja terhein. A havat nézte haladt előre az erdő felé, és még épp időben torpant meg, amikor észrevette Hanguang Jun fehér csizmáit maga előtt. Felpillantott a zord arcra. Hátán a guqinját cipelte, kezében pedig valamiféle jégkék virág volt. Wen Ning el sem tudta képzelni, hol találhatott ilyenkor virágot, mindenesestre az biztos volt, hogy Wei Wuxiannak akarja adni. Az arca a szokásosnál is komorabb volt, a szemei pedig szomorú fénnyel csillogtak. Biztosan hallotta az előző beszélgetést…

\- Oh, Wei úrfi elaludt – kapott hirtelen észbe Wen Ning – sok pihenésre van szüksége…

Lan Zhan csak bólintott és lepillantott a kezében tartott virágra.

\- Majd halk leszek – felelte és egy újabb biccentés kíséretében kikerülte a Szellem Generálist és belépett a Téli Lakba.

Wen Ning egy apró sóhajjal fordult utána és nézte hogyan lép be a jingshibe. A szíve még mindig nyugtalanul vert a mellkasában azok után, amiket Wei Wuxian mondott. Lan Wangji annyira szerette Wei Yinget, hogy az már elmondhatatlan volt… pont a közös gyermeküket vetette volna meg…? Olyan képtelennek tűnt… bár a helyzet tényleg ijesztő és különös volt, szó se róla… lehet, hogy Lan Wangji is képes volt besokallni?

Felsóhajtott és elhagyta a Téli Lakot megfogadva, hogy hamarosan visszatér.

A jingshiben csend és melegség honolt. Egy füstölő égett az egyik asztalon, ahol egy félig kiürült teáskanna is állt. Édeskés illat és szuszogó lélegzetvétel hangja töltötte be a szobát és ez valahogy bódító boldogsággal töltötte el a férfit. Az otthon érzése volt ez, és a tudat, hogy élete értelme alig pár lépésnyire fekszik tőle, biztonságban. Ahogy ebbe belegondolt, aggódás éles pengéje hasított az elméjébe és a boldogság érzete megfakult benne.

Hangszerét letette az asztalra, kibújt a csizmájából, majd óvatosan közelebb osont Wei Yinghez. Olyan gyönyörű volt… az pedig csak jobban tetszett neki, hogy Wei Wuxian újabban az ő alsóruházata közül válogatott. Felhagyott a vörös és fekete viselésével is inkább már fehérben aludt. Kisimított néhány kósza tincset az arcából, aztán óvatos csókot lehelt az arcára. Wei Wuxian még csak meg se rezzent tőle. Feje oldalra billent, ajkai kissé elnyíltak, míg a szemöldökét finoman összevonta, miközben álmodott.

Hanguang Jun eligazította a takarót rajta, majd a tekintete a hastájára tévedt. A takaró ugyan elrejtette a dudort, ami a bizonyítéka volt a várandósságnak, Lan Zhant azonban nem lehetett átverni ilyen dolgokkal. Amióta tudta, mit kell keresnie, egy pillanat alatt képes volt látni az odabent örvénylő démoni energiát.

Elvette a hasáról az egyik kezét, hogy megérintse a csuklóját és átadjon neki némi spirituális energiát, hogy ne rosszabbodjon az állapota és ne ájuljon el napokra. Ahogy a fénylő energiavonalról elfordította a tekintetét, visszanézett a hasára. Összevonta a szemöldökeit, majd nagyon óvatosan és lassan a fejét a dudorra hajtotta és így maradt. Lehunyta a szemét és figyelt, mintha a gyermeke hangját akarta volna meghallani odabentről. Nem mozdult, nem tett semmit a spirituális energia átadásán kívül.

Wei Wuxian összevonta a szemöldökét és halkan felnyögött álmában, de nem ébredt fel. Vonásai hamarosan kisimultak, szabad keze automatikusan a hasára simult. Lan Zhan csak ekkor emelte fel a fejét és tette vissza Wei Wuxian kezét az ágyra a teste mellé. Aranyszín tekintete még mindig a démoni méhben kutatott. Aztán közelebb hajolt hozzá és suttogva mondta:

\- Tedd őt nagyon boldoggá – mondta halkan – tedd meg apáért. Apa is megígéri, hogy mindent meg fog tenni érted… légy egészséges és boldog.

Wei Wuxian arca megrándult és miután kifújta a levegőt, a másik oldalára fordult Lan Zhan felől. Túl mélyen aludt ahhoz, hogy bármit is észleljen a történtekből. Férje pedig némán felállt mellőle és csendben az ablakhoz sétált, hogy nézze hogyan lepi el a tájat a fehér por, hideget és fagyot hozva a felhők védelmében élő nemes klán területére.


	17. Chapter 17

Wei Wuxian törökülésben ült egyik kezében egy könyvet tartva, halántékát a falnak döntve. Ahogy a tél közepe felé tartottak, odakint egyre hidegebb lett és Wei Wuxiannak is inkább azt tanácsolták, maradjon a Téli Lak melegében és ne kóboroljon a hegyháton vagy a folyók mentén. Nem tudta, hogy a saját védelmében ajánlották ezt neki, vagy csak mert nem akarták, hogy a tanítványok véletlenül meglássák őt és a növekedő hasát. Már négy és fél hónapja hordozta magában Lan Zhan gyermekét.

Zewu Jun azt mondta, a férje hamarosan otthagyhatja Felhőzugot, hogy csak vele töltse az idejét. Már zajlottak a tanítványok vizsgái, bár az utóbbi időben szárnyra kapó pletykák néhány tanulónak igencsak csökkentették a teljesítményét, köztük Jin Lingnek és Lan Jingyinek is.

Nemsokára újra számíthat Lan Xichen és egy gyógyító látogatására… ezen a héten még senki nem jött el hozzá.

Leengedte a könyvet és becsukta egy hosszú sóhajjal. Nem tudott huzamosabb ideig egy dologra koncentrálni, és ezt azzal magyarázta magának, hogy már napok óta csak a házat sétálja körbe.

Megdörzsölte a szemeit és ásított. Aztán benyúlt a ruhája alá és kihúzta a gyermeke talizmánját. Általában magánál tartotta, hogy már most is védje magukat az ártó dolgoktól, na meg, hogy szabadidejében, amiből most bőven volt, dolgozhasson rajta, tökéletesíthesse. Pár napja azonban már ez is elkészült, készen arra, hogy a gyermeke nyakába akassza.

Forgatta egy kicsit a kezében, nézegette, majd mosolyogva lerakta az asztalra és lenézett gömbölyödő hasára.

\- Hamarosan apa is hazajön és csak velünk lesz amíg meg nem születsz – mondta mosolyogva – annyi idő alatt biztosan jól összebarátkoztok. Talán még arra is rávehetjük, hogy énekeljen nekünk valami szépet… vagy hogy hozzon egy farönköt amit kifaraghatunk bölcsőnek. Olyan szép bölcsőd lesz, amilyen még magának Jin klánvezér fiának sincs.

A kopogás az ajtón arra késztette, hogy elhallgasson. Gyorsan felkötötte rendezetlen haját és megpaskolta egy kicsit a saját arcát, hogy kimenjen belőle az álmosság. Ez csakis Zewu Jun lehetett, mivel Lan Zhan nem kopogott volna.

\- Bújj be!

Az ajtót elhúzták, majd Zewu Jun mosolyogva belépett, nyomában a gyógyítóval. Wei Wuxian finoman meghajolt előttük, Lan Xichen pedig már intett is, hogy erre semmi szükség. Arca minden alkalommal derűs volt, ám ugyanakkor aggodalom is felfedezhető volt benne.

Wei Wuxian lefeküdt az ágyra, majd a gyógyító nekilátott az ellenőrzésének. Széthúzta Wei Wuxian köntösét, majd a hasára tette a kezét, spirituális energiát áramoltatva belé. Wei Wuxian szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt és oldalra fordította a fejét. Mindig észrevette a nő arcán átfutó undort, amikor hozzáért, és azt is látta, hogy Lan Xichen szándékosan kerüli azt, hogy a hasára nézzen, amiben az unokahúga, vagy unokaöccse növekedett.

\- Hol van Lan Zhan? – kérdezte.

\- A tanítványok vizsgáját felügyeli – felelte a klánvezér – bárhol bukkanjon is fel, a diákok szokatlanul komoly hallgatásba süllyednek.

\- Mert tudják, hogy gyermeke fog születni – motyogta Wei Wuxian – de tisztelik és félik annyira, hogy ne beszéljenek.

Lan Xichen lepillantott és bólintott.

\- Igen... sajnálom, Wei úrfi, hogy a titkod kitudódott.

\- Ugyan… előbb-utóbb megtudták volna… - mondta – vagy maguktól jönnek rá…

\- De viszont, Wei úrfi – mosolyodott el Lan Xichen – azért vannak bátrabbak is a diákok között, tudod? Jin úrfi, Sizhui és Jingyi a minap felkerestek, hogy szeretnének találkozni veled. Nem tudtam, hogy akarod-e látni őket, szóval…

\- Ha már mindenki tudja, nem mehetnék vissza Felhőzugba? Lan Zhan jingshijébe…? Onnét sem járnék ki… akkor nem mindegy, hol vagyok?

Lan Xichen félrenézett és mélyet sóhajtott. Mosolya lehervadt és óvatosan kinyúlt, hogy megszorítsa Wei Wuxian vállát.

\- Nagyon szívesen megtenném… de tudod… attól még, hogy mindenki tudja, nem mindenki tűrne meg még a szomszéd házban sem. Az idősek napról napra felemelik a haragjukat annak ellenére, hogy Wangji…

Sietve elharapta a mondat végét, amivel igazán felkeltette Wei Wuxian figyelmét. Annak ellenére, hogy Lan Zhan mi…? Mit tesz Lan Zhan?

Feljebb tolta magát fektéből, mire a gyógyító vetett rá egy igen sértett pillantást, még talán a szemeit is forgatta. Wei Wuxian Lan Xichenre meredt, szemei egészen elkerekedtek az aggodalomtól.

\- Zewu Jun…

Lan Xichen feltűnően kerülte a tekintetét. Majd lehunyta a szemeit és mélyet sóhajtott. Wei Wuxian most már tényleg aggódni kezdett. Csak nem miatta szenved megint Lan Zhan…?

\- Tudod, hogy érted bármit megtenne, Wei úrfi… - kezdte – miután elájultál az Orchidea Teremben és négy napig nem voltál magadnál… Wangji és én összeszólalkoztunk…

Újabb mély sóhaj, Wei Wuxian idegei pedig pattanásig feszültek. A szívverése felgyorsult, a lélegzetét pedig bent tartotta, mire a nő kinyitotta a szemét, hogy vessen még egy rosszalló pillantást Wei Yingre.

Lan Xichen elfordította a fejét, majd hirtelen felkapta és állát felemelve nézett körbe. Az arca megkeményedett, mosolya pedig eltűnt, ajkait összeszorította. Wei Wuxian lassan felült. Ő is érezte a rájuk telepedő nyomást és a feszült figyelmet, ami megülte a szobát.

Egy pillanatra minden elcsendesült, még a háztetőn zörgető faágakat sem mozgatta a szél. A levegő nehézzé, fojtóvá vált, a következő pillanatban pedig a Téli Lak összes ajtaját és ablakát valami kirántotta a helyéről, a szél pedig mintha újra feltámadott volna, erősebben, mint eddig bármikor, kavargó havat hordva be a házikóba.

Démoni energia kúszott be a házba a két oldalsó ablakon, mire a gyógyító felsikoltott, Lan Xichen pedig azon nyomban kivonta a kardját és a többiek elé állt. Szemei figyelmesen villantak egyik ablakról a másikra, majd a bejárati ajtó felé kezdett lépdelni.

Wei Wuxian a fuvolájáért nyúlt, majd talpait a földre helyezve indult volna Zewu Jun után, de amaz intett neki, hogy ne mozduljanak. A klánvezér lassú, de biztos léptekkel haladt a kijárat felé, miközben az arca rezzenéstelen maradt, ugyanakkor Wei Wuxian tudta, hogy gondolatok ezrei szaladgálnak elméjében, pont ahogy az övében is. Mi volt ez? Ki használja a démoni kultiválást rajta kívül Felhőzugban? Vajon betört valami hegyi szörny vagy gonosz szellem…? Vagy orvul behatoló emberekről van szó? Talán pont ugyanazok, akik a kardszellemet csempészték be pár hónapja?

Mielőtt még Lan Xichen elérhette volna a kijáratot, újabb robaj törte meg a feszült várakozással terhelt csöndet, ahogy a tető egy része beszakadt Zewu Jun és Wei Wuxian ágya között, vele együtt pedig egy ember ugrott le a jingshibe. Fekete ruhái voltak, arcát pedig ugyanolyan maszk takarta, mint az embereknek az erdőben, akikkel Lan Zhan és Wei Wuxian összeverekedett.

Zewu Jun megpördült és kardját védekezésképp maga elé emelte, épp idejében, mert a támadója a leérkezés után azonnal nekiugrott. Lan Xichen hátraugrott, ezúttal kiért az épületből, ahol bősz harcba kezdett a démoni kultivátorral, akihez még két társa csatlakozott, így a klánvezér egyedül harcolt három ellen. A puha porhó felkavarodott körülöttük, szinte lehetetlenné téve, hogy a Téli Lakból bármi más is látszódjon a harcból. A fehérségből pedig egy másik maszkos alak lépett be az épületbe, kardjáról vér csöpögött alá, másik kezében vörös talizmánt tartott.

Wei Wuxian felugrott az ágyról és ujjai között megpörgette Chenqinget, mielőtt még az ajkához emelte volna.

\- Az alapító ellen fordítani a saját technikáját? Nem túl bölcs dolog – mormogtam, mialatt a gyógyító elhátrált tőlük, egészen a falig és riadt tekintettel nézte őket.

A férfi eldobta a talizmánt, Wei Wuxian pedig megszólaltatta a hangszerét. A fuvola éles hangon szólt, de hangja kettévágta a talizmánt. Wei Wuxian folytatta a dallamot, mely felhergelte a dühös energiát, ami a Lakban volt és igyekezett mindet a támadójára visszafordítani.

A démoni kultivátor azonban nem hagyta olyan könnyen magát. A kardját forgatta és varázslatokkal védekezett, miközben minden egyes suhintással egy lépést közeledett Wei Wuxian felé.

Wei Ying gyorsan fáradt. Gyorsabban, mint számította. Amikor már csak két méter távolságra volt tőle, leengedte Chenqinget és arrébb ugrott, egészen a tetőn lévő lyuk alá, ahol kiugrott a lak tetejére. A démoni kultivátor sietve követte.

Odakint mindent köd és a felvert hópor borított. Talán nem is rendes köd volt, hanem a démoni kultivátorok idézték elő? Mindenesetre reménykedett benne, hogy nem mérgező…

Ahogy ott állt fent a tetőn szemtől-szembe a másik démoni kultivátorral, hallani vélte a hangokat odalentről, melyek egytől egyig a Yiling Pátriárka nevét ismételték. Valószínűleg a támadók ismerték fel fuvolájának a hangját – a hangot, amely talán idevonzza a Szellem Generális Wen Ninget is.

A kultivátor támadott, Wei Wuxian pedig kivédte a támadást. Főleg a védelmére koncentrált, nem volt nála sem kard, sem talizmán, amit használhatott volna a férfi ellen. Csak Chenqing volt nála, egy fuvolával pedig nehezen lehet bárkit is megtámadni, ha nincs lehetőség arra, hogy megfújja.

A lábai kezdtek elgyengülni alatta, és ő egyre jobban kiszorult a tető szélére. Arrébb ugrott, de a lába megcsúszott és elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Leszánkázott a meredek háztetőn, majd le is esett volna, ha nem kapja el a cserepek végét, hogy pár pillanatig lógva maradjon, majd könnyűszerrel leugorhasson a talpára a földre.

Ahogy ott állt lent, a köd már kevésbé tűnt sűrűnek, mint a Lakból. Látta hogyan ugrik és hárít a világoskékbe öltözött Lan Xichen és hogyan próbálja megsebezni a maszkos kultivátor. Ő lett volna a célpontjuk? Vagy olyannyira veszélyesnek ítélték, hogy egyszerre hárman támadjanak rá? Ha ez utóbbi volt a helyzet, a Yiling Pátriárka kissé sértődötten fordult vissza az ő ellenfele felé, aki mostanra már eltűnt a tetőről azalatt az idő alatt, amíg Wei Wuxian a földre érkezett és Zewu Junra pillantott.

A köd sűrűsödni kezdett körülötte, és már Zewu Jun szélsebesen mozgó alakja is eltűnt a szeme elől. Felemelte a fuvoláját, hogy játsszon. Vad, erőszakos dallamba kezdett, ami néha fülsértően sípolt is, de ez őt egyáltalán nem zavarta – sőt, talán inkább vágyta is, hogy minél élesebb hang szóljon, ami eljuthat Felhőzugba, jelezve, hogy baj van a Téli Laknál.

Ha kinyitotta a szemét, csak a fehérséget látta. Vaknak érezte magát és olyan érzése volt, akkor sem lenne képes meglátni valakit, ha az közvetlenül az orra előtt állna. Inkább behunyta a szemét és csak a körülötte örvénylő démoni energiára koncentrált, az alapján próbálta megtalálni az ellenfeleit a ködben. Lan Xichent érezte – a tiszta spirituális energia ide-oda mozgott, ahogy a Lan klán egyik Jádeköve is folyamatosan mozgásban volt. Viszont a többiek… mintha csak ott sem lettek volna.

Ha szellemek lettek volna, akkor is éreznie kellett volna legalább egy minimális démoni energiát bennük. De sem démoni, sem spirituális energiát nem érzékelt mást. Sikerült nekik elrejteniük magukat teljes egészen? De hogyan? Milyen speciális eszközeik lehettek, amikkel ennyire el tudták rejteni magukat? Talán Felhőzugban még azt sem érzékelték, hogy áttörték az akadályt, hogy bejussanak…

Hirtelen megérzett még valamit közeledni. Fekete démoni és másik tisztán ragyogó spirituális energia tartott a Téli Lak felé. Ezt a kettőt Wei Wuxian bármikor felismerte volna. Az egyikük a Wen Ning volt, a másikuk pedig Lan Zhan, a Lan klán második Jádeköve.

Mérhetetlen fájdalom tört a hasába és Wei Wuxian hirtelen abbahagyta a játékot és kinyitotta a szemét. A látása elhomályosult, de állva tudott maradni. Lenézett és a sokktól még lélegezni is elfelejtett, mozdulni sem tudott.

Egy kultivátor kardja állt a hasa felső részébe, ahol a dudor teteje is volt. Homályos tekintete egy pillanat alatt kitisztult és azonnal megismerte a kardot, amihez nem tartozott egy kultivátor teste sem. A kardszellem volt, ami korábban már megsebezte Lan Xichent is.

A kardot visszahívta a gazdája, és Wei Wuxian számára az az egy másodperc, amíg kirepült belőle a fegyver, hosszú óráknak tűnt. Tudta, hogy a penge nem csak az ő vérében fürdik, hanem annak a kisgyermeknek a vérében is, aki majdnem mindenki szerint jogtalanul küzdött azért, hogy megszülethessen.

A szája megtelt vérrel, és fuldokolva kiköpte. Hátratántorodott és képtelen volt bármilyen értelmes gondolatot szülni. Elfogta a rettegés és sokkhatás alatt állt.

_Nem…. ilyen nincs…. nem történhet ilyen…_

A ködből egy maszkos, feketeruhás kultivátor ugrott ki, felé szegezve a kardját, hogy újra szúrjon. Mielőtt még elérte volna Wei Wuxian mellkasát a penge, húrok hangjai csaptak fel, majd lökték el messzire a támadóját. Lan Wangji megérkezett, és ahogy folytatta a játékot, a köd is úgy kezdett oszladozni.

Wei Wuxian érezte, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben a testében. Kezét a vérző hasára szorította és megpróbálta elállítani a vérzést. Szédülni kezdett, majd a lábai remegni.

_Semmi baj nem lesz… rendben vagy odabent, ugye? Minden rendben, ugye? Anya megvéd… anya megvéd…_

Meleg folyadék folyt végig a combján, majd a fájdalom, ami eddig csak a szúrás helyén volt, most erősödött és átvándorolt a teste minden porcikájába. Félt lenézni. Félt attól, amit látni fog, ha megnézi, hogy tényleg vér folyt-e végig a lábán.

A lábai feladták és térdre esett. Könnyek patakzottak az arcán, ahogy az oldalára dőlt a hóban és összegömbölyödött a hasát fogva. A lábai közül szivárgó vér vörösre festette a havat, ő pedig levegőért kapkodva imádkozott, hogy ez csak egy rossz álom legyen, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy a fájdalom, a vér és a kisbabája… minden valós.

Felordított, és még jobban összehúzta magát, egész kicsire, és sírt. Megállíthatatlanul folytak a könnyei, és arcát a hideg hóba fúrta. Jobb lenne meghalni. Jobb lenne meghalni a gyerekkel együtt. Miért nem a szívébe szúrták azt a kardot?

A köd teljesen feloszlott, vele pedig eltűntek a támadók és Lan Xichen is. Csak lábnyomok és vércseppek kavalkádja mutatta, hogy pár pillanattal ezelőtt még halálos küzdelem folyt.

Wen Ning a tér közepén állt és az égre nézett, mintha ott kereste volna az eltűnt klánvezért és a betörő idegeneket. Lan Zhan pedig, miközben a köd oszladozott, már a párja mellé térdelt és a kezébe vette a kezét, gyorsan megnézve a pulzusát.

Ha Wei Wuxian látta volna az arcát, valószínűleg elcsodálkozik. Lan Wangji ijedt volt. Értetlenül és idegesen kapkodott, felemelve Wei Wuxian kezét, hogy lássa a sebet, majd valósággal elsápadt, amikor a vörös havat is észrevette a lábainál.

Az ajkába harapott és azonnal megkezdte a spirituális energia átadását, hogy egy kis erőt adjon, hátha ezzel meg tudja menteni még a gyermeket.

Wei Wuxian azonban újra ordított, felemelte fejét és elcsapta magától Lan Zhan kezét. Félig felült, még mindig a hasát ölelve és a párjára meredt.

\- Semmi haszna! Semmi haszna, nem érted?! – kiabálta, hangja inkább kétségbeesett sikoltásnak tűnt – Elment! Nincs itt többé! Megölték és már semmi nem hozhatja vissza! Mit erőlködsz még?! Pontosan ezt akartad! Azt akartad, hogy elveszítsem, hát tessék! Elveszett… és már soha nem lesz meg… boldog vagy?! Boldog vagy, Hanguang Jun?!

Lan Zhan összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá, ajkai elnyíltak, borzalom ült a szemeiben. Újra megragadta a zokogó Wei Wuxian csuklóját, és bármennyire is mozgolódott a másik, nem volt hajlandó elengedni. Gyógyítani kezdte, amíg a párja tovább ordított fájdalmában.

\- MEGÖLTÉK A KISBABÁMAT! – kiáltott fel, és egész testében remegni kezdett. A vértócsa tovább gyűlt a lábai alatt, Wei Wuxian pedig minden perccel egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát. Lan Zhan az ölébe húzta és a válla megtartotta a fejét, de hamarosan bebizonyosodott, hogy minden lelki támogatás hiábavalónak bizonyult.

Wei Wuxiant olyan mérhetetlen fájdalom emésztette, mint amikor a nővére is eltávozott az élők közül. A tehetetlensége, a saját óvatlansága okozta mindkettőt, és több mint egy évtized is kevés volt rá, hogy megváltozzon. Most egy újabb élet veszett el, és talán soha nem lesz ereje jóvá tenni a hibáit.

Zokogott, miközben véres kezével Lan Zhan fehér köntösébe kapaszkodott, arcát pedig a vállába fúrta. Nem láthatta az arcát, de ha látta volna sem lett volna képes felfogni azt a megdöbbenést és az elborzadó szemeket. Lan Zhan teljesen kétségbe esett, még ha ezt igyekezett nem is kimutatni. A gyerekük…

Wen Ning óvatosan közelebb lépett, és az ajkába harapva nézett le a legjobb barátjára és annak férjére, aki csak ringatta és ringatta lefelé bámulva a hasára. Wei Wuxian elveszítette az eszméletét, de az arca még mindig fájdalmasan eltorzult, miközben kezeivel Lan Zhan köntösét és a saját ruháját markolta görcsösen a hasán.

A gyógyító is előmerészkedett a romos házból és lepillantott Hanguang Junra. Még soha nem látta ilyen állapotban. Olyan szorosan ölelte magához Wei Wuxiant, mintha attól félt volna, hogyha elengedi, ő is eltűnik.

\- Szellem Generális – köszörülte meg a torkát a nő – menj Felhőzugba és hívj segítséget. Hanguang Jun, kérlek vigyük be őt a házba, kezelésre szorul.

Wen Ning gyorsan bólintott és mindenféle ellenvetés nélkül rohant el az erdőben. Lan Zhan most először bírta elszakítani a tekintetét a szerelméről, és a gyógyító egészen megütközött attól, amit látott. Lan Zhan némán sírt.

Lassan és óvatosan felemelte Wei Yinget, majd átcipelve őt a bejáraton és a leomlott törmeléken, lefektette őt az ágyra. Lefejtette róla a véres ruhákat, majd amennyire lehetett, meg is mosdatta, miközben a gyógyító már nekilátott, hogy a dolgát végezze. Egy függönyt is felszereltek a bejárati ajtó és az ágy közelében lévő ablakok elé, hogy a szél ne annyira fújjon be.

Pár perc elteltével Wen Ning visszatért és finoman kopogott a jingshi ajtófélfáján. Lan Qiren volt vele, és ahogy elmondta, a többiek már úton voltak. Lan Zhan bár nehéz szívvel, de kötelességtudóan felállt, hogy köszöntse a nagybátyját. Meghajolt előtte, majd megtörölte az arcát, de Lan Qiren csak dühösen megrázta a fejét. Végignézett a harctéren és a tekintete megállapodott a véres ponton, ahol korábban Wei Wuxian feküdt.

\- Wen Ning azt mondta, elvetélt – mondta színtelen hangon – ez várható volt végül is. Talán amúgy is megtörtént volna. A teste egyre csak gyengült.

Lan Zhan lesütött szemmel állt előtte, egyik karját a háta mögött tartotta a kardjával, a másik viszont a köntösét markolta, ahol Wei Wuxian összevérezte.

\- Ő egy harcos, bácsikám – mondta, ahogy felnézett. A hangja szokatlanul vészjóslóan csengett – adjatok legalább egy perc nyugtot, hogy meggyászoljam a… gyermekemet.

Wen Ning az ajkába harapott és lesütötte a szemét. Úgy hitte, most nincs helye annak, hogy továbbra is tanúja legyen a beszélgetésnek, így hát bement a Téli Lakba. Lan Qiren felszisszent és félrefordította a fejét az unokaöccséről. Tekintete tovább kutatta a harctér nyomait, mintha arra próbált volna rájönni, mi is történt itt. Pár perc néma hallgatás után megszólalt.

\- Nincs sok időnk, Wangji – mondta – Xichen eltűnt. Valószínűleg a támadóitok rabolták el őt, ki tudja milyen célból. Gyorsan rá kell jönnünk, mi vagy ki áll a háttérben.

Hanguang Jun lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy bármilyen fontos volt is neki a bátyja, képes volt megvédeni magát, még a legszorultabb helyzetekben is… mégis… neki most nem Wei Wuxian mellett volt a helye? A bátyja vagy Wei Wuxian élete volt a fontosabb? A válasz nyilvánvaló volt számára.

\- Én nem segíthetek ebben, bácsikám – jelentette ki – nekem itt kell maradnom és meg kell védenem…

\- Wangji – Lan Qiren sóhajtott – nem volt még elég a büntetés, amit minden nap megkapsz azért, hogy helyette vezekelj? Miért nem volt még elég a napi hetven ütés? A sebeid nem gyógyulnak… Nem akarom látni hogyan szenvedsz tovább… az ő hibája miatt, ami most megoldotta önmagát. Volt és már nincs.

Lan Wangji összeszorította az ajkait és megrázta a fejét. Valamilyen szinten igaza volt a nagybátyjának… a háta úgy égett a ruhái alatt, ahogy még soha. Persze erről soha nem szólt Wei Wuxiannak… miért tette volna? Hogy tovább eméssze magát és ezzel is ártson a gyermeknek, aki már…

A gyógyító félrehúzta a függönyt és kilépett a Téli Lakból. Lan Zhan tekintete könyörgőn kérte, hogy valami jó hírt mondjon, de a nő csak lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Elvetélt – mondta. – Sajnálom, Hanguang Jun. Wei Wuxian még eszméletlen, de ha felébred, szüksége lesz a támogatásra. Kérlek maradj vele.

Lan Zhan gyűlölte, hogy úgy beszélnek arról a kis életről, mintha egy semmiség lett volna. Kezdetben még ő sem kedvelte igazán a tényt, persze… de látva Wei Wuxian boldogságát és lelkesedését… a szíve megnyitott a kis jövevény felé és képes volt teljesen el is fogadni. Ezért tűrt minden egyes nap, ezért viselte el a büntetést és a rosszalló tekinteteket és a háta mögött összesúgó alakokat Felhőzugban. Csak az volt a gond, hogy ezt soha nem mondta el Wei Wuxiannak. A szavai, amiket a fejéhez vágott, fájtak neki.

\- Én többet nem tehetek érte – mondta a nő, majd meghajolt Lan Zhan, majd Lan Qiren előtt és elindult, hogy visszatérjen Felhőzugba.

Lan Zhan kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámult utána, és amikor eltűnt az erdőben, lesütötte a szemét, kerülve a bácsikája tekintetét.

\- Wangji – sóhajtott fel Lan Qiren – kérlek gondold át minden lépésedet. Ne légy elhamarkodott, de jobb lenne minél előbb a végére járni az ügynek.

Ezzel ő is elfordult felőle. Lan Zhan sietve meghajolt majd utána is hosszasan bámult az erdőben. Ő tisztában volt a kötelességeivel. Mégis… akinek boldogságáért egész életében küzdött, pár pillanattal korábban itt feküdt a hóban, vérben fürödve, most pedig odabent van összetörve…

Wen Ning felemelte a függönyt és körülnézett, mielőtt kiléptt volna. Lan Zhanhoz sétált és megállt tőle kellő távolságban.

\- Hanguang Jun…

Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felé forduljon. Felnézett az égre, amit újra hófelhők borítottak be, és lassan már az első hópelyhek is le fognak esni. Hamarosan eltüntetik a láb- és vérnyomokat a Téli Lak elől. Mintha ez a nap soha meg se történt volna…

\- Hanguang Jun, el kell mondanom valamit…

\- Mi mondandód van? – morogta Lan Zhan. Szemeit behunyta, arcát pedig felajánlotta az alászálló hópelyheknek. Miért kellett ennek történnie? Miért nem lehet Wei Ying újra olyan boldog és mosolygós, mint egy nappal korábban?

\- Az előbb én is bátorkodtam megvizsgálni Wei Wuxian méhét…

\- Az előbb – ismételte Lan Zhan – állapították meg, hogy a gyermek meghalt.

Wen Ning hallgatott egy kis ideig. Fekete szemei csillogtak, ahogy felemelte a fejét és megragadta Lan Zhan csuklóját.

\- Az imént ellenőriztem a méhét… és a gyermek még életben van…! Ebben a pillanatban is az életben maradásáért küzd!

Lan Zhan felé fordult, a szemei elkerekedtek és a szomorúsága egy pillanat alatt átváltott reménykedésbe és bizakodásba. Azonnal megindult és elhúzta a függönyt a bejárat előtt.

\- Wei Ying tudja? Mik az esélyei?

\- Nem tudja, mivel még eszméletlen… és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mennyi az esélye a gyermeknek… - mondta, ahogy szorosan Lan Zhan sarkában haladt.

Beléptek a Téli Lakba és átvágtak a törmeléken, ám amikor az ágyhoz érték, azt üresen találták. Wei Wuxian nyom nélkül eltűnt.

\- Wei Ying! – Lan Zhan elkiáltotta magát, majd az ágyra térdelt és kipillantott az ablakon. A hó egyre sűrűbben esett, de a párja lábnyomai még így is tisztán kivehetők voltak – Wei Ying!

Semmi válasz. A kopár erdő egyre fehéredő képe nem engedte láttatni Lan Zhan kedvesét. Idegesen Wen Ning felé fordult.

\- Keresd! Még nem járhat messze! – kiabálta, mire Wen Ning azonnal bólintott és kirohant az épületből.

Lan Zhan is leszállt az ágyról. Most már észrevette a nyitott szekrényt, amiből csak egyetlen, fehér utazóköpeny hiányzott. Hova akart menni?

Már pont indult volna ő is ki, amikor a tekintete megakadt valamin az asztalon. Megtorpant és felemelte azt a kis felhőmintás talizmánt, amit Wei Wuxian oly nagy gonddal készített a gyermeküknek és eddig mindig magánál tartotta, mintha szerencsét hozott volna…

Felvette az asztalról és a ruhájába csúsztatta, mielőtt ő is kirohant az épületből és Wei Wuxian nyomait kezdte követni a hóesésben.


	18. Chapter 18

Wei Wuxian lába megcsúszott a jégen, ő pedig elveszítette az egyensúlyát és elvágódott a folyó jegén. Karjaival tompította az esést, de egy halk nyögésnél többet nem eresztett ki. Pedig mindene fájt. A karja és a térde az eséstől, a még mindig duzzadt hasa a sebbel, és a lábai is alig bírtak megmozdulni. Szinte megállás nélkül utazott ide, és mivel sem pénze, sem mersze nem volt, így a fogadókat is mellőzte az utóbbi két napban. Olyan hirtelen távozott… csak felkapta a csizmáit, a felsőruházatát, majd egy fehér köpenyt rángatott ki a szekrényből, hogy ne fázzon annyira, és hogy elrejtse őt a hóban.

Remegve felhúzta a lábait és felnyomta magát, majd lassan és darabos mozgással tápászkodott fel. Már csak párszáz méter… innét már látni is Lótusz Rév kikötőjét és a házakat… már majdnem ott van…

Képtelen volt Felhőzugban maradni a történtek után. Egyszerűen… képtelen volt arra, hogy bárkinek is a szemébe nézzen. Hiszen olyan biztos volt benne… olyan biztos volt benne, hogy boldogok lesznek…

Egy kettétört álom volt a testében, egy üres, démoni energiából készült méh, amiről a bölcseknek megint csak igazuk volt – nem áldás, inkább átok és szégyen. És hiába tudta, milyen elátkozottnak és szégyennek lenni, ez mégis más volt. Belülről emésztette a szomorúság, bűntudat, düh és fájdalom… Lan Zhan pedig nem lehetett mellette, hogyan is érezhette volna át, ő mit érez? Ő pontosan ezt akarta. Ő soha nem akart tőle gyermeket _így…_ még hálás is lehet azoknak a bűnözőknek…

Roskatag lépésekkel haladt keresztül a befagyott tavon a kikötő felé. A ruhái átáztak és olyan fáradt volt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összeeshetett. Combjait száraz vér borította, ami az idevezető úton folyt le oda, bár a dudor, mai azt mutatta, hogy egy gyereknek kellene odabent lennie, még mindig ott volt.

Vajon a Lan klán már elkezdte keresni? Lan Zhan kutatott utána? Miután megszökött, mintha hallotta volna Lan Zhan hangját az erdőben, de nem mert visszafordulni. Nem volt képes rá. Lan Xichen vajon szükségének érezte, hogy… jól van ő egyáltalán? Annyian támadtak rá egyszerre… talán az idősek már meg is győzték, hogy felesleges egy ilyen embert keresni és visszavinni Felhőzugba?

Elérte Lótusz Rév kikötőjét és egy fáradt nyögéssel mászott fel a folyó jegéről a síkos dokkokra. Lábai rogyadozni kezdtek alatta, pedig még mindig volt egy kis sétálnivaló, amíg Jiang Chenghez ért… nagyon remélte, hogy nála menedéket lel…

Kibontott hajába belekapott a szél, és a kapucniját is lesodorta már a fejéről. Tántorgott, de nem adhatta fel. Egy halász jött vele szembe, vállán csákány, amivel léket lehetne ütni még a folyó vastag jegén is, kezében háló. Amint meglátta a fehér köpenyes idegent a folyó felől érkezni, azonnal eldobta a szerszámait és elkapta az összeesni készülő Wei Wuxian karját.

\- Hé...! Mit csinál, uram?! Ilyen állapotban… - észrevette a fehér köpenyen lévő hímzett felhőmintákat és hirtelen elállt a lélegzete – a Lan klán?!

Wei Wuxian a férfire támaszkodott és a karját átvetette a nyaka mögött.

\- Vigyen… a klánvezérhez, kérem… - hangja könyörgő volt, fájdalmas és fáradt.

\- Csak… csak nem? Wei Wuxian? – kérdezte a halász kikerekedett szemekkel.

\- Nem… összekever vele… csak vigyen oda, kérem…

A halász felvonta a szemöldökét, de teljesítette a kérést. Segített a férfinek eljutni egészen a klánvezér házáig, hiszen úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten összeesik és elájul…

Bekopogott a kapun, majd mielőtt még bárki kiérhetett volna, hogy kinyissák az ajtót, a halász félretett minden udvariaskodást és belépett az udvarba.

Wei Wuxian eddig bírta. Térdre zuhant a hóban, még a halász sem tudta megtartani. A hasát ölelte, ami még mindig iszonyúan fájt. Egy szolga kirohant az egyik teremből, majd hátrakiáltott valami olyasmit, hogy hívják ide Jiang Chenget. Wei Wuxian az oldalára dőlt a hóban, összekuporodva és hagyta, hogy a könnyei némán follyanak alá az arcán.

Jiang Cheng hamarosan megérkezett és váratlan vendége mellé térdelt, miután kisöpörte kócos haját az arcából.

\- Te?! – kiáltott fel a klánvezér. Elképzelni sem tudta, mit kereshet Wei Wuxian itt, Yunmengben.

\- S-Segíts… - Wei Wuxian felnyögött, szemhéjait szorosan összeszorította – rejts el… rejts el a világ elől… a Lan klán nem találhat meg…

Jiang Cheng arca egyszerre volt dühös és aggódó. Felemelte Wei Wuxian fejét és ekkor vette észre a dudort a hasán. Rosszat sejtve tette el a megállapítást elméje szegletébe, hogy valami nagyon nem volt rendben hajdani testvérével.

Megmondta a szolgáknak, hogy jutalmazzák meg a halászt, egy teával, és tartsák titokban, ami itt történt, már csak a biztonság kedvéért is, majd felsegítette – inkább felemelte Wei Wuxiant és elvitte a kultivátor régi szobájába, ami elég félreeső volt ahhoz, hogy senki ne keresse őt ott.

Lefektette Wei Wuxiant az ágyra, majd lehúzta a csizmáit és orvos után kiáltott. Lefejtette róla az átázott köpenyt a Lan klán szimbólumaival, majd a ruháit is széthúzta, felfedve gömbölyödő hasát és rajta a kötést. Hátrahőkölt. Wei Wuxian nem igazán ellenkezett. Félájultan motyogta a dolgokat, amiket az udvaron is mondott, hogy nem szabad a Lan klánnak rátalálnia, hogy rejtse el valahova.

\- Mégis mi a fenét csináltál már megint, hogy így elmenekültél?! – rivallt rá Jiang Cheng, ahogy gyorsan kicserélte a ruháit, ám nem húzta össze őket a mellkasán. A kötés csak egy kicsit volt véres, ám az egész teste beleremegett a legkisebb lélegzetvételbe is – És mi ez a dudor rajtad?

Wei Wuxian végre abbahagyta a motyogást és elhallgatott. Jiang Cheng összevont szemöldökkel fejtette le róla a kötést, hogy megnézze a sebet.

\- Oh? A lényegre tapintottam? Szóval? Mi ez, felelj!

\- Az… az el fog tűnni… nincs ott semmi… - felelte Wei Wuxian szaggatottan és zokogni kezdett. Szemeit eltakarta a karjával, lábait pedig feljebb húzta.

Az orvos is megérkezett, tehát Jiang Cheng hátrébb lépett és összefont karokkal meredt a démoni kultivátorra. Mit tett a Lan klánnál már megint? Talán a büntetés elől menekült el? Nem… Wei Wuxian nem az a fajta volt, aki nem volt képes bevallani a bűneit. A daganathoz a hasán volt köze? Az biztos, hogy ahhoz volt… na de hogyan?

Wei Wuxian elaludt – vagy elájult? – az orvos pedig lassan befejezte a vizsgálatot, de elég értetlen tekintettel állt Jiang Cheng előtt.

\- Klánvezér… az biztos, hogy az utóbbi időben túlságosan megerőltette magát, és kimerült… de a hasa… az rendkívül különös… - mondta és idegesen megvakarta a fejét – Olyan… mintha… férfi létére várandós lenne.

\- Ne mondj baromságokat – morogta Jiang Cheng – nem lehet, hogy csak megduzzadt? Van egy szúrt seb a hasán. Lehet, hogy elfertőződött. Vagy valami méreg. Lehet, hogy egy teljesen új betegség és megpróbálták valahogy lelohasztani a duzzanatot?

Az orvos tanácstalanul kitárta a karját.

\- Talán csak ő tudná megmondani miért is ilyen duzzadt a hasa. Sok pihenésre van szüksége… és a nyugalma érdekében én teljesíteném egyelőre azt, amit kér. Titokban tartani az ittlétét.

Jiang Cheng vonakodva ugyan, de beleegyezett. Wei Wuxian valami nagy titkot hozhatott ide Lótusz Révbe, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez mennyire volt szerencsés. Nem ez lett volna az első alkalom, hogy őmiatta keveredik bajba egy egész klán.

Felsóhajtott és kezeit összefűzte a háta mögött ahogy az ablakhoz lépkedett és kinézett a jinghsi ablaka alatt hullámzó vízre. Lan Wangji meg fogja őt ölni, ha rejtegeti előle a feleségét… de volt más választása. Wei Wuxian meghatározó ember volt az életében. Megfordult és a Yiling Pátriárkára nézett, idegességét csak a meg-megránduló arcizma árulta el.

\- Wei Wuxian… - sziszegte – ajánlom, hogy ne hozz bajt Lótusz Révre.

Bár választ nem kapott, a férfi arca eltorzult, keze a hasára csúszott és megmarkolta a takaróját. Jiang Cheng intett az orvosnak, majd együtt hagyták el a szobát, hogy pihenni hagyják a nyugtalan vendégüket.

* * *

Több mint egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Lan Xichent elrabolták, Wei Wuxian pedig megszökött Felhőzugból. A káosz majdhogynem teljes volt. Wei Wuxiannal kevésbé törődtek, mint a klánvezérrel. Mégiscsak ő volt a hatalmas Zewu Jun, akit néhány démoni kultivátor fogságba ejtett, majd együtt tűntek el. Lan Wangji azonban mégsem a bátyja után kezdett először nyomozni. Szembement nagybátyja akaratával és már kettejük eltűnésének másnapján elhagyta Felhőzugot, nem törődve sem a háta mögött összesúgó klántagokkal, sem a tanítványokkal, akik ebben az időben tették volna le végső vizsgájukat, ami Gusubeli tartózkodásuk végét jelentette. Nem, ő otthagyott csapot-papot és elindult, hogy megkeresse és visszahozza Wei Wuxiant, és lehetőleg a magzatot is, aki egy kis szerencsével még mindig életben lehetett. Bár ebben nem volt teljesen biztos – Wei Wuxian még ilyen állapotban is képes volt nagy távokat megtenni… és az ilyen hosszú utak bizony könnyen megölhették az amúgy is gyenge gyermeket.

Wen Ning nem hagyta, hogy egyedül keljen útra. Hanguang Jun nyomába szegődött és úgy követte, akár egy sötét árnyék. Lan Zhan most kivételesen hagyta neki, hogy kövesse. Bár hosszú mérföldeken át nem szóltak egymáshoz egy szót sem, mégis egyetértettek abban, hogy Wei Wuxiant minél előbb meg kell találni.

Talán megint hónapokat kell majd bezárva töltenie amiatt, hogy a klánja helyett a szerelmét választotta. Pedig nem csak a szerelmét választotta, hanem a szerelmét _és _a gyermekét. Legalábbis nagyon remélte, hogy mindkettejüket képes megmenteni.

A bölcsek már küldtek kultivátorokat Lan Xichen felkutatására. Minek kéne oda még ő is? Zewu Jun szívós volt és erős… Wei Ying viszont gyenge és sérült jelen helyzetben…

Megtorpant a halott fák és a felkavart hó és por határán. Előtte egy nagy szikla volt, rajta egy barlang szája sötétlett hidegen. Ujjai szorosan rákulcsolódtak a kardjára ahogy belenézett a sötétbe.

_Itt vagy, Wei Ying?_

Wen Ning mögötte nem igazán mert megmozdulni. Olyan rég járt Yilingben, és még régebben a Hant Halmoknál… Most minden kihalt volt és üres. Bár erre nem emlékezhetett, de szinte olyan volt, mint amikor először jöttek ide a Wen klánnal és Wei Wuxiannal. Csodálatos és tragikus élmények kötötték ehhez a helyhez. Amott az ágyás helye, ahova pici A-Yuant eltemették, azalatt a fa alatt a nővére szokta tisztítani a zöldségeket nagymamával…

Lan Wangji azonnal a barlangba ment, Wen Ning úgy döntött, odakint vár. Szinte hallani vélte Chenqing hangját szomorúan szólni a fák között, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy valójában semmi fuvolaszó nem hallatszik. Érezte, hogy Wei Wuxian nincs itt.

Pár perc múlva Lan Zhan is elhagyta a barlangot, majd Wen Ningre nézett és finoman megrázta a fejét. Semmi nyoma nem volt annak, hogy itt járt volna.

\- Merre fogunk most menni, Hanguang Jun? – kérdezte óvatosan Wen Ning.

Lan Zhan elfordult tőle és hallgatagságba burkolózott. Igazság szerint ő sem tudta pontosan. Ha nem Yilingben, hát hol lehet? Yunmengben? Vagy olyan helyre, ahol senki sem keresné? Elment volna Lanlingba? Vagy egy hegyre menekült?

Belenyúlt a ruhájába és előhúzta a kis, felhőmintás talizmánt, amin még mindig ott voltak Wei Wuxian védővarázsai, amik minden rossztól megvédték volna a gyermeket. Soha nem vált meg tőle… mert ha nála volt a talizmán, a benne növekvő gyermeknek sem eshetett bántódása.

Lenézett a medálra a nyitott tenyerében és kissé megsimította a hüvelykujjával.

_Miért nem maradtál velem, Wei Ying?_

Az ajkába harapott és a tenyerébe zárta a medált. Szorosan lehunyta a szemeit és mélyet sóhajtott. Nem fog sírni. Nem fogja átadni magát a kétségbeesésnek. Wei Wuxian bizonyára várja őt valahol… ő pedig soha többé nem tesz olyat, amit ő nem akar… ha kell, vissza se tér soha többé Gusuba…

Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, felrémlett előtte Wei Wuxian képe, ahogy felé sétál, hatalmas mosollyal és könnyed léptekkel. Oldalán fuvola, egyik kezében Kicsi Alma kantára, és csodák csodája, még csak noszogatni sem kell a szamarat. Wei Wuxian megtorpan előtte pár méterrel, és Lan Zhan csak most veszi észre a másik karjában azt a fehér-kék kis csomagot, amit hozott. Egy bepólyált kisded volt, bár az arcát az anyja felé fordította. Wei Wuxian nevetett, boldog arca, mint fájdalmas heg lüktetett Lan Zhan szívében.

Közelebb lépett, ám miután pislogott egyet, képzeletbeli szerelme eltűnt, szamarastul, kisbabástul. Talán, ha nem marasztalja Felhőzugban, hanem folytatja vele a világban a kultiválást, mindez meg sem történik? Valószínűleg igen… együtt néznének szembe a gyermek születésével, mégis, mennyivel boldogabb lenne minden… Wei Ying mennyivel boldogabb lenne…

Bánta a tényt, hogy soha nem mondta el Wei Yingnek, mennyire szereti őt is és a gyermeket is, akit talán már soha nem ismerhetnek meg.

Az ajkából kibuggyant pár csepp vér a harapásától, de gyorsan letörölte és finoman megrázta a fejét és visszatette a talizmánt a szíve fölé. Muszáj megtalálnia az ő Wei Yingét.

Elindult kifelé a mocsárból, vissza Yiling felé. Még egyszer átkutatja a várost, aztán tovább állnak Wen Ninggel. Hogy hova, még nem tudta. Minden egyes lépéshez reménykedve emelte a lábát, hátha most meglátja valahol, de amint a lába a földet érte elszállt a reménye. Majd a következő lépésnél újra visszatért, majd elszállt, így ment ez, kínozva Lan Zhan gyengéd szívét.

Wen Ning némán követte, mintha csak árnyék lett volna. Bár nem szólt semmit, mindent látott Lan Zhan zord arcán, minden aggódást, minden fájdalmat és gyászt. Ő azért igyekezett valamivel pozitívabban hozzáállni, mintha némaságával próbálta volna támogatni kétségbeesett útitársát.

_Megtaláljuk. Biztosan megtaláljuk._


	19. Chapter 19

Jin Ling hazatértének híre hamar bejárta egész Lótusz Révet. Jin úrfi nem hajóval érkezett, mint ahogy várták, hanem gyalog, és szinte észrevétlenül osont be nagybátyja házába. Jiang Cheng is már csak itt találkozott vele, amikor behívta a csarnokába.

Az unokaöccse durcás arckifejezéssel hajolt meg előtte, mire a klánvezér felkelt a lótuszszékéről és közelebb lépett hozzá. Arckifejezése próbált szigorú maradni, de Jin Ling határozottan látta az ott bujkáló mosolyát, amit az az öröm okozott, hogy unokaöccse három hónap után újra Lótusz Révben volt.

Jin Ling alig észrevehetően a szemét forgatta. Korábban Jiang Cheng már megfenyegette, hogyha nem teszi le a vizsgáit, mindkét lábát eltöri. Hát Jin Ling sikeresen vizsgázott – legalábbis úgy hitte. A nagybátyja tekintete pont azt sugallta, hogy mindent tudni akart az eredményeiről.

\- Hát a dolog úgy áll… - kezdte, ahogy megvakarta a tarkóját – hogy az utóbbi időszak elég zsúfolt volt Felhőzugban… felmerültek olyan dolgok, amik akadályozták a tanítást…

Jiang Cheng összevont szemöldökkel meredt az unokaöccsére. Sejtette, hogy a dolognak Wei Wuxian áll a hátterében. Jin Ling körbenézett és lehalkította a hangját.

\- Te tényleg nem hallottál róla? Zewu Jun klánvezér… és Wei Wuxian, mindketten szőrén-szálán eltűntek Felhőzugból.

\- Hogyan? Mi történt?

\- Betörtek – felelte Jin Ling – és elrabolták a klánvezért, nem tudni miért… Wei Wuxian pedig ezután szökött meg. Hanguang Jun, aki minket tanított, csapot-papot otthagyva rohant, hogy megtalálja őt… tudod, nagyon aggódik érte, jelen helyzetben pedig még jobban, mint a saját bátyjáért…

Jiang Cheng újból összevonta a szemöldökét és összefonta a karjait is, ahogy hátradőlt a székén. Nem mondhatni, hogy teljesen összerakta magában a képet.

\- Lan Sizhui és Jingyi szerint Hanguang Jun ide is el fog jönni hamarosan. Nem nyughat, amíg Wei Wuxiant elő nem keríti neki valaki. Olyan nagy hiszti folyt miatta ott Felhőzugban… amúgy szerintem ő sem lehet nyugton, amíg el nem költözik egy hegye. Ott nem háborgatná senki.

\- Hiszti? – Jiang Cheng felvonta a szemöldökét, arcizmai megrándultak. Ő megint beengedte ide Wei Wuxiant és ki tudja már megint milyen bajt hoz a fejére…

Jin Ling bólintott és karba font kezekkel hümmögött ahogy lenézett a földre.

\- A Lan klán tényleg próbálja eltitkolni, amíg lehet, nem igaz? De most, hogy a tanítványokat hazaengedték, mindenki tudni fog róla.

Jiang Cheng kezdett dühbe gurulni. Mi a fene volt már megint Wei Wuxiannal? Nem tud kimaradni egy kicsit sem a bajból? Addig meredt Jin Lingre tágra nyílt szemekkel, amíg a gyerek végre hajlandó volt abbahagyni idegei húzását és beavatni őt is.

\- Wei Wuxian teherbe esett – jelentette be. Arca furcsán megrándult, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy szörnyülködjön, vagy vigyorogva mulasson a nagybátyja elsápadt arcán.

Csend telepedett a csarnokra és Jiang Cheng némán próbálta emészteni a hallottakat.

\- Hogy mit csinált?! – fakadt ki végül – Hanguang Jun ejtette teherbe?! WEI WUXIANT?!

Mintha megszédült volna, visszaroskadt a székére és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Ha Jin Ling tényleg igazat mondott…. és miért ne tette volna ez alkalommal? Akkor ez megmagyarázta Wei Wuxian felduzzadt hasát, mely azóta sem húzódott vissza, hogy itt volt. Bár azért hálás volt, hogy régi testvére nem sok vizet zavart. A nap nagy részében csak a szobájában feküdt és vagy aludt, vagy csak bámulta a plafont könnyes szemekkel. Tagjait megmozdítani alig volt ereje, ami bár aggasztó volt, hiszen mintha inkább napról-napra gyengült volna, legalább nem keltett túl nagy feltűnést Lótusz Révben.

\- Komolyan beszélsz? – kérdezte színtelen hangon Jin Linget.

Jin Ling bólintott és arca mintha duzzogó kifejezést öltött volna.

\- Miért ne beszélnék komolyan? Ez nagyon nagy hír volt… - lehalkította a hangját - még azt is hallottam, hogy Hanguang Jun vezekel Wei Wuxian miatt… mert démoni kultivációt használt ahhoz, hogy gyereke lehessen… és mivel egy várandós férfit mégsem akarnak megverni, Hanguang Junon töltik ki a dühüket és elégedetlenségüket. Nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezt Wei Wuxian tudja – vonta meg a vállát.

\- És akkor miért szökött meg? – kérdezte Jiang Cheng.

Jin Ling hümmögött.

\- Csak szóbeszédet hallottam. Hasba szúrták. Elvetélt.

Jiang Cheng összevont szemöldökkel meredt maga elé, mint aki nem tudja, mihez kezdjen most. Wei Wuxian teherbe esett. Aztán elvetélt. Nem mer talán visszamenni? Pont Lan Wangjihoz nem mer visszamenni, aki bármi is történjék, mellette áll? Mihez kezdjen, ha majd Lan Wangji itt fogja keresni Wei Wuxiant?

Felkelt a helyéről és hátratett kezekkel fel-alá kezdett járkálni a teremben. Jin Ling levetette magát az egyik oszlopok mögötti székre, majd kinyújtotta a lábait és megtámaszkodott a háta mögött. Szórakozott arckifejezését még mindig megtartotta, de most jobban kutatta nagybátyja arcát, mintha a gondolatait akarta volna kitalálni.

\- Találkoztál vele, nem igaz? – vigyorodott el végül – Talán még azt is tudod, hogy most hol van, ugye?

Jiang Cheng megtorpant és belenézett szemébe.

\- Te most inkább maradj csöndben.

Jin Ling megvakarta a fejét és mélyet sóhajtott. A nagybátyja újra megkezdte gyalogútját a csarnokban.

\- Szerintem tényleg üzenni kéne Hanguang Junnak… - jegyezte meg – Te nem láttad, milyen szemekkel nézett, miután nem találta meg őt az erdőben és visszatért Felhőzugba…

Jiang Cheng újra megállt és rámeredt az unokaöccsére. Vajon ő megtenné, ha Jiang Cheng nem teszi? De Lan Wangji egyébként is ellátogatna ide…

\- Beszélek a fejével – felelte, mire Jin Ling szélesen elvigyorodva bólintott.

\- Csak minél hamarabb, bácsikám – mondta vidáman.

Jiang Cheng a szemét forgatta, és elhagyta a termet, Wei Wuxian szobája felé tartva. Fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Dühös volt és bizonytalan, de leginkább össze volt zavarodva. Megint csak képtelen volt Wei Wuxian szemein keresztül látni a történteket. Nem tudta elképzelni, miért vágyott ennyire egy gyerekre, hogy megint démoni kultivációhoz folyamodott, vagy hogy miért jött el ennyire hirtelen a vetélése után a biztonságot nyújtó Lan Wangji karjai közül. Talán pont Hanguang Jun akarta a gyereket? És miután Wei Wuxian csődöt mondott a feladata teljesítésében, képtelen volt férje szemébe nézni?

Kopogás nélkül nyitott be a szobába, melyet Wei Wuxian régről ismert illata és szantálfa aromája lengett körbe. A démoni kultivátor úgy tűnt, nem mozdult el abból a pozícióból, ahogy Jiang Cheng hagyta. Még mindig az ágyában feküdt, kezei összefűzve pihentek a hasán, fejét az ágy támlájára rajzolt két kis figura felé fordította. Ébren volt.

Jiang Chenget valahogy megint mérhetetlen düh fogta el, de képes volt indulatait magában tartani még egy kis időre. Törökülésben letelepedett a földre és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Egyikük sem nézett a másikra, hosszú- hosszú ideig.

\- Jin Ling hazajött – szólalt meg végül – mindent elmondott, amit tudott.

Wei Wuxian végre felé fordította a tekintetét, bár egyéb mozdulatot nem tett. Az utóbbi időben már nem csak a mozgás volt megterhelő, hanem mindennemű interakció is, amit a Jiang klánvezérrel kellett folytatnia. Annyira elmerült már az önsajnálat és önhibáztatás mély tengerében, hogy már enni sem igazán akart.

\- Rájött magától, hogy itt vagy. És nekem is csak egyetlen egy kérdésem lenne. Mégis hogy a fenébe képzelted ezt az egészet, Wei Wuxian?

Wei Wuxian az ajkába harapott és megremegett. A takaróját a markába szorította és egy kissé elfordította a fejét, hogy ne kelljen ránéznie.

\- Szembe fordultál a törvénnyel, már megint. De nincs egy kicsi szégyenérzeted sem, amiért ezúttal a természet törvényeivel fordultál szembe? – kérdezte indulatosan – Felhőzugban nem büntettek meg Hanguang Jun miatt, de nem gondoltál bele, hogy azzal, hogy idejössz, mások, akik…

Még a szentbeszéde felénél sem járt, amikor Wei Wuxian teljesen elfordította felőle a fejét és a plafonra meredt, egészen kigúvadt szemekkel. A levegője bennakadt, keze pedig elernyedt a takarón.

_A francba, meg ne haljon itt nekem! _

Jiang Cheng felugrott a helyéről és Wei Wuxian feje alá nyúlt, másik kezét a mellkasára tette, hogy kitapintsa a szívverését. Eddig minden alkalommal, amikor ellenőrizte, olyan lassan vert, hogy szinte leállt. Most azonban úgy dobogott, hogy ki akart törni Wei Wuxian mellkasából.

Jiang Cheng aggódva vizslatta az arcát, majd tekintetét ide-oda kezdte kapkodni, mintha valami árulkodó jelet keresett volna a testén, mi okozta ezt a hirtelen változást. Nem volt ott más, csak az a duzzadt hasa, ami már pár hónap alatt annyi gondot okozott neki.

\- Jiang Cheng… - szólalt meg Wei Wuxian, ahogy felnézett rá még mindig kigúvadt szemekkel. Rámarkolt Jiang Cheng lila ruhájára, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. – Az előbb… az előbb… rúgott…!

\- Hogy mi? – szakadt fel Jiang Chengből és értetlenül meredt a testvérére.

Wei Wuxian lenézett a hasára és óvatosan megérintette, majd addig küzdött, amíg fel nem sikerült ülnie Jiang Cheng segítségével. Szemei megteltek könnyel, két gyenge keze átölelte a hasát.

\- Rúgott…! – ismételte meg – Biztosan éreztem…! Ez azt jelenti… Jiang Cheng, még életben van! A kisbabám… még él a kisbabám… él… és rúgott…!

Sírva fakadt, a könnyei megállíthatatlanul potyogtak a takaróra és a hasára is. Jiang Cheng mögé tette a karját, hogy megtartsa a lefogyott testet ülve. Az ajkába harapott és egyszeriben már képtelen volt arra, hogy folytassa a dühkitörését. Wei Wuxian pedig egyre csak sírt, mosolya pedig olyan ragyogó volt, ami még egy holt virágot is képes lett volna újra virágzásra bírni. Talán a virág éppen a testében növekvő kis élet lehetett, melyet annyira féltett és óvott…

\- Soha nem is tűntél el… igaz… igaz, kincsem? Nem… nem megmondtam, hogy anya megvéd? De… annyira megijedtem… úgy féltem…

Jiang Cheng összevont szemöldökkel hallgatta Wei Wuxian el-elcsukló beszédét a kis magzathoz. Tudta, hogy nem most van itt az ideje annak, hogy elbeszélgessen vele. Felsóhajtott és érezte, hogy ezt már így el kell fogadnia. Amit Wei Wuxian gondolt, az az ő dolga volt, amit pedig Lan Wangji, vagy Jiang Cheng, az megint két különböző dolog volt, melyekbe nem lehetett beleszólni.

Wei Wuxian már nem érzett gyengeséget, sem fájdalmat, mérhetetlen öröm és megkönnyebbülés töltötte el, még boldogabb volt, mint amikor a felhőzugi hegyháton megtudta, hogy gyermeket vár. Bódító boldogság lengte körül és szinte már a karjaiban vélte tartani elveszettnek hitt gyermekét.

Vajon Lan Zhan mit szólna, ha tudná…? Ostoba kérdés. Biztosan megint nagyon csalódott lenne és dühös lenne, amiért azt hitte, a kívánságát meghallgatták az istenek, de csak majdnem teljesítették… igen… még biztosan a gyermek halálát kívánja. Erre a szíve megint elszorult és zokogva visszahanyatlott az ágyba, a fal felé fordult, felhúzta a lábait és összegömbölyödött, hogy jobban védhesse a gyermekét.

Jiang Cheng ijedten visszarántotta a karját, amikor Wei Ying örömkönnyei átfordultak valami egészen másba. Fogalma sem volt, mi játszódhatott le benne, ami ekkora változást voltak képesek benne alkotni. Felsóhajtott és finoman megszorította Wei Wuxian vállát.

\- Lan Wangji hamarosan ide fog utazni. Jin Ling azt mondja, az egész világot átkutatja, csak miattad. Ha még mindig nem akarod látni, nem engedem be.

_Bár akkor – _tette hozzá magában – _nem tudom, hogy meddig leszel képes nélküle élni._

Jiang Cheng látta, amit látott. Wei Wuxian nem mutatta semmi jelét erősödésének azóta, hogy Lótusz Révbe érkezett. Inkább csak romlott az állapota és az orvosoknak fogalmuk sem volt, hogyan segíthetnének rajta. Még csak azt sem tudták megállapítani, hogy terhes! Vagy ha mondták is, ki hitt volna nekik? Wei Wuxian élete ebből állt, mindig lehetségessé tette a lehetetlent.

Wei Wuxian zokogása, amikor hallotta a klánvezér szavait, megállt, de nem fordult vissza Jiang Cheng felé.

\- Az előbb azt kívántam, bár itt lenne velem – mondta halkan – azt akartam, hogy ő is érezze, hogyan rúgott… azt hittem, talán elfogadná most… de rájöttem, hogy bármi is történjék, ő mindig engem fog előrébb helyezni… az én biztonságomat fogja nézni és nem a gyermekét… így inkább… ne vigyázzon egyikünkre sem…

Jiang Cheng összevont szemöldökkel nézte őt.

\- Én azt hittem, nincs olyan, amit Hanguang Jun ne tenne meg érted. Pont a saját gyerekét ne szeretné?

Wei Wuxian hallgatott. Csak még jobban a markába gyűrte a takaró egyik sarkát, hüvelykujjával pedig a hasát simogatta, mintha ezzel akarta volna a gyermekét újra mozgásra bíztatni.

\- Akkor ne engedjem be? – kérdezte Jiang Cheng.

A válasz csak még több hallgatás volt. A klánvezér felsóhajtott és az ajtó felé pillantott, ahol megpillantotta Jin Ling aranyszínű ruháját, bár a fiú abban a pillanatban megpróbált elbújni, hogy a nagybátyja felé fordult. Jiang Cheng kifújta a levegőt és úgy döntött, hogy majd később foglalkozik az unokaöccsével.

\- Rendben, Wei Wuxian. Gondolkodj rajta! – mondta még, majd felegyenesedett és az ágy mellé tett érintetlen tálcára pillantott, majd a fejét csóválta – És egyél is valamit, mert ez így nem állapot.

Wei Wuxian megint csak nem válaszolt. Jiang Cheng megint kezdett a hallgatásától dühössé válni. Volt egy olyan sejtése is, hogy arra sem fog választ kapni, beengedje-e Lótusz Révbe Hanguang Junt. Ha beengedné, azzal Wei Wuxian lehet, hogy megint sírógörcsöt kapna és visszakerülne a Lanok közé, akik eddig sem fogadták el a gyermekét. Viszont, ha nem engedi be… lehet, hogy belehal. Talán Hanguang Jun tudja, hogyan lehetne segíteni rajta…

Miért kell pont neki ilyen döntéseket hoznia?

Morgott és felállt a testvére mellől. Becsukta maga mögött a szoba ajtaját. Jin Lingnek odakint már csak a hűlt helyét találta. Még megállt az ajtó mellett és hallgatózott, vajon mi történhet odabent. Wei Wuxian halálos csendben volt. Ha még sírt is, hang nélkül tette. Jiang Cheng remélte, hogy sikerült elaludnia. Tudta, hogy mennyire szüksége van a pihenésre ebben az állapotban, amikor úgy tűnt, a fekvés is több energiát vett el, mintha csak beszélt volna.

Sóhajtott és a fejét csóválva sétált el.

_Miért kell mindig megkísérelned a lehetetlent, Wei Wuxian?_


	20. Chapter 20

\- Hanguang Jun!

Jiang Cheng felállt a trónjáról és alázatosan fejet hajtott a vendége felé, ahogy az illem megkövetelte. Jobbján Jin Ling is ugyanígy tett, majd érdeklődve pillantott a férfi mögött félszegen álldogáló Wen Ningre. Jiang Cheng nem szívesen ugyan, de beengedte otthonába. Hogy miért? Egyrészt, mert Hanguang Jun társaságában érkezett, másrészt pedig mert még soha nem látta ilyen megviseltnek egyikőjük arcát.

Bár Lan Wangji igyekezett tartani magát, komoly arca beesett volt, jobb keze görcsösen szorult Bichenre, szeme alatt karikák húzódtak, mintha hosszú napok óta alig aludt volna. Vajon utazással töltötte az idejét, vagy az aggodalom nem hagyta aludni? Jiang Cheng nem tudta eldönteni, de igyekezett tisztelettudóan nem szóba hozni a második Lan mester külsőségeit.

Felemelkedtek a meghajlásból és Hanguang Jun újra maga elé emelte a kezeit.

\- Jiang klánvezér – kezdte nyugodt, ám fáradt hangon – engedelmeddel megpihennénk otthonodban. Remélem nincs ellenedre.

\- Maradjatok, amíg kedvetek tartja. Az otthonom mindig nyitva áll a vendégek előtt – felelte Jiang Cheng. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Jin Ling a szája szélét rágja és sandán felé pillant. Sóhajtott. Nem igazán tudta, mikor kellene felhoznia Wei Wuxiant.

\- Lehet, hogy már hallottál róla, miért vagyunk úton – mondta lassan Hanguang Jun, mire Jiang Cheng fellélegezve ült vissza a trónjára. – Wei Wuxiant keressük… félek, hogy életek forognak kockán minden percben, amíg meg nem találjuk őt.

Jiang Cheng elmosolyodott, könyökével megtámaszkodott a trón karfáján és ujjaival megérintette az arcát, mint aki nagyon elgondolkodott. Wei Wuxian soha nem egyezett bele, hogy elmondja Lan Wangjinak, hogy éppen nála tartózkodik, de Wei Wuxian még a szokottnál is rosszabbul nézett ki a reggel. Jiang Cheng pedig már régóta sejtette, hogy nagyobb biztonságban van Lan Wangjival, mint vele, Lótusz Révben.

\- Hanguang Jun, amennyire én tudom, _mindketten _életben vannak még. De legjobb lenne, ha magad látogatnád meg, hogy saját szemeddel győződhess meg róla.

A mindig komoly arcú Lan Wangji most Jiang Cheng számára egészen új arckifejezést öltött. Szemei elkerekedtek, ajkai kissé elnyíltak egymástól és előre is lépett. A tekintete tele volt újult reménnyel, mégis, mintha a tagjai egészen elgyengültek volna.

\- Jin Ling el tud vezetni hozzá, Wen Ninget pedig a szobájába – mondta Jiang Cheng. Jin Ling elhúzta egy kissé a száját, de azért meghajolt a nagybátyja felé, majd megkérte a vendégeiket, hogy kövessék őt.

Először a vendégszobák előtt haladtak el, itt Wen Ning biztatóan Lan Wangjira mosolygott, ám a férfi semmivel sem viszonozta a gesztust. Meredten bámult előre, amerre Wei Yinget sejtette. Minél előbb nála akart lenni és meggyőződni róla, hogy jól volt.

Jin Ling átérezte annyira a helyzet súlyosságát, hogy azon nyomban Wei Wuxian régi szobájához siessen vele. Nem kopogott, csak az ajtóra mutatott és a szája elé emelte az ujját, hogy lehetőleg maradjon csendben.

Lan Wangji sietve megköszönte neki, hogy elhozta ide, majd halkan kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a szobába, gondosan becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

Odabent meleg volt, sokkal melegebb, mint a ház bármely más pontján. A levegőt füstölő tömény illata töltötte be, Wei Wuxian pedig a fal felé fordulva feküdt néhány réteg takaró alatt.

Lan Zhan szeme könnybe lábadt a kedvese láttán. Végre itt volt…

Letérdelt mellé és gyengéden végighúzta az ujját az arcán. Wei Wuxian aludt, arca kellemes meleg volt, bár egy kissé megrándult, amikor Lan Zhan megérintette. Átfordult a másik oldalára, a takarók pedig lecsúsztak az oldaláról, felfedve minden szenvedését okozó hasát.

Lan Zhan elfojtott egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, keze rásimult a dudorra, majd a szemei elkerekedtek, megérezve milyen gyengék is voltak mindketten. Spirituális energiának jócskán híján volt Wei Ying teste, de Lan Zhan nem hibáztatta a Jiang klánt. Honnét is tudhatták volna, milyen ellátást igényel egy terhes férfi?

Gyengéd csókot lehelt a szerelme homlokára és visszahúzta a takarót Wei Wuxianra. A keze visszatért a hasára és azonnal elkezdte befelé áramoltatni a saját spirituális energiáját. A másik kezébe Wei Wuxian kezét vette és gyengéden megszorította.

Wei Wuxian felnyögött és a teste megremegett. Fejét közelebb hajtotta Lan Zhan kezéhez. Hanguang Jun szomorúan sóhajtott fel. Gyengéd mozdulatokkal simogatta a csuklóját, de nem tudta, mit érezzen. Boldog volt és megkönnyebbült, amiért végre rátalált, de amilyen állapotban a kultiválótársa volt…

\- Wei Ying… - szakadt fel belőle az aggódó suttogás.

Valami megmozdult Lan Zhan keze alatt. A férfi szemei elkerekedtek, és levegője bennakadt. Wei Ying ajkairól egy kényelmetlen nyögés szakadt fel, majd keze a hasa felé mozdult. Amikor a keze hozzáért Hanguang Jun kezéhez, összevonta a szemöldökét és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Gyengén szorította Lan Zhan kezét és szürke szemei könnybe lábadtak, ahogy felnézett a társára.

\- Lan Zhan…?

\- Én vagyok… - halványan elmosolyodott és megszorította a kezét. Nem állította meg a spirituális energia áramoltatását a hasába.

Valami megint megmozdult a keze alatt, Wei Wuxian pedig felnyögött és megragadta a hasát, majd izmai ellazultak és lassú köröket kezdett beledörzsölni.

\- Wei Ying…

\- Érezted…? – Wei Wuxian gyengén mosolygott és lassan felült az ágyban. Lan Zhan aggódva közelebb húzódott és a szerelme mögé ült, hogy megtámassza. A keze még mindig a hasán volt – Életben van… sajnálom… tudom, hogy kettőnkre nem akarsz vigyázni…

Lan Zhan megrázta a fejét és sietve csendre intette. Szomorúan konstatálta, hogy a szerelme még mindig úgy hiszi, hogy a gyermekük halálát kívánja. Csalódottságból születő szavai bizonytalanul feltörő forrásvízként törtek ki belőle.

\- Wei Ying, ne kérj bocsánatot – orrát a halántékához érintette és lehunyta a szemét. Ruhája egyik ujjába benyúlva kihúzta a felhőmintás medált, majd Wei Wuxian tenyerébe helyezte – szeretlek… mindkettőtöket… mást sem szeretnék, csak vigyázni rátok… mellettetek lenni… kérlek, ne hagyj el még egyszer, Wei Ying…

Wei Wuxian lepillantott a kezébe, majd felnézett rá elkerekedett, könnyes szemekkel. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de egy hang sem hagyta el a torkát. A keze a takaró helyett most már Lan Zhan kezét szorította. A mellkasának dőlt és hagyta a könnycseppeket lefolyni az arcán.

\- Lan Zhan…

Nem kapott választ. Még jobban belefúrta az arcát a fehér ruhákba és beszívta a férfi jellegzetes fenyő- és szantálfa illatát, amit időközben ő is átvett. A gyermek újból rúgott, azon a ponton, ahol Lan Zhan keze is volt.

\- Érezted…? – Wei Wuxian felnézett és még jobban megszorította a férfi kezét – biztosan érezted…

\- Éreztem – felelte Lan Zhan gyengéden és homlokon csókolta a párját – erős gyermek…

\- Az apjára ütött – nevetett halkan Wei Wuxian. Bár az arca még könnyes volt, mosolygott, és mintha szürke arca ettől teljesen új színt kapott volna. Megviselt volt és még mindig fáradt, de legalább boldog és bizakodó. – Láttam már álmaimban… de soha nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy fiú-e vagy lány…

Lan Zhan hümmögött és óvatosan simogatni kezdte a hasát. Wei Wuxian arca ragyogott. Még soha nem látta, hogy Hanguang Jun, ilyen féltéssel, ilyen odaadással érintette volna meg a duzzadt hasát. Lan Zhan szemei sosem hazudtak… ő pedig elhitte, hogy a társa végre elfogadta a gyermeküket.

\- Én is láttam már álmaimban – szólalt meg halkan – de mindig te tartottad a karjaidban… bepólyálva…

\- Egy felhőmintás takaróban…

\- Szalaggal a homlokán…

Wei Wuxian boldogan nevetett és a férjéhez bújt. Nem érezte magát ilyen boldognak még akkor sem, amikor ott a hidegvizű forrásnál úgy tűnt, Lan Zhan elfogadja a kisbabájukat. A mellkasában új, boldogan táncoló meleg tűz ébredt, amitől úgy érezte, képes lenne körbeszaladni egész Lótusz Révet is, ami jelen állapotában igencsak megkérdőjelezhető volt.

\- Soha nem akarnám, hogy bármi bajotok legyen… higgy nekem…

Wei Wuxian felnézett rá majd csak még inkább belefúrta az arcát a férfi ruhájába, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát. Kezét Lan Zhan kezén nyugtatta a hasán és arra gondolt, most már tényleg semmi baj nem érheti őket. Nem érdekelték a Lan klán bölcsei, nem érdekelte a világ most, hogy Lan Zhan végre elfogadta azt a kis életet, amit a szíve alatt hordozott.

\- Lan Zhan… menjünk el… menjünk messze mindentől… utazzunk el, ahogy azt megbeszéltük korábban…

\- Mn.

Lan Zhan megcsókolta a homlokát és bólintott. Bármit megadott volna neki, amire vágyott, csak ne hagyja el őt újra, ezzel a saját testi épségét veszélyeztetve.

\- Amint elég erős leszel hozzá, elmegyünk… - tette hozzá.

\- Erősek vagyunk – duzzogott Wei Wuxian, és mintha megérezte volna anyja vágyát, a gyermek is megrúgta az apja kezét.

Lan Zhan arcán egy gyöngéd mosoly jelent meg és megsimogatta a párja hasát.

\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy pont olyan vadóc lesz, mint te?

\- Mert ez évszázadok óta öröklődik a családomban – nevetett fel és játékosan megcsípte Lan Zhan arcát – el sem tudom hinni, Lan Zhan… még mindig olyan hihetetlen, hogy lesz egy kisbabánk!

Lan Zhan hümmögött és bólintott. Wei Wuxian mosolygott és megszorította a kezét.

\- De azért… milyen édes lenne egy pici Lan Zhan, nem?

Nevetett. Az életereje lassan visszatért, Lan Zhannak köszönhetően, aki még mindig spirituális energiát áramoltatott a hasába.

Fejét hátrahajtotta a társa vállára és felnézett a plafonra. Ahogy mélyen beszívta a levegőt és lehunyta a szemét, felderengett előtte egy kép egy gyermekről, fehér ruhában, arany színű szemekkel, viszont olyan mosollyal, amilyen a sajátja is volt. Látta maga előtt, ahogy körbeszaladja Kicsi Almát, átbújik a lábai közt, majd Lan Wangjihoz fut, aki egy apró mosollyal felemeli és homlokon csókolja. Később talán még kistestvéreket is kaphat…

… feltéve persze, hogyha mindketten túlélik addig. Wei Ying tudta, hogy bár Lan Zhan elfogadta a gyermeket, még mindig attól félt legjobban, hogy a szerelme nem lesz elég erős ahhoz, hogy világra hozza a gyermeküket.

\- Akkor elmegyünk messzire, Lan Zhan? Elviszel a világ végére, ahol senki sem háborgathat minket? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Elviszlek, ahová csak akarod – felelte Lan Zhan, majd apró csókot lehelt a homlokára -, de pihenj most már… szükséged van rá.

Wei Wuxiannak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Akármilyen boldog is volt, a fáradtság lassan újra erőt vett rajta és érezte, hogy a szemhéjai lassan leereszkednek. Lan Zhan visszafektette őt az ágyra, bár sem a hasát, sem a kezét nem engedte el. Hogy engedte volna? Nem volt rá képes. Soha többé nem akarta őt elengedni.

Több napig nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni mellőle, ő maga ápolta és próbálta meg minél hamarabb talpra állítani. Wei Wuxian pedig boldog volt, hogy végre beszélhet neki olyan dolgokról, amikről eddig nem mert. Mesélt neki a nevekről, játékokról, amit majd készíteni akar, a bölcsőről, amit majd kifestenek. Beszélt kardokról és talizmánokról, apró kis tárgyakról, amik megvédhették a kisbabájukat. Lan Zhannak nem volt szíve megosztani saját aggodalmait, melyekről minden bizonnyal Wei Wuxian is tudott, de szándékosan kerülte a témát. Ha elhagyják Felhőzugot, mégis hova mennek? Fogadóról fogadóra vándorolnak egy apró kisgyerekkel a karjukon? Hol fog egyáltalán megszületni az a szegény gyermek? Mi lesz, ha nemhogy bölcsőjük, ágyuk se lesz, esetleg még tető sem lesz a fejük felett?

Efféle gondok aggasztották a fiatalabbik Lan mestert nap mint nap Wei Wuxian mellett. Gondolatai csak a születendő gyermek és Wei Wuxian körül forogtak, és ezek közül csak egy nem várt levél tudta kiszakítani. Felhőzugból küldték – a bátyja visszatért és haladéktalanul beszélni akart vele.


	21. Chapter 21

Wei Wuxian körbetekerte magát még egy takaróval és a tenyerébe lehelt. Összedörzsölte a kezeit, de még így sem tudta egészen felmelegíteni magát. Pedig Lan Zhan még egy lóhúzta kocsit is felbérelt, melyben Wei Wuxian utazhatott egészen Felhőzugig… viszont azzal nem számoltak teljesen, milyen nehéz is nagy hóban két kerekű szekérrel haladni, így jelentősen csökkentve a sebességet.

Már legalább húsz perce álltak a havas erdő közepén. Wei Wuxian egyszer kinézett, mikor megálltak, de Lan Zhan szinte azonnal visszaparancsolta a kocsiba, ahol védve volt a széltől, és a takarókkal még egy meleg kis fészket is csinálhatott magának odabent. De hát, ha olyan unalmas volt…

Egy hótorlasz zárta el az útjukat, melyet Wen Ning, Lan Zhan, és a kocsi gazdája is igyekezett minél gyorsabban eltávolítani az útból. A hó szerencsére nem esett, csak a szél fújt hidegen és metszőn. Wei Wuxian nem tehetett mást, mint feküdni a kocsi alján a puha takarók között és bámulni a plafont, melynek minden falécét belevéste már az emlékezetébe. Megsimogatta a hasát és kifújta a levegőt.

\- Hamarosan hazaérünk… - motyogta és őszintén remélte, hogy így is lesz.

Már sötétedni kezdett, amikor a szekér újra megindult. Wei Wuxian ekkor újra elhúzta a függönyt a bejárat elől és kinézett. A kocsis vezette a lovat, az állat másik oldalán Lan Zhan lépkedett. Kissé hátrébb Wen Ning sétált, fekete ruhái néhol fehérek voltak, olyan volt, mintha meghempergett volna a hóban. Ő vette észre Wei Wuxiant és mosolygott rá boldogan.

\- Wei úrfi – szólította meg lágyan – hogy érzed magad?

Wei Wuxian megvonta a vállát majd sóhajtott.

\- Szerintem könnyűszerrel tudnék már sétálni – jegyezte meg félhangosan, hogy Lan Zhan is biztosan meghallja – de Wen Ning, tiszta nedvesek a ruháid. Nem akarsz bejönni és megszáradni?

Wen Ning a fejét csóválta.

\- Nem, Wei úrfi. Azt hiszem, sötétedésre elérünk egy várost, ahol megszállhatunk.

\- Milyen messze vagyunk Felhőzugtól?

\- Holnap hazaérünk – mondta Wen Ning és elmosolyodott – Nem is tudom egészen, hogyan érezzem magam… izgatott vagyok, de örülök, hogy Zewu Jun előkerült.

\- Valóban… - mormolta Wei Ying. Őt is érdekelte, vajon hogyan sikerült Lan Xichennek hazajutnia, viszont jelen pillanatban még mindig jobban aggódott a saját gyermekéért. Felhőzugban, nem is, az egész kultiválóvilág úgy hiszi, hogy elvetélt, így példát mutatva a tanítványoknak, hogy hogy jár az, aki ilyen ördögi dolgokkal kultivál.

Lassan visszahúzódott a kocsi belsejébe és megérintette a hasát. Csak nem fogják bántani őket… Lan Zhan megvédi őket, biztosan. Még akkor is, ha…

Nyelt egyet, a szíve pedig összeszorult. Lan Zhant büntették azért, mert ő szembement a természet törvényeivel. Ha Lan Zhant ezúttal is meg akarják verni, ki fog találni valamit azért, hogy megmentse őt. Ne Lan Zhan szenvedjen azért a döntésért, amit ő maga, önkényesen hozott.

Benyúlt a ruhája alá és kihúzta a kis felhőmintás nyakláncot, amit Lna Zhan hozott utána egészen Felhőzugból. Immár teljesen elkészült. Erősebbre is sikeredett, mint az, amit Jin Lingnek készített. Felemelte a láncánál fogva és átnézett a lyukon.

Szinte úgy érezte, egy álomvilágba nyert betekintést az aprócska, négyszögletű lyukon keresztül. Látta azt a pici gyermeket, akit álmaiban is, bár azt még mindig nem tudta megállapítani, fiú vagy lány volt-e. Látta a Lan klán lenge, fehér nadrágjában, fehér tunikával és világoskék övvel. Homlokán a fő családba tartozó tagok szalagja díszelgett, fekete haja lófarokba kötve lebegett mögötte, alig ért a háta közepéig, aranyszínű szemeivel és komoly, koncentráló arcával olyan hatást keltett, mintha Lan Wangji fiatalodott volna éveket. És Wei Wuxian látta magát is, erőnek teljében, hasonló öltözékben, mint a gyermekét. Együtt gyakoroltak harcművészetet, a pici Lan örökös pedig nagyon is tehetségesnek bizonyult. Wei Wuxiannak nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy egy nap apja után főkultivátor lehet.

Leeresztette az amulettet és visszacsúsztatta a ruhájába a mellkasa fölé. Megdörzsölte a hasát és azt átölelve feküdt le újra a puha takarók közé. Bár egész nap nem csinált semmit, valahogy mégis olyan fáradt volt, hogy azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Csak akkor nyitotta ki résnyire a szemét, amikor érezte, hogy valaki felemeli és kiveszi a kellemesen meleg párnák közül. Lan Zhan sápatag arcát néhány lámpás világította meg, mivel már teljesen besötétedett. A férfi nem vette észre, hogy Wei Ying felébredt, csak némán bevitte a gyéren megvilágított fogadóba, fel a lépcsőn, majd be a szobájukba. Csak akkor vette észre a csodálattal rámeredő szürke szemeket, amikor letette őt az ágyra.

Wei Wuxian a nyaka köré fonta a karjait és lehúzta magához egy gyengéd csókra. Lan Zhan ajkai cserepesek voltak és hidegek, de szerencsére utóbbit gyorsan tudta orvosolni. A férfi megtámaszkodott mellette az ágyon és amikor ajkaik elváltak, behunyta a szemét és orrával végigsimított Wei Ying homlokán. Wei Wuxian újra közelebb húzta magához, elengedte a nyakát és két kezébe fogta Lan Zhan arcát, úgy csókolta meg újra, ezúttal szenvedélyesebben, mint először.

Lan Zhan viszonozta a csókot, olyan hevesen mart Wei Wuxian ajkaira, mint már rég nem. Wei Wuxian ismerte ezt a fajta csókot. Akkor szokta így kényeztetni, amikor már majdnem eluralkodott felette a vágy és majdnem levette a homlokszalagját.

Feltérdelt az ágyra, hogy újabb csókokat hintsen el Wei Wuxian arcán és nyakán. A férfi beleborzongott a törődésbe és feljebb húzta térdeit, miközben még mindig Lan Zhant húzta le magához újabb és újabb csókokra.

\- Wei Ying…

\- Hm…? – halk nyögés szakadt fel az ajkairól, ahogy Lan Zhan végighúzta a kezét a külső combján.

Kinyitotta a szemét és tekintete találkozott Lan Zhan aranyszínnel ragyogó szemével. Bizonytalan volt, vágyakozó és mégis önmegtartóztatott, mert annyira féltette Wei Yinget és a gyermeket is. Keze feljebb simult a combjáról a hasára, majd csak lehunyta a szemét és a kezére hajtotta a homlokát. A gyermek rúgott.

\- Ah… - Wei Wuxian felnyögött, majd rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, miközben duzzogott. – Csak miattad rúg ekkorát. Ha én simogatom, akkor bezzeg mozdulatlan.

Lan Zhan arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg, majd elhúzta a kezét és csókot lehelt azok helyére. Wei Wuxian elpirult, megérintette Lan Zhan arcát és szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem tud mit mondani. Boldog volt, elégedett és legszívesebben elsírta volna magát Lan Zhan iránt érzett szeretete miatt. Annyira jó volt hozzá…

Az említett segített lehúzni Wei Wuxiannak a csizmáját és kibújni a külső ruháiból. így már csak egy hosszú, vörös ruhát viselt, ami jobban kiemelte a megduzzadt hasát. Lan Zhan is levetkőzött, Wei Wuxian élénk érdeklődéssel figyelte hogyan tűnik fel a fehér alsóruházata, mely sajnos tél révén vastagabb volt és kevesebbet engedett láttatni az alatta meghúzódó izmokból. A férfi leengedte a haját, majd Wei Wuxian mellé feküdt, egyik kezét a hasán nyugtatva.

Szantál- és fenyőfa megnyugtató illata áradt belőle, a szobában pedig a meleg szinte körülölelte őket. Már Lan Zhan sem tűnt annyira átfagyottnak, mint amikor ideérkeztek. Wen Ning és a kocsis is biztosan átmelegedtek már a saját szobáikban.

Wei Ying felé fordult és lágy mosollyal figyelte Lan Zhan arcát. Határozottan meg lehetett állapítani, hogy most boldog volt. A gyermek tovább mozgolódott apja keze alatt, anyja duzzogást színlelt és kezét Lan Zhan kezére tette, majd játszani kezdett az ujjaival. Halkan kuncogni kezdett, amikor a férje összehúzta magát, csak hogy fejét is a megnövekedett hasának dönthesse.

\- Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan – sóhajtott fel boldogan és eztán már a férfi hajával játszott és simogatta a halántékát. – Hallod a szívverését?

\- Mhm…

\- Erős, igaz?

\- Mint a tiéd…

\- Nem, biztosan az apjától örökölte ezt az elszánt szellemet – kuncogott és megpuszilta Lan Zhan fejét – Hm… kisfiút vagy kislányt szeretnél? – kérdezte.

\- Fiút – jött a válasz, mire Wei Wuxian szélesen elmosolyodott. Mindig is a fiú jelentette a nagyobb szerencsét egy családban.

\- Ha mégis lány lenne, Yanlinak akarom hívni – jegyezte meg Wei Ying, ahogy tovább simogatta Lan Zhan ébenfekete haját. – Lan Yanli, mit szólsz?

A férje hümmögött és csak bólintott. Tetszett neki a név. Megsimogatta a hasát, mire a gyermek rúgott. Megpuszilta Wei Ying hasát, majd homlokát visszadöntötte a csókja helyére.

\- És ha fiú? – kérdezte.

Wei Wuxian tűnődött egy darabig. Fiúneveken is sokat rágódott, de soha nem érezte úgy, hogy sikerült megtalálnia a tökéletest. Egyszerűen túl sok ötlete volt, de valahogy sehogy sem tudta döntésre szánni magát.

\- Mi lenne, ha te választanál nevet? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Lan Zhan elgondolkodva hunyta le a szemét hosszú-hosszú percekig. Wei Wuxian nem siettette, ahogy számította, talán a kilencedik hónapig sem lesz fiúnevük bekészítve. Lan Zhan gyengéden simogatta hüvelykujjával a pocakját és lelki szemei előtt megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen is lesz majd a gyermeke.

Mindenképpen olyan gyönyörű lenne, mint Wei Ying. Ragyogó mosollyal, szürke szemekkel és felkötött hajjal. Biztosan olyan szeleburdi lesz, mint az anyja és a nagyanyja. Talán őt is olyan nehéz lesz majd hozzászoktatni Felhőzug rengeteg szabályához, mint hajdan Wei Wuxiant…

Kinyitotta a szemét, viszont nem nézett fel Wei Yingre, csak a hasában örvénylő démoni energiára koncentrált. Kár lett volna tagadni, még mindig aggódott szerelme életéért, talán jobban is, mint azelőtt. Viszont most már a Wei Yingben növekvő életért is aggódott, ha nem is annyira, mint magáért Wei Yingért. Még mindig tudatában volt, hogy a szerelme könnyen belehalhat a szülésbe és vele halhat a gyermek is… vagy, ha valami csoda folytán mégis sikerül mindkettejüknek túlélni… vajon milyen állapotban lesz a testük utána?

\- XiWang – mormolta.

\- Lan Xiwang… - ízlelgette a nevet Wei Wuxian, majd elmosolyodott – úgymint Remény, igaz?

Lan Zhan bólintott és orrát a hasához érintette. Legördült egy magányos könnycsepp az arcán, de nem engedte Wei Yingnek, hogy lássa. Gyorsan beletörölte az arcát a ruhájába és újra lehunyta a szemét.

\- Kilenc óra. Aludjunk – javasolta nyugodtnak álcázott hangon, majd magukra húzott egy takarót, bár nem mozdult el Wei Ying hasától.

Wei Wuxian kuncogott és bólintott.

\- Jó éjt, Lan Zhan~ - mondta –, jó éjt Xiwang-Yanli!

Lan Zhant már elnyomta az álom. Óramű pontossággal volt képes elszenderedni és felébredni reggel. Ahogy az apja, úgy a gyermek is úgy tűnt, elaludt. Mindenesetre abbahagyta a rugdosást, annak ellenére, hogy Lan Zhan még mindig a kezében tartotta őt.

Wei Wuxian elmosolyodott és halkan elmormolta mennyire szerette mindkettejüket.


End file.
